По ту сторону
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Есть такое место, где время почти остановило свой бег. Там, среди бескрайних зеленых холмов затерялось поместье. И каждое утро из дома выходит прекрасная женщина, встречающая солнце, а вечером она провожает его на покой до следующей зари.
1. 1 Глава Бесконечная битва

Название: По ту сторону.

Автор: Heaven Tenseiga aka Golden Dragon

Жанры: стеб, флафф, романс, ангст, приключения, сонгфик, присутствуют главы с POV Сещеару и Инуяши

Персонажи: почти все основные герои + несколько новых

Рейтинг: T (PG-13)

Предупреждения: ООС всех героев фендома (почему – объяснение в прологе)

Размещение: только с разрешения автора и никак иначе.

Дисклеймер: не претендую на героев Румико Такахаси

Статус: в процессе

От автора: изначально фик задумывался как драматически-героическо-романтический, поэтому первая глава выдержана в характерах, потом пошло сплошное хулиганство и претензии на юмор.

Пролог.

Есть такое место, где время почти остановило свой бег. Солнце продолжает вставать и заходить, но года не трогают животных, цветы не вянут, трава и деревья полны зелени и сил, болотная гнилая ряска не покрывает чистую озерную гладь. Все беды обходят этот край стороной: ураганы не ломают деревьев, наводнения не затопляют поля, холода не замораживают быструю речную воду, болезни не убивают животных. Сильный магический барьер словно невидимым колпаком накрыл эту легендарную землю, прозванную Благословенным Краем.

Там, среди бескрайних зеленых холмов затерялось поместье. И каждое утро из дома выходит прекрасная женщина, встречающая солнце, а вечером она провожает его на покой до следующей зари.

Изящные черты лица, ярко-алые губы, золотые глаза под пушистыми ресницами, длинные белые волосы… О красоте этой женщины сложено множество легенд, баллад и песен. Одни сказители утверждают, что она Богиня, сошедшая на землю; другие относят ее к силам Зла. Менестрели слагают трезвучия о лисице-оборотне, обольстившей сотни мужчин и забравшей их силу. Певцы восхваляют прекрасную принцессу из рода эльфов. Но все они далеки от истины о демонессе, которая может принимать обличье огромной снежно-белой собаки. Демонессе, никогда не чинившей людям зла, но и не помогавшей им. Демонессе, которая смогла сохранить холодный рассудок и не начать мстить людям, убившим ее возлюбленного и забравшим у нее сына. Демонессе, которая умела прощать врагов. Демонессе, которая любила. Демонессе, которая уже два века день за днем, год за годом ждала и твердо верила в возвращение своего единственного сына, как и она осененного знаком Луны.

Хранительница барьера дала ему свойство, впоследствии изменившее несколько судеб: до неузнаваемости преображать личность того, кто находится внутри, сменяя вражду привязанностью, скованность – открытостью, злобу – спокойствием, срывая любые, даже самые искусно созданные маски…

Глава 1 «Бесконечная битва»

Сжатое, как пружина, тело. Напряженные до предела мышцы. Бросок. Удар. Пахнущая гнилью кровь на миг перебила обоняние.

Тихий шорох. Кто-то решил подкрасться сзади? Глупо. Быстрый взмах меча. Еще один повержен.

Инуяше приходилось нелегко. Он уже довольно долго сражался с целым полчищем, и в этот раз вместо привычного Мироку рядом с ним был его ненавистный брат Сещемару. Полудемон все никак не мог поверить, что родственник на его стороне и не замышляет ничего подозрительного. А сражаться, то и дело отвлекаясь на союзника, согласитесь, гораздо тяжелее, чем просто заботиться о сохранении своей жизни в бою с несчетным количеством демонов.

Инуяша расправился с новой партией демонов и в очередной раз оглянулся на брата. Каково же было его удивление, когда он заметил, что тот мало того, что перебил вдвое больше врагов, так еще и не запыхался. Полудемон все пытался восстановить дыхание, когда Сещемару, одним изящным движением отправив в иной мир пятерых гигантских червей и одного паука, убрал свой демонический хлыст и смерил Инуяшу одним из своих фирменных взглядов, как бы желая сказать: «Уже выдохся? Этого и следовало ожидать от полукровки.»

- Ну чего тебе? – мгновенно ощерился полудемон.

Вместо ответа Сещемару сорвался с места и оказался у него за спиной. Белой молнией сверкнул выхваченный из ножен Токиджин, и огромная сороконожка упала на траву, заливая ее своей черной кровью.

- Не теряй бдительности во время боя, - процедил сквозь зубы демон и, взмахнув белыми, как лунь, волосами, оказался на другом конце поляны, отгоняя пешек Нараку от деревни, где укрылись Рин, Джакен с А-Уном, раненые Мироку и Санго, Кагоме. (Но на плече у девушки не сидел Шиппо. Еще неделю назад им пришлось оставить его в деревне у Каэде.)

Сражение все продолжалось и продолжалось. Взлетал и падал Токиджин, беспрекословно повинуясь твердой руке демона-пса. Пульсировал Тессайга, жаждя битвы, но Инуяша уже несколько раз использовал Рану Ветра, а врагов все никак не убавлялось. Наоборот, казалось, что на место пяти убитых демонов вставали пятьдесят новых.

«Черт, что такое? Их только больше становится!» - раздраженно думал Сещемару в бесчисленный раз занося меч.

Как бы все не выглядело со стороны, ему было тяжело. Большие и маленькие демоны окружили его, не позволяя использовать самые мощные атаки, которые полностью открывали е6го спину. Убрать Токиджин и воспользоваться хлыстом Сещемару уже тоже не мог: это требовало времени, которого ему не давали. Будь у него две руки, и с шестерками Нараку было бы покончено в два счета. Но рука у него была теперь лишь одна, а виновник этого махал мечом неподалеку. Краем глаза взглянув на братца, демон презрительно фыркнул: «Никакой техники. Он просто машет Тессайгой во все стороны».

Но вскоре Сещемару стало не до Инуяши. Врагов стало еще больше, и поднимать Токиджин становилось все труднее и труднее. Да к тому же один мелкий и чрезвычайно быстрый демон успел поранить ему руку чуть выше локтя, прежде чем мертвым упасть на траву. Пустяковая на первый взгляд царапина нещадно саднила и кровь все никак не останавливалась. В ушах звенело от рева демонов, а ноги становились тяжелее с каждым прыжком. Даже Лорд Запада начинал уставать, как ни твердил он себе, что ему чувство усталости не ведомо, что это удел слабых, бесконечная битва изматывала обоих братьев одинаково.

Однако больше всего неудобств Сещемару причинял запах крови. Целые реки черной крови низших демонов плескались вокруг него, впитываясь в почву и превращая ее в зловонное болото. Прогорклый воздух казался липким и вязким, как масло. Дышать было трудно: каждый вдох отдавался мучительной болью в легких, в груди все горело. И как бы Сещемару не бранил себя за это желание, больше все6го ему хотелось перенестись на берег какой-нибудь чистой реки или в чащу леса, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого ужасного зловония. И чтобы рядом с ним резвилась Рин, а за ней, едва поспевая, бегал Джакен. Эти двое всегда забавляли демона, привнося ярких красок в его монотонную жизнь, полную однообразных сражений. Но сейчас Сещемару казалось странным, что запах крови, сильно отдающий железом, его так сильно раздражает. Он полагал, что за пять сотен лет должен был привыкнуть к нему настолько, что и внимания на него не обращать. И все же зловоние не отпускало его, алой змеей обвивая ноги и подползая все ближе и ближе к горлу. К тому же демоны обнаружили его наиболее уязвимое место и теперь все их атаки сыпались Сещемару на руку. Он уже едва сдерживал их, как вдруг все демоны взметнулись в небо и исчезли в грозовой туче.

- Как мило, братья сражаются бок о бок!

Сещемару повернулся на голос. В двадцати шагах от него стоял человек в обезьяньей шкуре.

- Решил прислать кукол посильнее, мерзкий полудемон? – Сещемару горделиво вскинул голову и поудобнее перехватил Токиджин.

- Нараку… - прошипел Инуяша, трясясь от ярости.

- О, вижу, вам уже не терпится начать. Что ж Ироиро, Оои, выходите.

Из-за спины Нараку показались две фигуры. Одна из них, в темном плаще, так и осталась стоять неподвижно, другая – высокий худощавый мужчина – выступил вперед.

- Оои, тень Нараку, - произнес он скрипучим голосом.

- Хватит болтать! – рявкнул Инуяша и с Тессайгой наперевес кинулся на врага.

Тот усмехнулся. Вдруг его окутал черный туман, и он исчез из поля зрения. Полудемон затормозил и начал оглядываться по сторонам:

- Где ты, трус?

- Оглянись! – резко прервал его Сещемару.

За спиной Инуяши из земли появился Оои. Он метил полудемону в грудь, но его когти прошлись только вскользь по плечу. Инуяша скрипнул зубами и разрубил врага Тессайгой. Однако лезвие просто прошло насквозь, а полудемона отшвырнуло в сторону. Сещемару, наблюдавший за прихвостнями Нараку, пытаясь оценить их силу, резко вскинул Токиджин и применил дистанционную атаку. Но и она не принесла результата. Белые молнии просто пролетели мимо. Присмотревшись, демон заметил, что у врага напрочь отсутствовала аура, как будто его просто не существовало. Убрав Токиджин, он преодолел расстояние в добрый десяток метров одним прыжком и нанес удар ядовитыми когтями. Но и это не принесло результатов, а Сещемару едва успел увернуться от встречной атаки. Даже Тенсейга, меч, убивающий посланцев из ада, не оправдал надежды на удачу.

Спасаясь от коварного удара по ногам, Сещемару отпрыгнул в сторону, одновременно успев еще раз достать противника когтями.

Инуяша, рыкнув что-то неразборчивое, в очередной раз напал на Оои. Он снова и снова атаковал то Тессайгой, то когтями, а то и просто кулаком. Глядя на безуспешные попытки брата, Сещемару искал слабое место врага. «Он даже не пытался уклониться, - размышлял демон. – Значит, знал, что наши атаки ему нипочем. У него полностью отсутствуют аура и запах. И, что гораздо важнее, я не чувствовал как меч или когти соприкасаются с живой плотью. Они проходили как сквозь бесплотную тень… Тень? «Я тень Нараку.» Так он сказал?»

- Что ж, если нельзя уничтожить тень, - вслух произнес Сещемару, - Придется взяться за тебя, Нараку!

Он вскинул Токиджин и уже приготовился добить куклу в обезьяньей шкуре, как вдруг фигура в темном плаще, до сего момента державшаяся в стороне, выбежала вперед и закрыла собой Нараку. Капюшон упал с ее головы: перед демоном-псом, улыбаясь, стояла Рин. Рука Сещемару дрогнула. Он задержался лишь на секунду, но ее оказалось более чем достаточно. Сещемару почувствовал, как что-то холодное коснулось его груди, почти не причинив боли. Но в следующий миг сталь словно вспыхнула огнем. Демон зашипел и отшатнулся. Из раны заструился стремительно уносящий жизнь багровый поток, но Сещемару только крепче сжал Токиджин.

Перед глазами у него плавал красный туман, а в ушах звенело. «Черт, я потерял много крови, - думал он. – Уже голова кружится. К тому же, нож, похоже, отравленный: кровь все никак не останавливается. Нараку, ублюдок! Использовать облик Рин, чтобы подобраться ко мне! Не прощу! Ты за все мне ответишь, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю!»

Сещемару с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его шатало, но взгляд оставался ясным. Нараку мерзко усмехнулся:

- Не можешь убить эту девчонку, а, демон? Ты ведь знаешь, что это кукла, но все равно не поднимешь на нее меч.

- Знай свое место! – рявкнул Сещемару и обрушил меч на подделку. Точнее на то место, где она всего долю секунды назад стояла. Этих кукол определенно не следовало недооценивать.

Сещемару и Инуяша встали спиной к спине посреди поляны. Оои и Ироиро медленно приближались к братьям. Полудемон оскалился и поднял меч, но ударить не успел: Сещемару сорвался с места и, обойдя брата, устремился к Оои. Когда до цели оставалось около семи метров, демон вдруг развернулся, и вся мощь Токиджина обрушилась на ничего не подозревающего Нараку. Белые змеи молний обвили куклу и в мгновение превратили ее в пепел. В тот же миг Оои исчез, будто просто растаял в воздухе.

Ироиро остановилась, неотрывно глядя на то, что осталось от куклы.

- Ха, Сещемару, а ты, оказывается, тоже иногда можешь быть полезен, - Инуяша усмехнулся.

Демон смерил его безразличным взглядом:

- Не пытайся язвить. У тебя это никогда не получалось.

Он вытер Токиджин о траву и заткнул за пояс.

- И еще, - в голосе прозвучала нотка издевки, - может хоть с одним без моей помощи справишься?

Инуяша тут же отбросил начавшие было появляться мысли о том, что старший брат не так уж плох, и проворчал:

- А тебя вообще не спрашивали.

Он обернулся и встретился глазами с… Кикио.

Мико стояла в нескольких шагах от полудемона, спокойно опустив руки и глядя на него завораживающими темными глазами, но вокруг нее не кружились ловцы душ, а за спиной не было лука и стрел.

- Инуяша, ты жив. Я так рада, - голос Кикио был так сладок, что Сещемару даже поморщился – настолько неестественна была нежность.

Но Инуяше, похоже, и этого хватило. Он стоял, опустив Тессайгу и наблюдая, как мико приближается к нему.

«Вот идиот, - подумал Сещемару с раздражением. – Который раз уже на такую уловку ведется».

То, что он сам едва не попался на обман, демон благополучно проигнорировал.

Медленно, очень медленно, словно боясь спугнуть дикого зверя во время охоты, Кикио подходила к Инуяше. Тот не пытался отойти или поднять меч. Решив окончательно пресечь все попытки к сопротивлению, мико обняла его и, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, прошептала:

- Я люблю тебя, Инуяша…

Последние остатки здравого смысла, твердившие полудемону одуматься и удержать дистанцию, покинули его, и он ответил:

- Я тоже люблю тебя… - Инуяша склонил голову, коснувшись подбородком черных волос.

Эта опрометчивость едва не стоила ему жизни. Поддавшись обману, он не заметил, как в руке Кикио появился нож, тот самый, которым был ранен Сещемару, но, если демону, чьи силы были несоизмеримо больше, яд на нем лишь задержал регенерацию, то полукровке хватило бы и царапины, чтобы распрощаться с жизнью.

Острая сталь уже коснулась красной ткани хаори, как вдруг пальцы мико разжались и она, глухо охнув, обмякла в руках Инуяши. Подхватив ее, полудемон неверяще уставился на пять алых полос на ее спине, а затем перевел взгляд на брата, с когтей которого, все еще мерцающие зеленым, капала кровь.

В тени леса шевельнулась маленькая белая фигурка и тихим, словно звучащим со стороны голосом произнесла:

- Похоже, Ироиро тоже провалила задание…

- Хм, а Нараку возлагал на нее большие надежды, - усмехнулась женщина рядом.

Тело в руках Инуяши вздрогнуло и рассыпалось тысячей мелких искр.

- Зачем ты это сделал? – голос полудемона грозил вот-вот сорваться.

- Ты злишься, - заметил Сещемару.

- Злюсь? Нет… Я в ярости! – последнее слово сменилось рычанием. – Как ты посмел убить Кикио?

- А ты бы предпочел умереть от руки любовницы, пусть даже и поддельной?

Ответом ему послужил громкий рык.

Увернувшись от нескольких атак, демон еще раз попытался достучаться до сознания сводного брата – безрезультатно.

«Ярость ослепила его, - размышлял Сещемару. – Он не хочет слышать, что я ему говорю. Похоже, проще его сейчас оглушить, а потом, когда поостынет, все доходчиво объяснить».

Решив разобраться с Инуяшей этим старым, проверенным способом, демон положил руку на Токиджин. Но тут он почувствовал, как запульсировал Тенсейга.

- Тенсейга? – как к живому обратился Сещемару. – Тобой ударить?

«А почему нет? – промелькнуло у него в голове. – Тенсейга не может убить, но может очистить». Выхватив меч из ножен, демон приготовился ударить.

Инуяшу трясло от ярости. Он плыл в черном потоке ненависти, захлебывался ей, но не мог выбраться. Полудемон не видел ничего вокруг, а в голове осталась одна-единственная мысль: убить. Уничтожить ненавистного врага, причинившего боль Кикио.

- Рана Ветра! – рявкнул Инуяша.

Желтые потоки энергии сорвались с лезвия и устремились вперед. В этот же миг Сещемару метнул Тенсейгу. Белой стрелой меч пролетел над землей и попал в сердце полудемона.

Светлое лезвие начало стремительно темнеть, собирая в себя всю ярость, боль и ненависть, бурлившие в душе полудемона. Темная аура очищалась, а демоническая сущность, готовая вот-вот взять вверх, отступила. Взгляд Инуяши из затуманенного стал ясным, а искаженное яростью лицо – спокойным. Когда энергия вокруг полудемона стала кристально чистой, Тенсейга выскользнул из его тела и упал на траву. Но тут же с жалобным и каким-то тоскливым звоном раскололся надвое.

Инуяша вздрогнул и посмотрел на лежащие перед ним обломки меча.

- Это же Тенсейга… - пробормотал он, коснувшись рукояти. – Почему он сломан? Что только что произошло? Я ничего не помню…

Полудемон огляделся вокруг, ища ответы. По всей поляне были разбросаны стремительно разлагающиеся останки низших демонов, а почва под ногами провоняла их кровью. Еще Инуяша заметил, что прямо перед ним земля сильно разворочена.

- Это очень похоже на Рану Ветра, причем нанесенную совсем недавно. И я все еще сжимаю Тессайгу… Но зачем я ее использовал? Не помню…

Пока полудемон размышлял, поднялся ветер. И вдруг Инуяша почувствовал в воздухе запах старшего брата.

«Сещемару? Что он здесь делает? – мысленно задался вопросом полудемон. – Хотя, здесь же Тенсейга, я мог бы и раньше догадаться».

Взяв обломки меча, он пошел искать старшего брата. Запах стал ближе, но все еще оставался слабым. Инуяша и сам до конца не понимал, почему ищет Сещемару, глядя в землю, но что-то подсказывало ему делать именно это.

Через несколько шагов полудемон обнаружил источник запаха. Опустившись на колени рядом с глубокой бороздой, он коснулся рукой осколка доспехов, на котором запутались несколько серебристых волосков. Неподалеку обнаружился еще небольшой лоскут белой ткани с темно-бордовыми разводами. Инуяша взял его в руки – ткань оказалась влажной.

- Это кровь! – воскликнул полудемон. – Причем определенно кровь Сещемару!

Он еще раз огляделся вокруг: борозды от Раны Ветра, сломанный Тенсейга, осколки доспехов и перепачканный кровью обрывок ткани, явно от хаори Сещемару – все говорило лишь об одном… Но от одной только мысли об этом Инуяше стало дурно.

«Жалеешь о том, что натворил? А ведь сколько раз уже убивал, даже не задумываясь. И вдруг не радуешься, что избавился от врага, - прозвучал у него в голове чей-то насмешливый голос. – Похоже, Тенсейга действительно творит чудеса».

«Кто ты?» – спросил полудемон.

«Не скажу,» - немного подумав, ответил голос и намертво замолчал.

Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Инуяша почувствовал какую-то опустошенность. Никогда еще он не испытывал ничего подобного, словно какая-то часть его сердца исчезла, и на ее месте образовалась пустота. Ему не было больно, но странное гнетущее чувство пришло взамен.

Собрав осколки доспехов, ткань и обломки Тенсейги, Инуяша отправился к деревне, где его ждали друзья. Пожалуй, уход из деревни было последнее, что он помнил.


	2. 2 Глава Мать

Глава 2 «Мать»

Солнце только-только поднялось над горизонтом, когда Инуяша показался на дороге к деревне. Навстречу ему из крайнего дома выскочила Рин, за ней семенил Джакен, следом Санго на Кираре, и, наконец, последними вышли Кагоме и едва держащийся на ногах Мироку. Рин весело подбежала к полудемон и спросила:

- А где Сещемару-сама?

- Он… Ушел, - выдавил Инуяша.

- А когда вернется? – простодушно поинтересовалась девочка.

- Наверное, никогда…

- Сещемару-сама всегда возвращается. Он ведь просто далеко ушел?

- Даже слишком. Рин, его больше нет, - полудемон теперь понял, как трудно объяснить ребенку, что такое смерть.

- Как это нет? Если есть Рин, значит, есть и Сещемару-сама.

- Инуяша, ты же не хочешь сказать что Сещемару… - монах смотрел на полудемона с неверием.

- Да, Мироку. А вот доказательства, - он показал друзьям то, что держал в руках. – Я попал по нему Раной Ветра.

- Но ведь в прошлый раз он выжил, - робко вмешалась Кагоме.

- Тогда его защитил Тенсейга. Нет, Сещемару уже мертв.

- Мертв? Ты убил Сещемару-сама? – Рин с ужасом смотрела на Инуяшу, медленно отходя от него.

- Рин, я…

- Нет, ты лжешь! Сещемару-сама жив!

Девочка со всех ног побежала в сторону, в которой она видела уходящего демона в последний раз. Все остальные последовали за ней, решив не бросать Рин одну. Но у края поляны они наткнулись на сильный барьер. Инуяша быстро сделал проход с помощью Тессайги, и они отправились дальше. Первым шел Инуяша, за ним Кагоме, держащая за руку Рин, Джакен с А-Уном, и замыкали цепочку Мироку и Санго на Кираре.

Когда полудемон резко затормозил, все с непониманием уставились на него. Но, проследив его взгляд, тоже замерли не в силах пошевелиться. На земле под высоким раскидистым деревом лежал Сещемару. Он был сильно изранен, и алая кровь заливала изорванную белую ткань его одежд и пушистый мех, обвивавший плечо. Рука с демоническими полосами безвольно лежала на груди, а светловолосая голова демона покоилась на коленях у женщины. Именно она приковала к себе внимание друзей. И неудивительно. Она было красива, невероятно красива. Длинные белые волосы рассыпались по плечам, персиковая кожа словно светилась; руки, с тонкими аристократическими пальцами, нежно гладили лицо и волосы Сещемару, а остроконечные ушки дрогнули при приближении Инуяши и его друзей. Женщина пела. Все невольно заслушались эту дивную мелодию со словами на неизвестном языке.

Когда песня закончилась, женщина обратила на ребят пристальный взгляд своих янтарных глаз. Повисла звенящая пауза. Тина казалась такой плотной, что ее можно было резать ножом.

Первой нарушить тишину решилась Кагоме. Она сделала несколько робких шагов вперед и, запинаясь, пробормотала:

- Извините… Может, я смогу что-нибудь… - и умолкла, прижимая к себе аптечку.

- Ты, мико, хочешь помочь демону? – женщина говорила очень спокойно. – И тебе все равно, что этот демон – враг?

- Сещемару нам не враг! – с жаром воскликнула Кагоме. – Он скрывает свои чувства и эмоции, постоянно ругается с Инуяшей, но он хороший!

- Зря ты так думаешь, - от холодного, как лед, голоса все вздрогнули.

- Да кто Вы такая, чтобы говорить плохо о Сещемару? – ребята с изумлением уставились на говорившего это Инуяшу.

- Я не должна отчитываться перед тобой, полукровка.

Женщина смерила полудемона презрительным взглядом. И в этот момент друзья заметили, насколько она и Сещемару похожи – тот же поворот головы, движения рук, тот же узор убывающей луны во лбу. Различие состояло разве что в том, что у демона было по две полосы на щеках, у женщины же лишь по одной.

- Вы сестра Сещемару? – выдвинул предположение Мироку.

- Неверный ответ, монах. Я его мать.

- Как? – ахнул парень. – Но все равно, Вы так прекрасны. Не родите ли Вы мне ребенка, госпожа?

Тут ему на голову опустился тяжелый Хирайкоцу.

- Чертов блудист! – прошипела кипящая от злости Санго.

- Отличный удар, охотница, - усмехнулась женщина. – Вместо нового сына, я бы предпочла сохранить жизнь уже существующего.

Кагоме глубоко вздохнула и решительно направилась к Сещемару. Рядом с ней, вцепившись в белый рукав рубашки, семенила Рин.

- Мико, не боишься ли ты потом раскаяться? – женщина пытливо глядела в глаза Кагоме.

- Нет, не боюсь, - был ответ.

- Хорошо, тогда ты отправишься с нами.

- Я тоже пойду, - выступила вперед Рин.

- И даже не спросишь куда?

- Мы не задаем вопросов, а молча следуем за Сещемару-сама, - гордо произнес Джакен.

- Я должен поговорить с Сещемару. И… может, я тоже чем-нибудь помогу… - Инуяша с трудом подбирал слова.

- Поможешь… Тоже мне, помощничек, - проворчала женщина. – Похоже, здесь оставаться никто не собирается, придется вас всех с собой брать.

- Кирара может отвезти Сещемару куда нужно, - предложила Санго.

- Твоя кошка, конечно, хороша, охотница, но даже ей до моего дома день пути, а, если остальные пойдут пешком, мы и за неделю не управимся. К тому же вы сами едва на ногах держитесь.

- Как же тогда быть? – осторожно поинтересовался пришедший в себя Мироку, потирая шишку на голове.

- Так же, как я оказалась здесь.

Женщина аккуратно встала, положив голову Сещемару на его мех. Она отошла на несколько шагов к открытому месту. Вокруг нее закружились потоки энергии, устремляясь вверх.

- Ч-что происходит? – прошептала Санго.

- Она принимает свою истинную форму, - удостоившись непонимающего взгляда, Инуяша объяснил. – Сещемару – чистокровный демон, значит его мать тоже. Мы с Кагоме уже видели как он превращается, и это очень похоже.

Пока они разговаривали, на месте женщины появилась огромная кипельно-белая собака с полумесяцем во лбу. Даже Кагоме и Инуяша непроизвольно залюбовались ею, что уж говорить об остальных, видевших всю красоту истинного вида сильнейших демонов впервые.

Друзья могли бы еще долго так стоять, но собака недовольно рыкнула и мотнула головой, приказывая им забираться ей на спину. Санго и Мироку подняла Кирара, Рин, державшуюся за рукав Кагоме, и Джакена – А-Ун, а чтобы мог вскарабкаться Инуяша с Сещемару, она припала к земле. Когда все устроились, вцепившись в густой белый мех, опасаясь упасть, демонесса взвилась в воздух. Как оказалось, ребята беспокоились напрасно: она летела в несколько раз быстрее Кирары, но удивительно осторожно.

Холодный ветер свистел в ушах, километры быстро оставались позади. А-Ун, мирно устроившийся на холке собаки, казался маленьким по сравнению с ней, стоит ли говорить о людях, прижавшихся к теплому боку дракона. Рин и Кагоме ни на минуту не отходили от Сещемару. Его дыхание было спокойно, но бледность, заливавшая лицо, пугала.

Свет от яркого послеполуденного солнца слепил глаза, когда собака мягко приземлилась во дворе большого поместья. Ребята спустились на землю, и демонесса снова приняла свой человеческий облик. Из дома ей навстречу вышли две девушки.

- С возвращением, госпожа Цукико, - с поклоном сказали они хором.

Кагоме вдруг стало стыдно: она только сейчас поняла, что они до сих пор не знали имени женщины.

- Э-э-э… Значит, Ваше имя Цукико? – обратилась к ней Хигураши.

- Хм, - демонесса окинула ее оценивающим взглядом. – Да, думаю можете звать меня так. А теперь следуйте за мной. Амаи, все ли готово?

- Да, госпожа, - ответила одна из девушек.

- А вы кто, девушки? – Мироку отошел подальше от Санго (так, на всякий случай).

- Я Амаи, - с лучезарной улыбкой представилась одна из них. – А это моя сестра, Караи, - другая молча поклонилась.

Девушки были похожи как две капли воды, только одна была в желтом кимоно, а другая в зеленом.

- Эм, может, пойдем уже? Мне тяжело вообще-то… - подал голос Инуяша, поудобнее перехватывая руку Сещемару.

Тут ребята вспомнили о братьях, старший из которых был довольно-таки серьезно ранен. Все быстро пошли за хозяйкой поместья и близняшками.

В просторной комнате было светло – солнце легко проникало сквозь тонкую рисовую бумагу и распахнутые створки фасума. Инуяша осторожно опустил брата на футон.

Цукико сняла с сына окровавленную хаори и принялась осматривать раны. Наибольшее ее внимание привлек неглубокий скользящий порез, оставленный куклой Нараку, в то время как Кагоме размышляла, как лучше обработать длинные и для обычного человека несовместимые с жизнью алые полосы, оставленные Раной Ветра.

Амаи быстро принесла воду и несколько полотенец, а Караи поставила перед демонессой поднос, на котором лежали разные травы и небольшая костяная ступка. Женщина растолкла в ней несколько корешков и соцветий и послала одну из близняшек за самым крепким вином, которое она только сможет найти. Кагоме потрогала лоб Сещемару и чуть не вскрикнула: бледная и холодная на вид кожа обожгла ей пальцы словно огнем.

- Цукико-сама, у него сильный жар, - воскликнула девушка.

Демонесса быстро обернулась и несколькими движениями, за которыми никто не успел уследить, положила сыну на лоб холодный компресс.

Вернулась Караи с вином, и женщина вдруг бесцеремонно брызнула Сещемару крепчайшим вином прямо на рану. Инуяша ожидал, что тот сейчас вскочит и хорошо, если не примет демоническую форму и не поубивает всех вокруг. Но вопреки его ожиданиям демон никак не отреагировал: не пришел в сознание, не дернулся, не изменился в лице. Даже не вздохнул. Хотя стоп… Он вообще не дышал! Инуяша подскочил к старшему брату и принялся трясти его за плечи, злобно рыча:

- Сещемару, ублюдок! Не смей умирать!

От этой беспощадной тряски демон пришел в себя и тут же закашлялся. По его подбородку потекла кровь пополам с какой-то черной слизью. От этого кашля едва теплившееся сознание Сещемару опять погасло, однако теперь он дышал. Пусть еще прерывисто и слабо, но все-таки.

Быстро наложив на рану повязку с только что созданным противоядием, Цукико предложила гостям пройти в приготовленные для них комнаты, но все отказались. Мироку и Санго сидели, прижавшись к теплому боку Кирары, а между ними, уткнув лицо в колени, устроилась Рин. Девочка плакала. Беззвучно, даже не всхлипывая, лишь вздрагивали порой худенькие плечики. Но от этого смотреть на нее было только больнее. Так щенок, оставленный на морозе, призывно скуля, пытается найти источник тепла и вызовет только жалость. В то время как тот же щенок, лежащий в снегу и безропотно ждущий решения судьбы, пробудит в душе горькое, щемящее сердце чувство, очень близкое к отчаянию. Джакена в комнате не было: он остался с А-Уном, твердо веруя в силу своего господина. Инуяша на всякий случай устроился поближе к футону, про себя решив, что, если старший брат опять надумает помирать, он ему такую взбучку устроит, что потом тот еще десять раз сначала подумает. То, каким именно образом это поможет, инуяшин мозг попросту не рассматривал.

- Отлично! Просто прекрасно! – высокий темноволосый мужчина довольно потер руки. – Теперь демону точно не жить!

Нараку, а это был именно он, зловеще захохотал.

- А если он все же жив? – с почти неразличимой ноткой отчаянной надежды спросила женщина, вертя в руках веер.

- Не будь дурой, Кагура, - главный злодей поморщился, недовольный тем, что его дьявольский смех прервали на самой середине. – Яд Нараку, а потом Рана Ветра – даже этому демону хватит.

- Ну, а если вдруг?

- Вот ведь упрямая… - Нараку очень жалел, что не может убить надоедливое, но еще нужное порождение. – Канна, покажи ей доказательства.

- Я не могу. Мое зеркало не показывает его с тех пор, как он попал под Рану Ветра, - тихо прошептала девочка. – Словно его скрывает какая-то могущественная сила.

- Что? – Великое Абсолютное Зло мигом растерял всю невозмутимость. – Так он может быть еще жив?

Нараку нервно заходил кругами по комнате, что-то бормоча. Из темного угла за ним с сарказмом наблюдала Повелительница Ветра, подсчитывая сколько раз "любимый" хозяин спотыкается.


	3. 3 Глава Сопротивление бесполезно

Глава 3 «Сопротивление бесполезно, я все равно вас вылечу»

Инуяша проснулся рано утром, но открывать глаза, а уж тем более вставать было заведомо лень. К тому же полудемону было очень уютно под одеялом и чем-то теплым под боком. Он подвинулся поближе и закинул на источник тепла руку. Потом ногу. Затем голову. Инуяша мог бы продолжить свои манипуляции, но источнику тепла это надоело, и он отвесил полудемону не сильный, но ощутимый подзатыльник. Инуяша сел и обиженно уставился вниз. В одно мгновение возмущение на его лице сменилось удивлением, а затем неподдельным ужасом. Да, теперь полудемон на своей шкуре ощутил, как душа уходит в пятки, потому что снизу вверх на него смотрел Сещемару. Демон был немного бледен, но вполне жив и весьма недоволен.

- С-Сещемару? – Инуяше захотелось отползти подальше, но тело не слушалось. – Ты в порядке?

Вопрос был глупый, но другого полудемон в данный момент придумать не мог. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках друзей, но их там не было: еще вчера Цукико удалось уговорить ребят пойти спать в свои комнаты. Всех, кроме Инуяши. Он наотрез отказался отходить от брата и незаметно для самого себя заснул, сжимая в руке прядь белых волос.

- Слезь с меня… - тихо и угрожающе сказал Сещемару.

Инуяша хотел было послушаться и отбежать подальше, но почему-то вместо этого только поудобнее устроился верхом на брате. (И куда только девался его инстинкт самосохранения?)

- Слезь, - еще раз повторил демон.

- Не слезу. Я вообще давно с тобой поговорить хочу.

- А я не хочу.

- Ты все равно меня выслушаешь. Иначе зря я что ли тебя на себе тащил?

- Я об этом не просил.

- Да ты вообще в отключке был! А теперь молчи и слушай. Мне уже надоели наши ссоры, которые всегда заканчиваются дракой. Я хочу, чтобы у меня был нормальный старший брат, с которым можно поговорить, а не ледяная статуя с мехом на плече, - выпалил полудемон на одном дыхании.

- Это все? – холодно осведомился его брат.

- Ну… да, - Инуяша был несколько озадачен, что он все еще жив после всего, что он наговорил демону.

- Тогда слезь. Ты, знаешь ли, не перышко, - рука Сещемару метнулась быстрее прыгающей змеи, и острые когти ухватили полудемона за ухо. Тот ойкнул, но избавить брата от своего веса и не подумал. Напротив, Инуяша сцапал несколько прядей его роскошной белой гривы. Все вчерашние наставления о том, что Сещемару еще несколько дней нельзя будет двигаться, были давно и прочно забыты. Но на этот раз это был не их обычный бой, а безобидная возня, игра двух щенков.

Женщина улыбнулась и, плотно задвинув створки фасума, отошла от комнаты, из которой еще доносилась возня и фырканье. Она вернулась к себе в спальню и, опустившись на еще разложенный футон, небрежно бросила:

- Хватит прятаться, Рафу. Выходи.

Из темного угла выступил неказистый карлик.

- Доброго здоровья Вам, Цукико-сама, - произнес он, глядя на нее единственным красным глазом.

- Говори, зачем пожаловал.

- Убить нежеланных гостей, - беззубый рот Рафу растянулся в кривой усмешке.

- Я этого не приказывала. И если уж ты напросился служить мне…

- Ах, Цукико-сама, разве Вы забыли свое обещание больше не вводить в свой дом мужчин? Что сказал Вам сейчас Ину-но-Тайшо?

- Его с нами нет! – демонесса повысила голос, а ее глаза яростно сверкнули. – И не тебе судить о нем. Или ты уже забыл, предатель, что это ты навел охотников на демонов на ту крепость, что это из-за тебя он мертв?

- Но ведь Вы хотели избавиться от соперницы, я лишь угадал и помог осуществиться Вашему желанию.

- Ха! – Цукико горделиво вскинула голову. – Эту человеческую девчонку ты посчитал моей соперницей?

- Красотой ей с Вами, конечно, не тягаться. Однако у нее был его ребенок, а Ваш сын тогда был уже взрослым. Хотя он до сих пор и не так силен… - ухмылка карлика стала еще более мерзкой.

- Не смей, Рафу! Не смей пытаться убить Сещемару! – демонесса вскочила на ноги.

-Он слишком часто влезает не в свое дело и встает на пути, с ним давно пора разобраться, - с этими словами карлик исчез.

В комнату заглянула Амаи:

- Госпожа Цукико? Все в порядке?

- Позови Чикако, - было ей ответом.

Через некоторое время послышались шаркающие шаги, и в комнату вошла маленькая старушка:

- Звала, Аи?

- Нянюшка! – демонесса подбежала и обняла ее.

- Опять к прежнему имени вернуться решила? - спросила старушка, целуя ее в лоб. – Я аж не поняла вначале, кто зовет.

- Это имя теперь только ты, нянюшка, знаешь.

- А муж что? Другое что ль придумал?

- Нет, не придумал. Да только нет его уже со мной.

- Как? – ахнула старушка. – Неужто этот разбойник к другой убег, тебя да ребенка оставив?

- Убили его, нянюшка, давно уже.

- А сын что?

- Сразу же странствовать пошел, чтобы стать сильнее.

- Ну что за мальчишка! – вздохнула нянька. – Силу ему искать, видите ли, вздумалось, а матери каково не подумал даже. Вот ведь непоседа! И ты одна все это время? Что ж раньше за мной не послала?

- Тогда я своими силами справилась, а вот теперь не могу. Мужа мне уже не вернуть, так я хочу сохранить единственного сына.

- А где сейчас малыш-то?

- В комнате соседней, - демонесса рассмеялась. – Да только не тот это малыш, которого мы с тобой на руках носили. Воин он теперь сильный и красивый.

- Ну, пошли, взгляну я на твоего красавца. Небось, на отца похож и девкам нравится – страсть!

Инуяша и Сещемару замерли в весьма живописной позе, вцепившись друг другу в волосы, когда дверь открылась и на пороге появилась старушка в одежде мико. Она быстро пересекла комнату и всплеснула руками, увидев состояние Сещемару:

- Ай, разбойник! Опять весь израненный лежишь! Хоть бы о матери подумал, прежде чем в драку ввязываться!

Нянька щелкнула демона по лбу. Тот, пораженный до глубины души, даже забыл возмутиться.

- А ты, - это было адресовано уже Инуяше. – Ты что ж брата-то калечишь? О-хо-хо! Ну что за мальчишки! А на отца оба похожи, но тощие-то, тощие! И в чем душа держится?

Старушка сжала запястье Сещемару, но ее пальцев не хватило, чтобы обхватить его мускулистую руку.

Тут демону удалось-таки сбросить с себя брата, и он с головой укрылся одеялом. Но его желанию остаться в покое не суждено было сбыться: подошедшая Цукико отобрала покрывало, а шустрая бабка мигом распутала перевязку на груди. К великому удивлению Инуяши, Сещемару сидел насупившись, но молчал и не пытался вырваться.

Нянька тем временем осмотрела почти затянувшийся порез и сказала:

- Ничего страшного. Сейчас я тебе один отварчик сделаю, и завтра уже в порядке будешь.

Цвет лица Сещемару из аристократически-бледного вдруг стал элегантно-зеленым с аквамариновым оттенком. Старушка и Цукико вышли.

Развеселившийся полудемон хотел было пошутить, что грозный демон терпит такое самоуправство от женщин, но натолкнулся на яростный взгляд брата.

- Скажешь… хоть… слово… задушу… - медленно выговорил Сещемару.

Нянька вернулась с большой кружкой, на которой был нарисован белый пес, и протянула ее Сещемару. Тот взял ее, но вид у него был такой, будто его ведут на эшафот, хотя, наверное, туда он шел бы спокойней. Демон сморщился от запаха, однако кружку все-таки осушил.

Инуяше было очень весело. До тех пор, пока у него перед носом не оказался тот же отвар.

- Выпей-ка и ты, - сказала старушка.

- Но я здоров! – попытался отбиться полудемон.

- Ничего, выпей на всякий случай.

Пришлось Инуяше пить. Глядя на перекосившееся лицо младшего брата, Сещемару тихо злорадствовал в сторонке.


	4. 4 Глава Ангел

Глава 4 «Ангел»

Кагоме проснулась в залитой солнечным светом комнате. Первой ее мыслью было: «Я опоздала в школу!» - но потом девушка вспомнила, что находится в прошлом, и успокоилась. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она увидела Санго и Рин, которые тихо перешептывались, стоит ли будить Хигураши или пусть еще поспит.

- Доброе утро, - сказала Кагоме, садясь на футоне. Рядом лежала ее одежда и почему-то учебник по математике. – А это что здесь делает?

- Книга оказалась у тебя под рубашкой, - пояснила охотница на демонов.

- Кагоме-сама, Караи-сан принесла еду. Позавтракайте, и можно будет пойти к Сещемару-сама, - Рин никак не могла усидеть спокойно.

- Хорошо-хорошо, - Хигураши быстро поела, зачем-то положила учебник в аптечку, и все трое вышли из комнаты.

Им навстречу попались Мироку и одна из близняшек. Монах ей что-то увлеченно рассказывал, изредка жестикулируя и обращаясь к девушке не иначе как Амаи. Санго сжала кулаки и пожалела, что оставила Хирайкоцу в комнате. Рин выбежала вперед и спросила:

- Караи-сан, можно нам пойти к Сещемару-сама?

- Конечно. Я вас провожу, - она повернулась к Мироку. – И, хоши-сама, ни меня, ни мою младшую сестру сражением с демонами не удивишь.

Из-за тонких перегородок доносились звуки борьбы и громкие вопли.

- Нет! – голос Инуяши поднялся до самой высокой ноты. – Я не буду этого делать!

- Еще как будешь, - заверил его Сещемару с каким-то мрачным торжеством. – А ну иди сюда.

- Нет! Не подходи! Неееет!

Послышалась какая-то возня, затем возмущенное «Ммммм!», и на несколько мгновений все стихло. Но очень скоро Инуяша завопил:

- Сещемару! Да как ты мог! – и раздался звук, очень похожий на пощечину. Ребята за дверью переглянулись, но все же решили войти.

Их взгляду предстало великолепное зрелище: Инуяша в мокрой на груди хаори возмущенно сопел, рядом с ним, припав на дно колено и согнувшись в три погибели, стоял Сещемару,. Потому что "пощечина" пришлась ему прямо по больному боку. А за "милыми" братьями наблюдала старая нянька, разливая по кружкам свой новый "чудо-отвар", и приговаривала:

- Вот видите, вам обоим уже лучше.

Все вопли и возня объяснились очень просто: Сещемару решил, что одному пить эти отвары невыносимо, а если с братцем вместе, может оказаться терпимо (по крайней мере плохо им тогда будет обоим), и заставлял Инуяшу пить тоже. Первую кружку полудемон выпил молча, на второй долго возмущался, а третью Сещемару заливал силой.

Ребята засмеялись, глядя на сверлящих друг друга взглядом братьев, но тут в комнату вошла Цукико:

- Вы почему мокрые? Еще не хватало, чтобы простыли! А ну-ка быстро переодевайтесь! – она указала им на две стопки одежды. – Когда приведете себя в порядок, выходите в сад, - с этими словами женщина покинула помещение. Вслед за ней вышли все остальные.

Сещемару довольно быстро переоделся в синие хакама и хаори. Инуяша предпочел бы остаться в своей одежде из меха огненной крысы, но ее не мешало бы постирать, и ему пришлось последовать примеру демона.

Сещемару уверенно шагал по извилистым дорожкам сада, за ним плелся Инуяша. Полудемону казалось, что в брате что-то изменилось, пусть даже самую малость, и он не мог не признать: такой Сещемару ему нравится гораздо больше.

Братья увидели беседку в середине сада значительно позже, чем учуяли запах "целебных отваров" няньки, от которых обоих передернуло, и услышали заливистый девичий смех. Первое, что заметили Сещемару и Инуяша, был связанный Мироку с огромной шишкой на голове. (Похоже, монах чересчур распустил руки, и девушки использовали подручные средства – котелок для отваров, жидкости в котором, правда, не было: ее нянька споила братцам.) Немного в стороне старушка и Джакен обсуждали рецепт снадобья для Мироку, который Кагоме окрестила каким-то таинственным названием «Антивиагра». Хигураши и Санго о чем-то весело щебетали с близняшками, а Цукико расчесывала Рин, порой тихонько с ней перешептываясь.

Братьев приветствовали с восторгом и тут же растащили в разные стороны. Инуяшу "взяли в плен" молодые девушки и начали упоенно теребить его уши. Сещемару попался своей матери и Рин. Они сочли, что его внешний вид оставляет желать лучшего, и решили это исправить. Их целью стали длинные, ниже колен, волосы демона.

Через час в голове Сещемару непрерывно вертелись три мысли. Первая, что от долгой неподвижности у него ужасно ноют затекшие ноги. Вторая, что он лишился как минимум половины волос. И третья, что надо бы спасти уши брата (они ему самому нравились, и демон тоже хотел потеребить эти миленькие собачьи ушки).

Когда Сещемару подумал, что и дальше сохранять неподвижность выше его сил, он был оставлен в покое. Цукико достала откуда-то флейту и заиграла. Все разговоры прекратились в одно мгнове6ние. Сещемару вздрогнул: он с первых же аккордов узнал эту песню. Неизвестный поэт переложил древнюю легенду на стихи. Хотя, как сказать неизвестный… Сещемару отлично его знал – ведь это был он сам. Прошло уже много лет, и вот он вновь услышал свою «Песню Ангела»…

Флейта заливалась: то плакала в небе птица, то весело звенел ручей, то завывала свирепая вьюга, то ласково шуршали листья на деревьях. Незаметно для самого себя Сещемару запел. Очень тихо, но его голос не тонул в звуках флейты, а переплетался с ним, создавая единую мелодию.

Я ангел, сошедший на землю с небес.

Я ангел, попавший в ваш каменный лес.

Мне все равно темно иль светло,

Я падший ангел, сломавший крыло.

И не найти мне дороги домой,

Пока не отыщет дух мой покой.

Сещемару вспомнил, как впервые увидел свиток с изображением странного существа, очень похожего на человека, но с крыльями за спиной. Тогда он подумал: как это должно быть здорово – иметь крылья. Это существо, ангел, должно было быть счастливо, ведь крылатый свободен. Но…

Ангел тьма, обреченный светить.

Ангел смерть, сотворенный чтоб жить.

Ангел скорбь, чтоб на радость обречь.

Ангел ненависть, любовь чтоб сберечь.

Ангел…

Но ангел был пленником. Принц далекой страны, он жил в роскошном дворце, который стал его клеткой, а золотое ожерелье, символ его знатности, как ошейник сдавливало шею и терялось в складках плаща, не позволявшего расправить крылья.

В клетке алмазной неволя гнетет.

Даже проблеск свободы надежду вернет.

Мои крылья скованы цепью порока,

Но растает она в бурных водах потока.

И услышав зовущие голоса,

Ангел сможет вновь вернуться в небеса!

Любовь к кому-то близкому и родному вернула ангелу крылья и свободу. Лишь раз прочитав легенду, Сещемару почувствовал, что его собственная судьба очень схожа с судьбой этого ангела. Демон должен был стать превосходным воином – он им стал. Всегда оставаться холоднокровным – он спрятал свои чувства под слоем льда. Но больше всего на свете Сещемару хотел быть самим собой, быть свободным…

В последний раз звуки музыки пролетели над садом, и флейта смолкла. Стало слышно, как тихо опадают цветки с ветвей сакуры и мягко опускаются на землю.

- Сещемару… - едва слышно позвал Инуяша. – Скажи, эту песню написал ты?

- С чего ты это взял? – голос демона был холоден.

- Догадался.

- А что если и так?

- Ничего. Просто она очень красивая.

Сещемару взглянул на брата с удивлением: еще вчера Инуяша скорее язык бы себе откусил, чем сказал такое. Но вчера было оставлено позади, и братья знали: они уже никогда не будут прежними. Что-то в них обоих менялось, неумолимо и быстро.

Еще некоторое время разговоры велись в полголоса, но вскоре все опять веселились и смеялись. Нянька и Джакен наконец-то договорились о рецепте отвара и начали пользовать им Мироку. Сещемару и Инуяша пытались под шумок улизнуть, но были схвачены и оставлены сидеть под надзором бдительной бабки. Девушки обсуждали свои секреты, слушая которые (не специально, честно-честно!) братья тщетно пытались понять, о чем идет речь.


	5. 5 Глава Влюбленные

Глава 5 «Влюбленные»

Вечером Цукико предложила гостям выкупаться. В доме было две купальни, расположенные рядом, но разделенные деревянной стеной. Одна была предоставлена парням, в другую ушли девушки. Перед тем как удалиться, демонесса сказала:

- Они под твоей ответственностью, Сещемару.

- Да, матушка, - ответил тот.

Инуяша и Мироку скисли: слишком уж исполнительным был демон. Но отказываться от своих попыток сделать понятно что, они явно не собирались, наивно полагая, что убивать их Сещемару все же не будет.

Полотенца и все прочее было уже приготовлено, и парни, пользуясь тем, что Сещемару был зажат в угол бабкой с ее новым отваром, поспешили в купальню. На их беду, демон сумел довольно быстро ускользнуть от няньки. И вот он, отметив про себя, что одежды ни одного из его "подопечных" не было, вышел к бассейну.

Оба злоумышленника стояли, согнувшись, возле стены и пытались заглянуть через найденные дыры на другую половину. Демон нахмурился и постучал костяшками пальцев по отодвинутой створке двери, но был проигнорирован самым наглым образом. Тогда Сещемару подошел к парням почти вплотную и поинтересовался:

- Ну что? Интересно?

- Неа, - протянул Инуяша. – Сюда Рин полотенце повесила.

- А мне цветок какой-то весь обзор закрыл, - пожаловался Мироку.

- Понятно…

По спинам ребят пробежал холодок. Медленно, как в дурном сне, они повернулись на голос. Перед ними стоял Сещемару. Он не мигая смотрел на них. И улыбался. Это было хуже всего. Инуяша дорого бы отдал, чтобы только демон разозлился, потому что в последний раз, когда он видел брата улыбающимся, от большой деревни осталась большая воронка, я от выпущенных Нараку демонов – пепел. На этот раз у Сещемару не было при себе Токиджина (на нем из всей одежды только и было, что полотенце вокруг бедер), но он обошелся и без меча: просто без особых церемоний зашвырнул обоих злоумышленников прямиком в горячий источник.

Джакен, вошедший в купальню, впал в состояние глубокого шока: Сещемару сидел, блаженно щурясь, а по обе стороны от него, в воде по самые уши, в одежде и с огромными шишками на головах (а нечего сопротивляться, когда старшие уму-разуму учат!) расположились Инуяша и Мироку.

Остаток вечера прошел относительно мирно. Ну, подумаешь, Инуяша долго вопил, когда после ужина нянька с помощью Рин (с которой они быстро нашли общий язык) и подключившегося Сещемару "лечила" его (хорошо хоть демон оказался не болтлив и ничего не сказал о происшествии в купальне). Ну, получил Мироку по голове бумерангом – не в первый раз. Разве стоит отвлекаться на такие мелочи?

Все легли спать поздно ночью. Рин устроилась в комнате со старой нянькой, и та гладила девочку по голове и рассказывала ей сказки, точь-в-точь как ее бабушка когда-то. Инуяша и Мироку перебрались к Сещемару. И это, потому что Цукико попросила:

- Сещемару, ты не будешь против проследить за ребятами еще немного?

Демон был, конечно, против, и даже очень, но матери не перечил.

Кагоме и Санго еще долго сидели у близняшек, разговаривая обо все на свете и глядя в седое от звезд небо.

- …а немного выше – созвездие Влюбленных, - говорила Амаи. – Вы слышали когда-нибудь эту легенду?

Получив отрицательный ответ, она попросила старшую сестру рассказать про Влюбленных.

- Это очень древняя история, - начала нараспев Караи, усаживаясь поудобнее. – Девушка была жрицей Света, а мужчина – князем Тьмы. Но вопреки всем запретам, они полюбили друг друга. Каждую ночь, когда тьма окутывала землю, девушка спешила на свидание со своим возлюбленным. Но однажды мужчина не пришел: он погиб в войне. Доведенная до отчаяния жрица показала враждующим всю свою силу. Она могла всех погубить, но вместо этого объявила войну законченной. Душа мужчины успокоилась и стала ярким созвездием. Очень скоро девушка поняла, что не может жить без своего возлюбленного. И тогда она отказалась от своей жизни, чтобы взойти на небосвод и больше никогда не расставаться с тем, кого любила.

Караи глубоко вздохнула, переводя дыхание, а Амаи спросила:

- Кагоме-чан, скажи, ты вед любишь Инуяшу?

Хигураши хотела было сказать, что она просто ищет вместе с ним осколки Камня Душ, но вместо этого ответила:

- Да, это так.

- А он тебя? – тут девушка спохватилась. – Если не хочешь, не говори.

- Боюсь, у него есть другая, - Кагоме вздохнула.

- Вот было бы здорово влюбиться… - протянула Амаи.

- Ты разве еще не любила? – поинтересовалась Санго.

- Бывало. Но я хочу найти человеческого мужчину, а они здесь крайне редко появляются.

- А ты, Караи-чан?

Амаи хихикнула:

- Моя сестричка уже давно по уши в Сещемару-сама влюблена.

- Амаи! – прикрикнула на нее зардевшаяся близняшка.

- Ладно-ладно! Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать, Санго-чан.

- О чем? – охотница спрятала вспыхнувшие щеки в ладонях.

- Признайся, тебе ведь не безупречен этот монах?

- Да нет же, ничего такого…

- Ой, ну не прикидывайся, - Амаи придвинулась поближе. – Расскажи! Ну пожалуйста! А то я обычно только с сестрицей и Цукико-сама разговариваю. Здесь впервые за много лет гости появились.

- Ну… Мироку-сама всегда хочет защитить маня… поддерживает в трудную минуту… Он такой… добрый… заботливый…

- Ага. А еще и красивый, - взглянув на Санго, младшая близняшка добавила. – Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь вставать у тебя на пути.

- Амаи-чан, а вы с сестрой давно живете в этом доме? – спросила Кагоме.

- Сколько себя помним. Наша мать, демонесса из далекой страны, была убита вскоре после нашего рождения. А отец, человек, испугался реакции соседей и бросил нас в лесу. Там нас нашла Цукико-сама, - ответила за сестру Караи.

- Так вы полудемоны?

- Да, но госпожу это ничуть не смутило, и она взяла нас в свой дом. Ину-но-Тайшо тогда был уже убит, а Сещемару-сама был уже взрослым демоном и давно ушел из поместья и возвращался сюда всего пару раз, да и то ненадолго. А Цукико-сама воспитала нас как своих дочерей.

- И вы никогда не хотели уйти? – осторожно осведомилась Санго.

- И что нам тогда делать? Люди не примут нас. А здесь мы нужны госпожи Цукико.

- Быть кому-то нужным, это действительно важно, - пробормотала Кагоме, ее глаза слипались. Последнее, что увидела девушка, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, был силуэт огромной белой собаки на фоне луны.

Нараку сидел на татами в новом оккупированном им поместье с чашечкой хорошего сакэ в руке и еще несколькими бутылочками за спиной и наблюдал за злющей-презлющей Кагурой, которую он заставил убираться. Женщина раздобыла где-то метлу и теперь вметала из дома расплодившихся пауков. Она бы с огромным удовольствием отправила вслед за ним и своего хозяина, но метлой такую тушу не сдвинешь, а веер он у нее отобрал, и поэтому Повелительнице Ветра приходилось довольствоваться отряхиванием метлы над его чашкой.

Когда в комнату, шлепая грязными ногами, вошел красноглазый карлик, первое, что он увидел, были летящая в него метла и дико кричащая женщина: «Ааааа! Я только что здесь вымыла!». Нараку, оглушенный воплем Кагуры, даже забыл удивиться, как смог этот мелкий преодолеть его барьер, потому что был занят переставлением сакэ в безопасное место.

Карлик на удивление недолго находился в отключке, но, когда он пришел в себя, Абсолютное Зло уже напустил на себя максимально важный вид и спросил:

- Кто ты? И зачем пришел во владения Нараку?

- Я демон Рафу, - представился коротышка и добавил. – Кстати, тоже из семейства паучьих. А тебе хочу предложить взаимовыгодную сделку.

- И как же ты сможешь помочь великому Нараку? – захохотал полудемон.

- Могу показать, где сейчас Инуяша и Сещемару.

- Что? – взревел Нараку. – Так они живы?

- Вполне. Тебя ведь интересует Инуяша? А вот меня только старшенький. Каждому по братику, а в итоге избавимся от обоих.

- А чем тебя этот демон интересует? – подозрительно осведомилось Зло.

- Зуб у меня на него. Вот видишь? – Рафу продемонстрировал единственный зуб.

- Что, один всего?

- Другие он уже выбил. Отец его хорошо ко мне относился, а у сына никакого уважения к старшим.

- Причем у обоих, - поддакнул Нараку. – Так, где они сейчас?

- В поместье своего батюшки.

- Канна, покажи мне их, - приказал полудемон своему порождению.

- Не могу, - прошептала девочка.

- Почему?

- Барьер там, - усмехнулся Рафу. – Его ни один демон не пройдет, если он только не из рода Белых Псов.

- А мы-то как его тогда пройдем? – напустился на карлика Нараку.

- Слабина одна есть. Под большим водопадом спрятана глубокая пещера, которая ведет за барьер. Там и пройдем.

- Ладно. Когда?

- Через десять дней. Нужно кое-что подготовить. Жди.

С этими словами маленький демон исчез, оставив Нараку наедине с девушками. Полудемон немного подумал и приказал:

- Покажи-ка мне этого Рафу, Канна. Какой-то он подозрительный.

Девочка повернулась к хозяину, и Нараку уставился на гладь зеркала.


	6. 6 Глава Луна

Глава 7 «Клык»

Следующее утро обитатели поместья встречали под нытье полудемона, которому "вредина Сещемару" не дал досмотреть хороший сон, стряхнув с теплого плеча на холодную землю. Вышеупомянутый "вредина" с непроницаемым видом уставился на стену и думал о "грехах во спасение", другими словами, он размышлял о том, что бы такое сделать с Инуяшей, чтобы, наконец, остаться в тишине. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, от одних только мыслей полудемон не замолкал, а перейти к решительным действиям Сещемару попросту не успел.

Во дворе, подняв столб пыли, приземлилась трехглазая корова, с которой спрыгнул старичок.

- Тотосай? – изумился Инуяша. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

- О, Инуяша. Так, Тенсейгу чинить надо. Тессайга хоть в порядке?

- Ага, в полном, - тут полудемон хитро прищурился. – Тотосай, тебе ведь клык Сещемару нужен будет?

- Ну… да. Тенсейга ведь надвое переломлен? Придется перековывать.

- Старик, я тебе помогу, - Инуяша хлопнул кузнеца по плечу.

Оба сообщника начали подбираться к Сещемару, но, когда они попытались схватить его, послышалось громкое «Бум!», и демон не спеша удалился, накручивая на когтистый палец прядь волос и делая вид, что шишки на головах Инуяши и Тотосая вовсе не его рук дело.

Затея заполучить клык Сещемару была почти безнадежной, но Тотосаю был выдвинут строгий ультиматум: если он не хочет увидеть клыки демона не на наковальне, а на своей шкуре, он должен починить Тенсейгу, чего бы это ни стоило. А стоило это, как оказалось впоследствии, очень многого.

Кагоме тосковала за книжкой. Надвигались контрольные, а она уже очень сильно отставала, особенно по математике. Самые простые задачи никак не хотели решаться, а в уравнениях вообще получалась сплошная бессмыслица. Хигураши быстро водила кистью по бумаге (ну что поделать, не было тогда ручек, не было), но решение все равно не получалось. Вконец разозлившись, девушка схватила учебник и отправила его в полет за открытую дверь. И надо же такому случиться – именно в этот миг мимо проходил Сещемару. В последнюю секунду демон успел перехватить книгу (а был бы не так проворен, получил бы три сотни страничек качественной бумаги прямиком в голову).

- Алгебра… - прочитал Сещемару. – И зачем тебе понадобилось кидать ее в меня?

- Ты просто случайно здесь оказался, - смущенно пробормотала девушка. – Я целилась в сад, потому что эта алгебра меня ужасно нервирует.

- Отчего же?

- У меня ничего не получается! Ни одной задачи!

- Не вижу ничего сложного, - вынес свой вердикт демон, полистав учебник.

- Тогда, может, поможешь мне?

- Нет.

- Ну, пожалуйста! – Кагоме крепко ухватила Сещемару за штанину. – Иначе я никогда не напишу контрольную.

Демон не совсем понимал, что такое "контрольная", но сделал вывод, что это что-то вроде битвы за честь, и сменил гнев на милость.

Инуяша тихо заглянул в комнату и прямо-таки затрясся от ярости. Его старший брат сидел рядом с Кагоме и что-то ей рассказывал, периодически проводя кистью по бумаге перед собой. А Кагоме, его Кагоме, ловила каждое слово демона, восторженно глядя на него. Наблюдая за этим, полудемон решил, что одним только клыком Сещемару теперь не отделается.

К сожалению, в арсенале Инуяши такой способности как осторожность не существовало. Его великолепный (как он сам считал) прыжок был испорчен: Сещемару слегка отклонился в сторону, попутно подправляя братца за рукав, чтобы тот уж точно встретился лбом с полом. Доски оказались крепкими, но полудемон на некоторое время ушел в мир бессознательного, а демон продолжил свою лекцию:

- Решение задач очень похоже на бой, в котором каждое следующее движение зависит от движения соперника.

- Как это? – не поняла Кагоме.

- Ну к примеру, я сейчас на тебя нападу. Что ты будешь делать?

- Попытаюсь привести в чувство Инуяшу.

- А если не получится?

- Позову на помощь.

- Никто не придет.

- Буду отбиваться.

- Я сильнее.

- Начну плакаться тебе в грудь.

- Не поможет.

- А вдруг захлебнешься?

Несколько минут была мертвая тишина: Сещемару обдумывал такой вариант развития событий. Потом он вздохнул:

- Ладно, давай по-другому. Что делает Инуяша, когда я оказываюсь в его поле зрения?

- Хватается за Тессайгу.

- А я что делаю?

- Смотришь на него, как на придурка.

- Э… Ну, да, спорить не стану. А потом?

- Хватаешь Токиджин.

- Именно. Как действует Инуяша, когда я на него нападаю?

- Защищается.

- А если он на меня?

- Сначала уворачиваешься, а потом атакуешь сам.

- С задачами точно также. Выбираешь способ, который тебе больше нравится и решаешь. Я могу показать тебе только несколько задач, которые встречаются чаще всего. Любая техника как владения мечом, так и рукопашного боя, учит основам, но остальное зависит только от воина или, в твоем случае, от решающего. Тебе придется научиться самой находить решения. А залог всего – практика. Сколько осталось до этой контрольной?

- Неделя.

- День уйдет на дорогу до колодца, и еще один тебе нужно будет готовиться в твоем времени… - прикинул Сещемару. – Значит, остается только пять дней, чтобы прорешать весь учебник.

- Что? – от вопля Кагоме Инуяша мигом пришел в себя. – Сещемару, ты издеваешься?

Демон пожал плечами:

- Не хочешь – не надо. Я обычно людям вообще не помогаю. Либо ты делаешь, что я говорю, и прямо сейчас приступаешь к задачам, либо я ухожу, - он начал подниматься.

- Постой. Я буду решать, - Хигураши обреченно вздохнула.

Была тихая звездная ночь. Ветер шуршал в саду. Все обитатели поместья собрались в одной комнате и теперь занимались своими делами: болтали, потирали ушибы от пощечин, решали задачи, следили за Кагоме и перевязывали Тотосая. Зачем перевязывать Тотосая? Просто у Сещемару очень хорошо развиты навыки воина: нападают – отбивайся. Вот он и отбивался, а рука у него тяжелая. Но не все было так идеально…

- Сещемару, у меня ничего не получается!

- Да я же только что все объяснил! Здесь нужно не умножать, а делить.

- Почему?

- Потому что только часть налогов прибавляется и преумножает казну дайме. А все остальное отнимается и делится между сборщиками. Перерешивай.

Сделав, наконец, задачу правильно, Кагоме потянулась и попросила:

- Давай продолжим завтра, я ужасно устала.

- Хорошо, - согласился Сещемару. – Я тогда поищу в библиотеке еще задач.

- Здесь есть библиотека?

- Конечно. И весьма большая.

Демон встал и пошел за новой порцией мучений для Хигураши. Но стоило ему сделать шаг за порог, как что-то метнулось ему в лицо. Раздалось громкое «Ай!», а следом целый поток нецензурной лексики. Все подивились: откуда воспитанный демон-аристократ знает такие выражения, а Инуяша (который сам ругаться умел отменно) даже запомнил несколько новых особо смачных слов.

- Сещемару! – прикрикнула на сына Цукико, зажимая ладонями уши Рин.

Старая нянька быстро подошла к демону и, сделав что-то, от чего тот еще раз айкнул, продемонстрировала острый клык:

- Тотосай, теперь можешь чинить Тенсейгу. А ты, Сещемару, не дергайся, к утру новый зуб вырастет. И, если не хочешь каждый раз получать по лицу граблями, смотри под ноги.

Демон проворчал что-то неразборчивое и удалился в сторону библиотеки, но потом весь оставшийся вечер был злющий, как стая собак. Инуяша и Мироку ходили по комнате на цыпочках и только возле стен, а Джакен вообще не приближался к хозяину ближе чем на десять метров.


	7. 7 Глава Клык

Глава 7 «Клык»

Следующее утро обитатели поместья встречали под нытье полудемона, которому "вредина Сещемару" не дал досмотреть хороший сон, стряхнув с теплого плеча на холодную землю. Вышеупомянутый "вредина" с непроницаемым видом уставился на стену и думал о "грехах во спасение", другими словами, он размышлял о том, что бы такое сделать с Инуяшей, чтобы, наконец, остаться в тишине. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, от одних только мыслей полудемон не замолкал, а перейти к решительным действиям Сещемару попросту не успел.

Во дворе, подняв столб пыли, приземлилась трехглазая корова, с которой спрыгнул старичок.

- Тотосай? – изумился Инуяша. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

- О, Инуяша. Так, Тенсейгу чинить надо. Тессайга хоть в порядке?

- Ага, в полном, - тут полудемон хитро прищурился. – Тотосай, тебе ведь клык Сещемару нужен будет?

- Ну… да. Тенсейга ведь надвое переломлен? Придется перековывать.

- Старик, я тебе помогу, - Инуяша хлопнул кузнеца по плечу.

Оба сообщника начали подбираться к Сещемару, но, когда они попытались схватить его, послышалось громкое «Бум!», и демон не спеша удалился, накручивая на когтистый палец прядь волос и делая вид, что шишки на головах Инуяши и Тотосая вовсе не его рук дело.

Затея заполучить клык Сещемару была почти безнадежной, но Тотосаю был выдвинут строгий ультиматум: если он не хочет увидеть клыки демона не на наковальне, а на своей шкуре, он должен починить Тенсейгу, чего бы это ни стоило. А стоило это, как оказалось впоследствии, очень многого.

Кагоме тосковала за книжкой. Надвигались контрольные, а она уже очень сильно отставала, особенно по математике. Самые простые задачи никак не хотели решаться, а в уравнениях вообще получалась сплошная бессмыслица. Хигураши быстро водила кистью по бумаге (ну что поделать, не было тогда ручек, не было), но решение все равно не получалось. Вконец разозлившись, девушка схватила учебник и отправила его в полет за открытую дверь. И надо же такому случиться – именно в этот миг мимо проходил Сещемару. В последнюю секунду демон успел перехватить книгу (а был бы не так проворен, получил бы три сотни страничек качественной бумаги прямиком в голову).

- Алгебра… - прочитал Сещемару. – И зачем тебе понадобилось кидать ее в меня?

- Ты просто случайно здесь оказался, - смущенно пробормотала девушка. – Я целилась в сад, потому что эта алгебра меня ужасно нервирует.

- Отчего же?

- У меня ничего не получается! Ни одной задачи!

- Не вижу ничего сложного, - вынес свой вердикт демон, полистав учебник.

- Тогда, может, поможешь мне?

- Нет.

- Ну, пожалуйста! – Кагоме крепко ухватила Сещемару за штанину. – Иначе я никогда не напишу контрольную.

Демон не совсем понимал, что такое "контрольная", но сделал вывод, что это что-то вроде битвы за честь, и сменил гнев на милость.

Инуяша тихо заглянул в комнату и прямо-таки затрясся от ярости. Его старший брат сидел рядом с Кагоме и что-то ей рассказывал, периодически проводя кистью по бумаге перед собой. А Кагоме, его Кагоме, ловила каждое слово демона, восторженно глядя на него. Наблюдая за этим, полудемон решил, что одним только клыком Сещемару теперь не отделается.

К сожалению, в арсенале Инуяши такой способности как осторожность не существовало. Его великолепный (как он сам считал) прыжок был испорчен: Сещемару слегка отклонился в сторону, попутно подправляя братца за рукав, чтобы тот уж точно встретился лбом с полом. Доски оказались крепкими, но полудемон на некоторое время ушел в мир бессознательного, а демон продолжил свою лекцию:

- Решение задач очень похоже на бой, в котором каждое следующее движение зависит от движения соперника.

- Как это? – не поняла Кагоме.

- Ну к примеру, я сейчас на тебя нападу. Что ты будешь делать?

- Попытаюсь привести в чувство Инуяшу.

- А если не получится?

- Позову на помощь.

- Никто не придет.

- Буду отбиваться.

- Я сильнее.

- Начну плакаться тебе в грудь.

- Не поможет.

- А вдруг захлебнешься?

Несколько минут была мертвая тишина: Сещемару обдумывал такой вариант развития событий. Потом он вздохнул:

- Ладно, давай по-другому. Что делает Инуяша, когда я оказываюсь в его поле зрения?

- Хватается за Тессайгу.

- А я что делаю?

- Смотришь на него, как на придурка.

- Э… Ну, да, спорить не стану. А потом?

- Хватаешь Токиджин.

- Именно. Как действует Инуяша, когда я на него нападаю?

- Защищается.

- А если он на меня?

- Сначала уворачиваешься, а потом атакуешь сам.

- С задачами точно также. Выбираешь способ, который тебе больше нравится и решаешь. Я могу показать тебе только несколько задач, которые встречаются чаще всего. Любая техника как владения мечом, так и рукопашного боя, учит основам, но остальное зависит только от воина или, в твоем случае, от решающего. Тебе придется научиться самой находить решения. А залог всего – практика. Сколько осталось до этой контрольной?

- Неделя.

- День уйдет на дорогу до колодца, и еще один тебе нужно будет готовиться в твоем времени… - прикинул Сещемару. – Значит, остается только пять дней, чтобы прорешать весь учебник.

- Что? – от вопля Кагоме Инуяша мигом пришел в себя. – Сещемару, ты издеваешься?

Демон пожал плечами:

- Не хочешь – не надо. Я обычно людям вообще не помогаю. Либо ты делаешь, что я говорю, и прямо сейчас приступаешь к задачам, либо я ухожу, - он начал подниматься.

- Постой. Я буду решать, - Хигураши обреченно вздохнула.

Была тихая звездная ночь. Ветер шуршал в саду. Все обитатели поместья собрались в одной комнате и теперь занимались своими делами: болтали, потирали ушибы от пощечин, решали задачи, следили за Кагоме и перевязывали Тотосая. Зачем перевязывать Тотосая? Просто у Сещемару очень хорошо развиты навыки воина: нападают – отбивайся. Вот он и отбивался, а рука у него тяжелая. Но не все было так идеально…

- Сещемару, у меня ничего не получается!

- Да я же только что все объяснил! Здесь нужно не умножать, а делить.

- Почему?

- Потому что только часть налогов прибавляется и преумножает казну дайме. А все остальное отнимается и делится между сборщиками. Перерешивай.

Сделав, наконец, задачу правильно, Кагоме потянулась и попросила:

- Давай продолжим завтра, я ужасно устала.

- Хорошо, - согласился Сещемару. – Я тогда поищу в библиотеке еще задач.

- Здесь есть библиотека?

- Конечно. И весьма большая.

Демон встал и пошел за новой порцией мучений для Хигураши. Но стоило ему сделать шаг за порог, как что-то метнулось ему в лицо. Раздалось громкое «Ай!», а следом целый поток нецензурной лексики. Все подивились: откуда воспитанный демон-аристократ знает такие выражения, а Инуяша (который сам ругаться умел отменно) даже запомнил несколько новых особо смачных слов.

- Сещемару! – прикрикнула на сына Цукико, зажимая ладонями уши Рин.

Старая нянька быстро подошла к демону и, сделав что-то, от чего тот еще раз айкнул, продемонстрировала острый клык:

- Тотосай, теперь можешь чинить Тенсейгу. А ты, Сещемару, не дергайся, к утру новый зуб вырастет. И, если не хочешь каждый раз получать по лицу граблями, смотри под ноги.

Демон проворчал что-то неразборчивое и удалился в сторону библиотеки, но потом весь оставшийся вечер был злющий, как стая собак. Инуяша и Мироку ходили по комнате на цыпочках и только возле стен, а Джакен вообще не приближался к хозяину ближе чем на десять метров.


	8. 8 Глава Барьер

Глава 8 «Барьер»

Еще никогда Кагоме не спала так сладко… И никогда у нее еще не было такого ужасного пробуждения. Чувство того, что на нее кто-то неотрывно смотрит, раздражало. Когда Хигураши открыла глаза, первый, кого она увидела, был Сещемару. Заметив, что девушка проснулась, он тихо произнес:

- Собирайся и выходи, - и быстро выскользнул из комнаты.

Кагоме ужасно не хотелось вставать, но она все же пересилила себя. Санго еще спала, и Хигураши одевалась по возможности бесшумно, но она очень спешила, потому что боялась, что демон уйдет без нее. Как оказалось, беспокоилась девушка напрасно. Он ждал ее возле двери, не проявляя ни малейших признаков недовольства.

Жестом приказав Кагоме следовать за ним, Сещемару пересек двор и вышел за ворота. Хигураши никогда прежде не была за пределами поместья и теперь восхищенно смотрела по сторонам. Солнце еще только приподнялось над горизонтом и робко освещало далекие просторы полей и холмов. Яркие краски слепили глаза. Изумрудно-зеленая трава была испещрена пестрой россыпью цветов, похожих на самоцветы; речка, змеей вившаяся меж холмов, поражала своей алмазной чистотой. Но, когда Кагоме вслед за Сещемару поднялась на самый высокий холм, у нее просто перехватило дух: бескрайняя равнина упиралась в горизонт, а на западе, залитый золотом света, высился лес.

Вдруг Сещемару засвистел. Долгий, переливчатый свист разнесся над землей, и, откликнувшись на призыв, из леса выбежал конь. В несколько мгновений он достиг возвышенности и остановился перед демоном, положив голову ему на плечо. Сещемару погладил снежно-белую шею коня и сказал, обращаясь к Кагоме:

- Его имя Араши. Сегодня мы с ним покажем тебе кое-что важное.

- Я никогда не думала, что демоны-псы ладят с лошадьми, - задумчиво произнесла девушка. – От Инуяши обычно все шарахаются. Почему же тогда этот конь даже прибежал на твой зов?

- Потому что когда-то я его спас.

- Что?

- Очень давно я нашел в лесу жеребенка. Малыш сломал ногу и не мог бежать, когда напали волки. Обычно, так покалечившихся коней, сразу же убивают, но я забрал его с собой и вылечил. Мы с Араши выросли вместе, но я никогда не ограничивал его свободы. Теперь он мне верит и всегда является, когда я его зову.

- Ты сказал, что это было очень давно? Но конь выглядит совсем молодым. Получается, он демон?

- Нет, но здесь время течет по-другому.

- Где – здесь?

- Скоро узнаешь, - уклончиво ответил Сещемару и легко запрыгнул коню на спину. – Залезай, - сказал он, подавая руку Кагоме.

- А? Но как же… А седло и поводья?

- В них нет нужды.

Все еще с опаской девушка ухватилась за протянутую ладонь и не успела опомниться, как очутилась перед Сещемару, чуть ли не у него на коленях. Конь встрепенулся и сорвался с места, мгновенно оставив позади еще видневшиеся стены поместья.

Ветер свистел у Кагоме в ушах, деревья стремительно мелькали сбоку, а она сидела, прижавшись к демону, мужчине, о котором (она только что осознала) ей практически ничего не было известно. Еще три дня назад она знала только, что Сещемару всегда холоден и сдержан, очень силен и не особо тепло относится к людям. И вдруг все в одночасье изменилось. Она, чтобы помочь ему, отправилась в далекие земли, и неизвестно даже в какой стороне находится колодец-Костоглот, единственное, что соединяет ее с домом. А демон ни с того, ни с сего стал разговорчивее, перестал сориться с Инуяшей по поводу и без оного, и согласился помочь ей с математикой. И теперь Кагоме была с Сещемару один на один и не знала чего ожидать. Причины для беспокойства были, но Хигураши не чувствовала угрозы и доверчиво жалась к демону в поисках тепла.

Конь внезапно остановился и с жалобным ржанием встал на дыбы. Кагоме показалось, что она вот-вот упадет. Девушка зажмурилась, но удара не последовало. Когда конь успокоился, Хигураши решилась открыть глаза. Сещемару сидел все также прямо, в его глазах горела решимость, а могучая воля непостижимым образом успокаивала. Демон легко подхватил Кагоме за талию и спрыгнул на землю.

- Сещемару! – возмутилась девушка.

- Что? – он взглянул вниз.

- Ты, конечно, сильный, уверенный в себе и, признаю, весьма хорош собой, но…

- Но?

- Но, может, прекратишь меня лапать?

- Да что ты о себе думаешь? – возмутился Сещемару и отдернул руку. – Я только помог тебе спуститься. Или ты хотела делать это сама, кубарем?

- Спасибо, конечно, но руки все равно не распускай, а то скажу Инуяше, что ты ко мне приставал.

- Можно подумать меня это волнует, - фыркнул демон. – И, знаешь, если бы я действительно хотел что-то сделать, то сделал бы это здесь и сейчас.

Хигураши отошла на несколько шагов и поправила предательски задравшуюся юбку. Демон с иронией проследил за ее немного нервными движениями и вспыхнувшими румянцем щеки, и какая-то горькая усмешка искривила его красивые губы. Он скользящим шагом двинулся вперед, но Кагоме остановила его:

- Постой. Как я узнаю, что ты ничего не замышляешь?

Сещемару слегка повернул голову и произнес:

- Никак. Я сказал, что не трону тебя, а довериться моему слову или нет, решать тебе. Но одна ты отсюда не выберешься.

Немного подумав, девушка догнала демона и пошла с ним рядом, не задавая вопросов и больше не сомневаясь.

Инуяша проснулся и прислушался. Ни звука. Сладко зевнув, он перевернулся на другой бок и вдруг заметил, что Сещемару в комнате отсутствовал. Полудемон вскочил с футона, словно кто-то положил туда ежа. Заподозрив неладное, он прокрался к комнате девушек и заглянул внутрь. Кагоме там не было! К тому же в воздухе витал запах лаванды, а Инуяша отлично помнил, как вчера он сам же плеснул Сещемару на волосы лавандовой воды.

Полудемон не хотел даже думать об этом, но такие мысли как назло лезли в голову. Кагоме сейчас была наедине с его братом неизвестно где! Хотя… Их можно выследить по запаху, решил Инуяша и помчался вслед так быстро, как только мог.

Равнина казалась бескрайней, но стоило Кагоме сделать шаг, все изменилось. Яркие краски померкли, вокруг оказался темный лес, видневшиеся из-за вершин деревьев клочья неба казались серыми, и вся картина была безжизненна: ни зверя, ни птицы, даже ни одного насекомого. Девушка повернула голову и едва не закричала от страха: стоящий рядом Сещемару изменился. Спокойное лицо стало суровым, в золотые глаза вернулась надменность, а вся фигура дышала угрозой и опасностью.

- Сещемару, где мы? – тихо спросила Кагоме.

Демон не ответил, только смерил ее презрительным взглядом. В этот момент он казался таким чужим и холодным, что девушка не удержалась и хотела убежать. Но не успела она сделать и двух шагов, как Сещемару схватил ее за руку и резко прянул назад. Хигураши почувствовала сопротивление барьера и картина вновь поменялась. Вокруг опять бушевала жизнь, зеленая равнина раскинулась до самого горизонта, а демон стал прежним и необъяснимо родным.

- Что сейчас произошло? – все еще в шоке от пережитого тихо поинтересовалась Кагоме.

- Ты встретилась с миром, в котором живешь.

- Как это?

- Пройдя сквозь барьер, отделяющий этот край, ты попала в тот мир, где всегда жила. Мир, полный фальши и лжи, страхов и угроз, корыстолюбия и сладострастия. Мир, в котором все скрываются за масками.

- Нет… - неверяще прошептала девушка. – Я бы не смогла жить так… Это слишком ужасно…

- После Благословенной Земли любой другой край покажется тебе враждебным.

- Благословенная Земля? Что это?

- То, где мы сейчас находимся. Место, окруженное сильным барьером, отгораживающим от бедствий. Чужаки не могут проникнуть сюда, беды и болезни обходят стороной, а время замедляет ход настолько, что кажется остановившимся. Но будь осторожна, не все что ты видишь – реальность.

- А что еще?

- Иллюзия. Ты смотришь вдаль и видишь уходящую за горизонт равнину, но сделай один шаг и…

- И она исчезает, - закончила Хигураши.

- Да, - Сещемару слегка склонил голову. – Потому что она не настоящая. Впрочем, тот лес тоже.

- А ты? – вдруг спросила Кагоме. – Который ты настоящий? Здесь или снаружи?

- С чего вдруг тебя это заинтересовало? – демон внимательно смотрел на нее.

- Просто хочу знать и все, - твердо отчеканила девушка.

- Никакой, - Сещемару прикрыл глаза. – Там я всегда ношу маску, как и все, а здесь не могу противиться магии барьера, медленно, но верно меняющего любого.

- Тогда, получается, ты никогда не бываешь самим собой?

- Почему? Бываю. Но лишь во сне. Мир снов очень хрупок, но у него нет рамок, которые бы ограничивали мысли и чувства. Только там можно быть свободным. По-настоящему свободным…

Демон устремил взгляд вдаль. Солнце освещало его лицо; золотые блики скользили по светлой коже, плясали в глазах, отражались от волос. Высокий, красивый, завораживающий и невероятно привлекательный – таким Кагоме увидела Сещемару. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, она качнулась вперед и обхватила руками шею демона. Тот застыл в изумлении.

Через несколько секунд он опомнился и попытался отстраниться, но, как оказалось, это было только хуже. Не заметив камень под ногами, Сещемару споткнулся и непроизвольно увлек девушку вслед за собой на землю. Падая, Хигураши опомнилась, но было слишком поздно. Когда Кагоме поняла, что вот-вот поцелуется с Сещемару, демон прикрыл губы ладонью. Этот жест вызвал у девушки бурный поток гнева, мгновенно заглушив благодарность и осознание того, что он сделал это для нее же.

- Ублюдок! Что? Я недостаточно хороша для тебя? – со всей силы ударив Сещемару по щеке и расцарапав ее ногтями, Кагоме вскочила и отвернулась от него.

Инуяша застыл на месте, наблюдая, как Кагоме обняла, а потом собиралась поцеловать его старшего брата. Он отлично видел и слышал все и, когда девушка, отвесив демону пощечину, устремилась к нему, даже не позволил ей приблизиться, оттолкнув. Полудемон подошел к Сещемару и, глядя ему в глаза, сказал:

- Спасибо. Но теперь вставай и сразись со мной.

Демон поднялся с земли. Братья встали друг напротив друга и, сжав кулаки, устремились вперед. Но они не успели ударить, потому что между ними неожиданно возникла Цукико. Женщина с неожиданной силой толкнула их в разные стороны.

- Вы сразитесь, да вот только не друг с другом.

Никто не успел уследить, как у нее в руках появились Тессайга и Тенсейга. Яркая вспышка, и вот уже вместо мечей рядом с Цукико оказались мужчина и женщина. Встрепанные и гладкие волосы, мускулистые и хрупкие руки, но абсолютно идентичные глаза, сверкающие холодом стали. Тессайга и Тенсейга, брат и сестра, разрушение и создание, ад и рай – два меча, создание искусным кузнецом из клыка великого демона. Такие разные, но они одно и то же.

Благовония медленно тлели в курильнице, распространяя сладковатый дурманящий аромат. Завеса дыма опустилась на землю, затуманенный разум приказывал глазам закрыться, ноги становились ватными, тело не слушалось. Сквозь блаженную полудрему прозвучал звонкий голос: «Познайте пути ада и рая. Пройдите по мосту позабытых воспоминаний,» - и сознание поглотила тьма.


	9. 9 Глава Щенок

Глава 9 «Щенок»

Я боюсь грозы. Не знаю почему. Мне не страшен дождь, я не моргнув глазом слушаю самые сильные раскаты грома, спокойно смотрю на мелькающие стрелы молний. Но, когда они сплетаются вместе в одну стихию, мне становится страшно. В шуме дождя начинают мерещиться шаги; гром походит на злобное рычание чего-то столь ужасного, что отступают даже сильнейшие, а вспышки молний высвечивают холодным, мертвецким светом темные силуэты чудовищ.

Вот и сегодня. Гроза словно поджидала, когда я останусь один в комнате. Стоило мне приоткрыть створки двери и выглянуть на улицу, ко мне ворвался порыв ветра, от которого вздрогнуло пламя светильника, и заплясали по потолку тени, и в тот же миг хлынул проливной дождь, над садом пронесся грозный рокот, а в лицо мне ударил сноп света.

Почему так происходит? Я пытаюсь бороться со своим страхом или хотя бы спрятаться от него на время. Но даже с головой укрывшись одеялом, я не могу спастись. Становится только хуже. Воображение, как назло, рисует самые ужасные картины, невероятно обострившийся слух ловит каждый шорох, моя тревога только нарастает. Я знаю, что стоит мне кликнуть, и из соседней комнаты тотчас же прибегут служанки или нянька. Но как после этого я смогу смотреть в глаза своей совести? Я ведь мужчина и должен сохранить свою гордость.

Лежа навзничь на футоне, я продолжаю молча размазывать по лицу постыдные слезы, до крови прикусив нижнюю губу. Вдруг мне на затылок опустилась теплая рука. Отец? Как странно, он смотрит на меня совершенно спокойно, в его глазах нет ни следа упрека. «В страхе нет слабости, - говорит он. – Потому что, преодолев его, ты найдешь свою силу». Сейчас я еще не знаю, что пройдет время, и гроза уже не будет пугать меня, а молнии станут моим оружием. Тогда я буду суровым воином, который никогда не показывает своих чувств, скрывая их за ледяной маской. Но пока я еще щенок, засыпающий, прижавшись к отцу.

Острые когти скребут по граниту, пальцы изо всех сил цепляются за каменные выступы, из-под ног сыплются камни. Я знаю – одно неверное движение, и моя жизнь окончится – сзади обрыв. Эта скала не зря называется Утесом Смерти: упав с такой высоты выжить невозможно. Говорят, раньше уставшие от жизни приходили сюда и бросались вниз. Но я не знаю, до каких глубин отчаяния нужно дойти, чтобы это сделать. Утес Смерти задевает вершиной облака, а далеко внизу среди клочьев тумана бьется о каменные зубы морская вода, вертя в диких водоворотах шапки белой пены. Я не добрался даже до середины, но уже отсюда падать слишком страшно: за долгий полет успеешь осознать неминуемую гибель и понять, как на самом деле дорога жизнь.

Этот подъем – единственный ведущий на вершину. Зачем я иду туда? Несколько дней назад я услышал рассказ о древнем клинке могучего воина, который завещал свою легендарную силу тому, кто отыщет меч. Найти его непросто, но у меня нет выбора, я должен стать сильным.

Чем выше я поднимаюсь, тем тяжелее становится дышать. Холодный воздух, густой, как масло, раскаленной лавой вливается в легкие, и в груди начинает бушевать неистовый пожар. Белый снег при каждом прикосновении обжигает руки. Я знаю – дальше будет только хуже, но я не могу отступить. Особенно сейчас, когда до цели осталось всего несколько шагов, пусть даже таких сложных.

На самой вершине есть небольшая площадка, с трех сторон окруженная мрачными гранитными стенами. Пусть был долог, и вот я наконец добрался сюда. Я бы ни за что в жизни не поверил, что такое действительно может быть, но сейчас я вижу это своими собственными глазами. Среди черных скал, где никогда не тает снег, ярким огнем пылает алый цветок. Это легендарная Кровь Снега, хранящая силу древних. Она невероятно красива, но коснуться ее – заведомая погибель. Нежные лепестки острее меча, а стебель и листья покрыты тонкой пленкой яда. Цель моего путешествия прямо передо мной – тонкий узорчатый меч, по самую рукоять вогнанный в землю.

Но не я один ищу силу этого клинка. Какой-то другой демон (судя по запаху из племени мотыльков с востока) уже пытается вытащить его. Заметив меня, он прекращает свои старания, видимо, решив для начала избавиться от соперника. Но сдаваться я не собираюсь.

Похоже, противник мне попался глуповатый: я уже третий раз пропускаю его мимо себя одним и тем же приемом. Однако, должен признать, этот демон весьма силен, и я еще жив лишь потому, что гораздо быстрее. Но я не могу использовать здесь все преимущества своей скорости: слишком мало места. Если он сейчас примет демоническую форму и использует свои способности, мне несдобровать. Мой противник довольно неплохо владеет двумя огромными ножами и не позволяет мне приблизиться. Припав к земле и одним ударом сбив его с ног, я выигрываю немного времени. Без меча мне этого демона не одолеть. Я уже подскочил к клинку и приготовился тащить его, но меч просто вываливается ко мне в руки, из-за чего я едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не упасть. Теперь я легко смогу победить. Шаг вперед, и идеально отточенное лезвие пронзает моего врага.

Меч сам выбирает себе хозяина и не покидает его до конца. Этот великолепный клинок мой. Дайске, "Великая Помощь", надолго останется со мной, а через три века вернется сюда, чтобы снова ждать меня, навеки выбранного верным мечом.

Идет война, и сегодня я впервые приму участие в битве двух армий. Обычно щенков и молодых псов туда не допускают, но для меня сделали исключение. Победив семерых солдат, я сумел доказать, что в свои шестнадцать, хотя я и считаюсь щенком, мои воинские навыки ничем не уступают взрослым. И теперь я еду в первых рядах кавалерии рядом с отцом. Он наш командир, побывавший во множестве битв, и конь у него такой же спокойный, умудренный опытом, но не годами, сильный. А мой конь под стать мне самому – верткий, молодой жеребец, который горит нетерпением вступить в свой первый бой. Ко мне приставили двух воинов для охраны, объяснив «на всякий случай». Они следуют за мной шаг в шаг, и это уже начинает раздражать. Но сегодня я докажу, что со мной нужно считаться.

Мы уже почти на месте, осталось только преодолеть небольшую лощину с двух сторон зажатую высокими скалами. Я мигом настораживаюсь: ветер доносит едва уловимые запахи вражеской армии, но все перебивает неприятный, остро пахнущий гнилью запах болота. Эта лощина мне очень не нравится: слишком легко здесь устроить засаду. И, похоже, я прав. Далеко впереди, средь огромных серых валунов сгустились темные тени. Вражеские лучники неплохо подготовлены, но и нас недооценивать не стоит. Стрелы летят одновременно с нескольких сторон, однако, с такого дальнего расстояния предугадать, куда они упадут довольно легко, а с хорошей реакцией не сложно и увернуться. Не понеся серьезных потерь, воины несколькими выстрелами сняли вражеских лучников, и отряд движется дальше. Я сам успел достать троих, и ко мне перестали относиться как ко глупому щенку, увязавшемуся за взрослыми.

И вот, наконец, я вижу армию врага. Должен признать, ему удалось собрать много демонов. Но, взглянув им в глаза, я понимаю, насколько на самом деле слабы противники. Огромные черви, сороконожки, какие-то странные насекомые, похожие на кузнечиков, пауки… Они не воины. Однако, есть и другие, совсем другие. Демоны, сумевшие принять человеческий облик, сильные, горящие жаждой битвы и невероятным желанием убивать.

Армии устремляются вперед одновременно. Со стороны это наверняка смотрится весьма эффектно: воинство под белыми стягами, несущееся стройными рядами навстречу колышущейся черной массе. Для меня это выглядит иначе. Несколько секунд перед сшибкой тянутся бесконечно долго, воздух расступается неохотно, время кажется почти остановившимся. Я ясно вижу искаженное яростью лицо приближающегося ко мне врага, его налитые кровью глаза и развивающиеся по ветру огненно-рыжие волосы.

Как только два войска столкнулись, время снова побежало быстро. Теперь я уже не успеваю разглядывать противников, все, на что у меня хватает времени, это следить за их движениями и избегать атак. Такой бой совершенно не похож на честные сражения один на один, к которым я привык. Здесь допустима любая подлость и считается, что победителей не судят.

Град вражеских стрел застает меня врасплох. Летящая смерть провизжала возле моего уха, разминувшись со мной буквально на пару сантиметров. Я чувствую, как теплая влага растекается по моему рукаву. Оглянувшись, я вижу, что воин, бывший в первых рядах, неловко заваливается набок, пронзенный черной стрелой. Заметив мой полный ужаса взгляд, он хрипит:

- Ты хорошо сражаешься, юнец. Ты обязательно должен выжить.

Со мной вдруг стало твориться что-то странное. Я забываю, где я и даже кто я. Мой взор застилает красная мгла, которую еще называют яростью.

Я не помню, что произошло тогда, но, когда ко мне возвращается ощущение реальности, битва уже окончена, а вокруг меня разбросано множество тел. Мне не нужно объяснений – я все понимаю. И не стоит отрицать очевидное, ведь с моих когтей еще капает не запекшаяся кровь.

Всю дорогу домой я словно в тумане. Мне все равно, что обо мне говорят взрослые воины, что одни смотрят на меня с опаской, другие равнодушно, а третьи, к моему ужасу, едва ли не с завистью. Мне кажется, что мое сердце – несколько сосудов с водой, и из одного только что выплеснулась вся жидкость, а восполнить образовавшуюся пустоту нечем.

Мама встречает нас с отцом возле ворот, но ни о чем не спрашивает. Настанет время – она узнает все, что произошло, и спросит, каково мне было, а я смогу ответить только одно: «Страшно.» Сейчас же я просто благодарен ей за молчание.


	10. 10 Глава Ненужный демонам,ненужный людям

Глава 10 «Ненужный демонам, ненужный людям.»

Мама, что такое полудемон? Разве это кто-то плохой? Нет? Тогда почему никто не хочет играть со мной? Они называют меня "полудемон" и разбегаются. Мне скучно. Я хочу поиграть с другими людьми. Но стоит мне подойти – они отбрасывают мячик и уходят. Неужели так будет всегда?

Вдруг мяч поднимает неизвестно откуда взявшийся незнакомец. Он подходит на несколько шагов и кидает мячик мне. Может быть, он решил поиграть со мной? Я бросаю мяч обратно ему, а он отбивает его. Это правда! Он играет со мной!

Никогда еще мне не было так весело и радостно на душе. Бросая и ловя мячик, я внимательно рассматриваю незнакомца. Он выглядит совсем как обычный человек, но я никогда прежде не встречал таких людей. Вся его фигура дышит силой и благородной красотой. На лице, словно высеченном из мрамора, застыло непоколебимое спокойствие, но золотистые, совсем как у меня, глаза смеются. Он позволяет мне выигрывать, однако зразу заметно, что он поддается. Его движения легки и изящны, но при этом исполнены силы. Я хочу стать таким же, когда вырасту.

Играя, я совсем забываю о времени. Но, похоже, прошло несколько часов. К своему удивлению, я совершенно не чувствую усталости. Напротив, я просто полон сил.

Последним быстрым движением бросив мне мячик, незнакомец уходит. За все это время он не произнес ни слова, и сейчас его силуэт тает в алых красках заката, не оставляя после себя ничего: ни звука голоса, ни последнего взгляда через плечо, ни взмаха руки. Лишь слабый след запаха, который скоро исчезнет, развеянный порывами ветра. Незнакомец исчезнет из деревни, но не из моей памяти. Пусть даже мама уверяет маня, что никого такого в окрестностях не замечали, я знаю – это был не сон и не иллюзия: он действительно приходил. И почему-то я абсолютно уверен: судьба еще столкнет нас вместе.

Каждый мужчина желает стать сильнее, и я не исключение. И пусть мама говорит, что я еще слишком мал, но ведь я не могу все время прятаться возле нее. Теперь пришел мой черед защищать маму. А что может быть тренировкой лучше, чем провести ночь в дальнем лесу?

Огромная полная луна низко нависает над лесом и заливает холодным белым светом руины, когда-то бывшие поместьем дайме. Говорят, лесные демоны терпели людей, пока они соблюдали условия неписаного соглашения не трогать лес. Но людей становилось больше, их амбиции росли, и договор был забыт. Жители леса не могли долго сдерживать захватчиков, беспощадно уничтожающих их дом, и тогда они воззвали к силе более могущественной, чем кто бы то ни было. Может, поместье и было старым, но лес, окружающий его, - древним, и никому неизвестно, какие тайны по сей день он хранит в своей чаще, что за шепот слышится в кронах деревьев и чьи легкие шаги приминают молодую траву. Лишь одно можно сказать наверняка: ни один смертный не совладает с этой мощью. Тогда люди не послушались увещеваний и поплатились за это. Из выступивших против Защитника Леса не уцелел никто…

Мне немного страшно. Лес такой темный, что даже я не вижу дальше вытянутой руки. Тихо шуршат листья под порывами ветра, траву словно приминают чьи-то шаги… Силуэты деревьев похожи на чудовищ. Особенно самый темный на границе лунного света. Белый диск поднялся немного выше, холодный свет разлился еще дальше, выхватив из темноты этот загадочный силуэт.

Нет! Это и есть чудовище! Лесной демон, учуявший мой запах. И он не один. Мне ничего не остается, кроме как убегать, хотя я и понимаю, что это глупо. Я знаю: демоны обязательно погонятся за мной, но я не собираюсь так легко становиться их добычей.

Напрягая все свои силы, я бегу по ночному лесу. Ноги путаются в высокой траве, ветви деревьев хлещут по лицу, колючие кустарники царапают руки. Запах моей крови уже возвещает каждому демону, что их еда бродит неподалеку.

Я резко останавливаюсь. Дальше мне бежать некуда: впереди обрыв. Спрятаться тоже не получится. Я поворачиваюсь к преследователям, сжимая кулаки. Единственное, что мне остается – дорого продать свою жизнь. Я знаю, как нелепо выгляжу в глазах демонов, но я не хочу просто смириться как загнанная в угол мышь.

Внезапно их самодовольный хохот сменяется испуганным шипением, и они начинают отходить обратно в лес. Глупо было бы даже предположить, что это из-за меня. Желая узнать настоящую причину, я оборачиваюсь, но при этом неудачно становлюсь на самый край обрыва. Камень выскальзывает у меня из-под ноги, и я падаю. Последнее, что я помню прежде, чем потерять сознание – ослепительная вспышка света. Затем мой мир погружается во тьму…

…Я открываю глаза. Луна уже тускнеет – скоро утро. Я на опушке леса, а неподалеку четко вырисовываются контуры домов на фоне светлеющего неба. Как я здесь оказался? Совсем недавно я должен был упасть в ущелье. Взглянув на лес, я успеваю заметить светлый силуэт, исчезающий меж деревьев.

Я знаю, кто это был. Мы встречаемся уже второй раз. И уже второй раз он уходит, оставив мне только воспоминания…

Мама, мама, мне страшно! Я боюсь даже шелохнуться. Снаружи под завывание ветра грохочут чьи-то шаги, слышатся крики, проклятия, плач. Вместе с шумом дождя, раскатами грома и звоном металла они превращаются в какую-то песню. Кто, кто поет ее? И почему я так боюсь узнать ответ?..

Что происходит за тонкими стенами дома? Я догадываюсь, что это нечто ужасное, но, мне кажется, здесь еще страшнее. Огонь в очаге погас, и тьма заполнила комнату. В этом непроглядном мраке я чувствую чье-то присутствие, и леденящий ужас сковывает мое сердце. Я хочу зажечь светильник, но руки не слушаются, огниво прыгает в дрожащих пальцах, ноги подгибаются, становясь ватными.

Кто здесь? Покажись, я знаю, что ты рядом! Нет ни запаха, ни звука, ни плоти, но я ясно ощущаю энергию. Аура принадлежащая не человеку и не демону. Она не злая, но и не добрая, просто зовущая, манящая, всепоглощающая, такая желанная и в то же время вселяющая страх, пробуждающая в глубинах души что-то черное, дикое.

Мама, почему мне страшно? Кто здесь? Что происходит?

Мама. Мама? Мама, почему ты не отвечаешь? Мама, скажи что-нибудь! Мама!

В страхе я выбегаю на улицу. То, что предстает моим глазам, повергает меня в еще больший ужас. Вокруг много людей. Жители деревни, вооруженные палками, серпами и подобной хозяйственной утварью. Лица у всех искажены гневом, болью, страхом и отражением отчаяния, обреченности. Они все мертвы. Все до единого. Мужчины, женщины, маленькие дети – никто не выжил. Чуть в стороне я вижу тех, кто сотворил это: отряд солдат. Они с гоготом тащат куда-то единственную оставленную в живых девушку. Я не могу просто на это смотреть. С тихим рыком я бросаюсь вперед и впиваюсь когтями в лицо одному из солдат.

Естественно, сделать я ничего не смог. Меня мгновенно хватают и хотят убить. Во-первых, потому что приказано уничтожить всю деревню, во-вторых, за причиненную обиду, и, в-третьих, потому что полудемон.

Меч со свистом поднимается над моей головой, как вдруг… Запах. Я знаю, кому он принадлежит. В следующее мгновение клинок вместе с рукой солдата приземляется рядом со мной. Обернувшись, я вижу, как по морю крови между тел спокойно движется тот же незнакомец, который играл со мной и спас от демонов. Он совершенно не изменился за исключением одного: его глаза стали другими. Из темных зрачков пропали веселые искры, а задорный огненный блеск янтарных радужек сменился холодом мертвого золота.

Без лишних выяснений, кто к ним пожаловал, солдаты бросаются на незнакомца с мечами наперевес. Он совершает лишь одно короткое движение рукой, за которым я едва успеваю уследить, разом убирая со своего пути всех нападавших.

Я уже не знаю, кого мне бояться больше: солдат, уничтоживших деревню, или своего внезапного спасителя, одним взмахом руки избавившегося от них всех. Но, если он так силен, значит он сможет помочь мне! Почему он качает головой? Я ведь не произнес не слова. Или он знал это и так? Проследив за его взглядом, я вижу.

Мама лежит на футоне в доме. Ее лицо бледно, как диск луны, грудь вздымается все реже и, опав в последний раз, замирает. А у ее изголовья застыла тень, постепенно принимающая очертания женщины. Она поет. Это та песня, которую я слышал здесь. Теперь я знаю, кто эта певица, но лучше бы мне этого вовек не знать…

Незнакомец собирается уходить, но я удерживаю его за рукав:

- Скажи… твое имя.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня и, наконец, произносит:

- Сещемару.

Я отпускаю ткань его хаори, и он уходит, растворяясь в серой пелене дождя.

По моему лицу стекают капли. Что это? Просто дождь, или сюда примешаны еще и слезы? Я и сам не знаю этого.

Сещемару… Ты слишком сильно изменился с нашей первой встречи.

Я не буду тебя ненавидеть. Но никогда не прощу…


	11. 11 Глава Решение

Глава 11 «Решение»

Невысокая хрупкая женщина сидела на крыше храма и, глядя на заходящее солнце, играла с маленьким хрустальным шариком. На ней было серебристое платье необычного фасона: со шлейфом, почему-то заткнутым за пояс. Длинные волосы женщины струились сплошным черным водопадом, рассыпались по черепице, свисали с крыши. Женщину нельзя было назвать красавицей, но она обладала своим особенным очарованием, в котором удивительно гармонично сочетались бледность кожи, холод серых глаз и чернота пышной копны волос. Было ли она молода? И да, и нет. Время просто не имело к ней отношения. Ее лицо и руки не тронула ни единая морщинка, но во взгляде читалась мудрость, которую может дать только время.

Женщина посмотрела на ведущую к храму лестницу – на верхней ступеньке стоял Сещемару. Демона можно было принять за статую – настолько неподвижен он был, но такую холодность и глубину золотых глаз не смог бы передать ни один камень. Окинув его оценивающим взглядом, женщина тихо хихикнула и произнесла:

- Пришел наконец-таки. А я уже заждалась, - ее чистый высокий голос звучал, словно звон стали.

- Кто ты такая? – Сещемару прищурился.

- Что? Неужели не узнаешь? – женщина надула губки. – Я ведь и обидеться могу. Вот не буду тебе помогать – узнаешь. А за две сотни лет мог бы и запомнить мое имя. Все это время я была к тебе ближе, чем кто бы то ни было.

Демон будто не услышал и повторил:

- Кто ты такая?

- Ну, знаешь ли! – женщина обиделась по-настоящему. – Я с тобой после этого даже разговаривать не хочу. Я долго терпела тебя, но сегодня я докажу, что ничуть не слабее брата.

- Ненавижу женщин: ничего прямо сказать не могут, - тихо проворчал Сещемару и добавил уже нормально. – Просто ответь на вопрос: кто ты?

- Я Тенсейга.

Демон застыл в замешательстве:

- Что?

Женщина засмеялась:

- Удивлен? Да я действительно Тенсейга, а Тессайга – мой старший брат. Но я ни в чем не уступаю ему, и не жди от меня поблажек, - она бросила Сещемару хрустальный шарик.

- Что это? – поинтересовался он, рассматривая стекло у себя на ладони.

- Будь осторожен, - предостерегла его Тенсейга. – В хрустале заключена жизнь. Я пока не скажу тебе, чья именно. Это может быть жизнь кого-то совершенно тебе незнакомого или же наоборот дорогого твоему сердцу существа. А, возможно, и твоя собственная. Я не отдаю свою силу кому попало. Сначала ты должен доказать, что достоин ее.

Демон поднял на нее решительный взгляд:

- Как это сделать?

- Сохрани эту жизнь. Я буду нападать и, если ты продержишься, признаю тебя достойным. Но, - тут женщина усмехнулась, - тебе придется убегать. Не убережешь хрусталь – никогда не получишь моей силы. К тому же, когда шарик раскалывается, заключенная в нем жизнь угасает, и ее уже не вернуть.

Тенсейга легко спрыгнула на землю. В ее руке материализовался меч, которым она тут же рубанула наотмашь. Сещемару ушел немного в сторону и мгновенно напал сам.

- Дурак! Я велела тебе убегать!

Тенсейга с такой силой ударила демона в грудь ногой, что у него перехватило дыхание. С огромным трудом Сещемару удалось извернуться и приземлиться на ноги. Однако не успел он опомниться, как маленький, но от этого бьющий вдвое больнее, кулачок женщины разбил демону нижнюю губу. Тенсейга атаковала, не прекращая, и раз за разом ее удары становились все сильнее, но Сещемару не убегал. Он уворачивался, однако не старался сохранить постоянную дистанцию. И все это время, демон продолжал бережно сжимать в руке хрустальный шарик.

Наконец, Тенсейга остановилась.

- Глупый, - вздохнула она. – Но должна отметить: ты весьма силен и вынослив. Ладно. Признаю тебя. Теперь моя сила принадлежит тебе.

Женщина коснулась ногтем метки на его лбу и расцарапала ее, довершив до полной луны.

- А теперь ответь: чья жизнь заключена здесь? – Сещемару поднял шарик на раскрытой ладони.

- Моя, - Тенсейга улыбнулась. – Если бы ты не прошел испытание, я бы стала обычной катаной без каких-либо особенных сил.

- Почему? – демон взглянул ей в глаза. – Почему ты предпочла бы лишиться силы, а не променять меня на другого?

- Это то, что отличает меч от живого спутника. Мы выбираем хозяина лишь однажды и не покидаем, если он нас не бесчестит своими поступками, или пока смерть не находит хозяина. Меня передал тебе твой отец. Поначалу, я тебя недолюбливала и просто терпела, повинуясь воле Инну-но-Тайшо. Но потом, когда ты оживил и стал защищать человеческую девочку, я тебя даже зауважала. Ты очень привязался к Рин.

- Она сама увязалась за мной.

- А ты, значит, всего-навсего позволяешь ей за собой следовать? От демонов, зомби и Нараку ее защищаешь, по горам скачешь, при первом признаке опасности готов кинуться в огонь и воду – все просто так?

Сещемару не нашелся, что ответить. Тенсейга тихонько засмеялась, а потом неожиданно нежно взглянула на него и произнесла:

- Ты стал для Рин семьей, заменил ей потерянных отца и брата. Именно благодаря тебе она вновь обрела голос. К тому же…

Договорить она не успела: с противоположной стороны храма выпрыгнул высокий мужчина, а вслед за ним – Инуяша.

- Рядом с Инуяшей… Это Тессайга?

- Угадал. Вот ведь выпендрежник! – фыркнула Тенсейга. – А еще обещал не соваться ко мне. Вечно ему надо все испортить!

Сещемару внимательно посмотрел на явно обидевшуюся женщину:

- Ты красивая, когда сердишься, Тенсейга.

Демон сказал это просто, чтобы хоть как-то ее утешить, но явно не ожидал такой бурной реакции от холодного стального меча. (Впоследствии он рассудил, что раз у меча есть жизнь, значит есть и душа, а вместе с ней и чувства).

Тенсейга, счастливая от того, что Сещемару признал ее и не стал сравнивать с Тессайгой, расплакалась, уткнувшись лицом в грудь демону. Тот, никогда не имевший особого опыта успокаивать женщин (Рин было достаточно одного его присутствия, чтобы мгновенно высушить слезы) не знал, что делать. Вдруг у него в душе возникло какое-то странное чувство. «Никогда. Я никогда больше не позволю пролиться твоим слезам, Тенсейга,» - мысленно пообещал он и обнял ее своей единственной рукой. И в тот же миг женщина исчезла в яркой вспышке, а у Сещемару за поясом появился меч. Это была Тенсейга, Меч Небес, признавшая нового хозяина.

Тессайга легко уходил от инуяшиных атак, дразня полудемона своей силой, заключенной в хрустальную бусину. Он знал каждое следующее движение противника и успевал избежать его, когда оно еще не достигало цели. Одним прыжком приземлившись на выброшенную вперед руку полудемона, Тессайга произнес:

- Медленно и слабо. Если провалишься еще и сейчас, обо мне можешь забыть. Твое последнее испытание, - мужчина спрыгнул на землю и указал на Сещемару, – убей его этим мечом.

В руках Инуяши появился непреобразованный Тессайга, оказавшийся почему-то на удивление острым.

- Ха, - полудемон усмехнулся, - Он, пожалуй, один из тех немногих, кого я рад прикончить.

- Поправь меня, если я не прав, - мужчина приподнял бровь, - но не ты ли испугался, что убил его Раной Ветра, потеряв над собой контроль, - полудемон не нашелся, что ответить. – В любом случае, сейчас все решится.

Тессайга исчез. Инуяша поудобнее перехватил меч, пробежал несколько разделявших братьев шагов, отводя руку назад для удара. Клинок понесся вперед, с шипением рассекая воздух, и…

…И остановился в паре миллиметров от груди Сещемару. Лезвие почти касалось светлой кожи, и демон, наверняка, мог ощутить исходивший от него холодок.

Сещемару стоял спокойно, не пытаясь отойти или отбиться, и смотрел брату в лицо. Не мигая. Не двигаясь. И молчал. Однако золотые глаза могли сказать больше любых слов. Холодные как металл радужки и черные зрачки, взглянув в которые, полудемон подумал, что начал падать в бездонную пропасть… Как вдруг повсюду стали загораться теплые искры. Их становилось все больше, они светились все ярче…

Инуяша узнал эти глаза. Он был готов смеяться и плакать одновременно: от радости, что снова встретил кого-то из своего детства, и от бессильной досады, что никак теперь не сможет убить демона. Он был так близок к своей цели получить силу, но все кончено: несколько сантиметров до сердца клинок в его руках никогда не преодолеет.

Еще немного поборовшись самим собой, полудемон понурил голову и бессильно опустил меч. Слабак. Он не смог. Не смог убить противника. И то, что это его брат, не должно было повлиять. И все же повлияло. Теперь… прощай, Тессайга…

Вдруг перед глазами у Инуяши возникла рука. На раскрытой ладони поблескивал хрустальный шарик. Подняв голову, полудемон встретился глазами с Сещемару. Лицо демона как всегда было серьезно, но Инуяша чувствовал энергию брата, оставшуюся яркой и пламенной, но переставшую обжигать, мягко согревающую. Он видел, как трескался лед и плавился холодный металл в глазах демона.

Инуяша взял протянутый шарик, озадаченно глядя на старшего брата:

- Что это?

- Тессайга не объяснил тебе? – Сещемару не смог сдержать удивления и слегка приподнял одну бровь.

- Нет, – полудемон помотал головой. – А что он должен был мне объяснить?

- Да, похоже, меч и хозяин идеально совпадают по характеру: ответственность на нуле. – демон вздохнул. – Он должен был сказать тебе, что здесь заключена его сила и, если хрусталь разбивается, меч теряет силу и становится обычной железкой.

- Сещемару, у тебя жар? Или ты долго придумывал?

- Не веришь? Хочешь попробовать разбить? – демон хитро прищурился.

- Вот еще! – Инуяша поспешно спрятал шарик в кулаке, тем самым вызывая у Сещемару усмешку. – А почему он был у тебя?

- Потому что Тессайга хотел испытать тебя. Тебе некого было защищать, твоей жизни тоже ничто не угрожало, и, если бы ты убил меня, никогда не получил бы силу Тессайги.

- И ты был готов умереть? Умереть от руки полудемона и даже не в бою? Только ради моей тренировки? – изумлению Инуяши не было предела.

- Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, - Сещемару фыркнул. – Нападай ты на меня в действительности, я бы, не церемонясь, разорвал тебе горло когтями, ведь ты совершенно открывался. Но иллюзией ты в любом случае и при всем своем желании не смог бы меня убить.

- Иллюзией? Тот меч был ненастоящий?

- И не только он. Все, что ты видишь вокруг – искусно созданная иллюзия.

- И как нам отсюда выбираться? – Инуяша немного затравленно оглядывался по сторонам.

- А я почем знаю? – Сещемару, видимо, решил поиграть в молчанку, хотя ясно было, что знает он порядочно.

- Вот ведь… - Мысленно ругнулся полудемон.

Однако делать было нечего: переспорить Сещемару было не проще, чем двигать гору. Отлично понимая, что такие премудрости, как иллюзия, явно не его стихия, Инуяша решил просто подождать. От скуки и любопытства он принялся исследовать все, находившееся неподалеку. Один предмет привлек его внимание: под крыльцом храма обнаружился мячик. Он опять всколыхнул и без того истерзанную память полудемона. Взглянув на искоса наблюдавшего за ним Сещемару, Инуяша бросил ему мячик искусственно-неуклюжим движением. Тот в свою очередь повторил изящный бросок двухсотлетней давности.

Заново повторяя старую игру, братья не заметили, как краски начали тускнеть: иллюзия исчезала. Вместе с последним броском, мир погрузился в бессознательный мрак.

Придя в себя, Инуяша почувствовал качку, будто он был в лодке, но, открыв глаза, полудемон увидел быстро мелькающие деревья. Прямо перед ним была белая грива коня, а позади застыл, устремив взгляд вперед, его старший брат. Он был так близко, что полудемон дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше, и чуть не свалился – Сещемару удержал его за шиворот. Весь оставшийся путь Инуяша не только не двигался, но и почти не дышал, совершенно не испытывая желания падать под копыта.

Кагоме подошла к Сещемару, смущенно вертя в руках упаковку пластырей.

- Прости за сегодняшнее, - потупившись пробормотала девушка и протянула ему коробочку. – Вот.

- Что это? – демон повертел упаковку в пальцах.

- Пластырь. Он помогает заживлять царапины и мелкие ранки.

- Мне это не нужно. – Сещемару слегка повернул голову, показывая щеку, на которой утром алели кровоточащие царапины. Теперь на светлой коже выделялись только демонические полосы – от ранок не осталось и следа. – Ты уже долго путешествуешь с Инуяшей и должна бы знать, что у демонов скорость регенерации в несколько раз выше, чем у людей, и при необходимости увеличивается еще. На те царапины мне не пришлось тратить сил: они пропали уже через минуту.

- Вот как. Все равно, прости, что я сорвалась на тебе. Я понимаю…

- Хватит извиняться. – прервал ее демон. – Лучше иди спать – завтра предстоит многое сделать. А еще лучше, сперва поговори с Инуяшей. Он весь день сам не свой.

- Но… что если он не захочет даже выслушать меня?

- Сразу же сдаться, конечно, проще. А вот сможете ли вы потом восстановить прежние дружеские отношения или же станете злейшими врагами – вопрос другой. И меня он совершенно не касается.

С этими словами Сещемару развернулся на пятках и пошел… в противоположную сторону от комнаты, по пути хватая за рукав Мироку и уводя его с собой. Кагоме еще несколько секунд помедлила перед дверью, а потом глубоко вздохнула и, тихонько постучав, вошла в спальню парней.

- Сещемару, ты чего там скребешься? – недовольно пробубнил Инуяша, приподнимая с подушки всклокоченную голову, чтобы тут же изумленно распахнуть глаза. – Кагоме?

- Инуяша, я хотела сказать, - девушка замялась, - ну, то есть извиниться за сегодняшнее. Я сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Полудемон сварливо глянул на нее и проворчал:

- И поэтому ты решила с моим братом целоваться? Какое глупое оправдание.

После этих слов Кагоме захотелось уже ему расцарапать щеку, а заодно и напомнить, как он сам оправдывался после очередной встречи с Кикио. Но девушка старалась держать себя в руках и только из-под темной челки падали ей на руки маленькие прозрачные капельки.

Понимая, что явно наговорил чего-то лишнего, Инуяша быстро затараторил, хватая девушку за плечи:

- Эй! Эй, Кагоме! Не плачь! Я вовсе не то имел в виду! Ну то есть… Черт! Да не злюсь я на тебя!

Кагоме вскинула на него взгляд своих зеленых глаз, обрамленных мокрыми от слез ресницами:

- Правда?

- Конечно! Мне же Сещемару объяснил все. Тут вокруг этот, барьер. Но не как у Нараку, а добрый и его разбивать не надо. А еще поле – это неправда. И воспоминания, и… вот…

Слушая его сбивчивую речь, девушка невольно заулыбалась. Обижаться на полудемона долго просто не получалось. Когда Инуяша волновался или смущался, он выглядел таким милым…


	12. 12 Глава Из огня да в полымя

Глава 12 «Из огня да в полымя.»

Последние три дня в прошлом слились для Кагоме в один сплошной кошмар. Сещемару с утра и до поздней ночи мучил ее задачами (попутно успевая разобраться с ревнующим Инуяшей). И Хигураши уже ощутила результаты его методики. Хотя ее ход решения и отличался от того, который объясняли на уроках, ответ всегда получался правильным. Теперь Кагоме не просиживала часами над одной простенькой задачкой, пытаясь подогнать ее под шаблон решения, а находила свой способ.

- Все, Сещемару. Я решила последнюю задачу, - Кагоме отложила кисточку в сторону.

Демон побежал глазами решение и удовлетворенно кивнул:

- Хорошая работа. А сейчас иди спать, завтра я отвезу тебя к колодцу.

- Что? – возмутился долго молчавший Инуяша. – Ну уж нет, Сещемару! Я ее с тобой наедине не оставлю!

- Ревнуешь? – демон саркастично приподнял бровь.

- Волнуюсь, - отчеканил Инуяша. – Кто знает, что у тебя на уме?

Сещемару неопределенно хмыкнул, что еще больше разозлило полудемона:

- Ты…

- А ну, тихо! – Цукико постучала когтями по полу. – Вы оба останетесь здесь, а с Кагоме отправлюсь я. И без возражений, - добавила она, посмотрев на Инуяшу. – Пока меня не будет, за всех отвечает Сещемару, – полудемон взглянул на брата и как-то нехорошо усмехнулся. – А Инуяша не вредничает, а помогает ему, - предостерегающе произнесла демонесса. – Мироку не пристает к девушкам, а они не бьют его Хирайкоцу и всем-что-под-руку-попадется. Джакен не предлагает Чикако новых рецептов, и они не проверяют свои снадобья на монахе. Рин проследит, чтобы не было серьезных происшествий. Всем понятно? – женщина вопросительным взглядом обвела людей, не совсем людей и совсем не людей, взирающих, впрочем, на нее одинаково изумленно.

Ей ответил нестройный хор:

- Да-а-а-а…

Ранние предрассветные сумерки еще плыли по саду, когда огромная белая собака взвилась в воздух и в одно мгновение скрылась за низко нависающими тучами, унося с собой сонную молодую девушку в школьной форме. А со двора поместья махали руками восемь фигур, вышедших пожелать им счастливого пути.

Как только демонесса исчезла из виду, Инуяша мигом залез на дерево – досыпать, что раньше ему запрещалось (изволь спать в постели, а не на ветке), Мироку мило заулыбался девушкам, в ответ на что они дружно взялись за средства самообороны: нарочно приставленный поближе Хирайкоцу, ушат с водой и спрятанная в клумбе бамбуковая палка; а Джакен выудил из рукава новый рецепт и передал его няньке.

Но радость была недолгой. Подобно пуле через двор пролетел метко кинутый камушек, который отвлек всех и сбил зазевавшегося Инуяшу с ветки. На крыше дома появилось лицо, о котором все успели благополучно позабыть и чей силуэт сейчас весьма живописно смотрелся на фоне восходящего солнца.

- А вот и неприятности собственной персоной, - пробубнил полудемон, потирая ушибленную при падении пятую точку. – Мироку, лучше быстрее иди учить заповеди Будды, если не хочешь попасть под горячую руку, - Инуяша проследил, как Сещемару (ну, а кто еще это мог быть?), элегантно спрыгнув на землю, направился к ним, не забыв по пути наступить на Джакена, и добавил, - или ногу.

Пройдя половину двора скользящей походкой воина, Сещемару остановился перед парнями и очень серьезно сказал:

- Если вам нечем заняться, могли бы так сразу и сказать. Вы уже давно не тренировались, надо это исправить. Начнем, пожалуй, прямо сейчас, - демон отступил на несколько шагов назад и небрежно бросил, - Нападайте.

Не дождавшись реакции на протяжении минуты, Сещемару скорчил самую презрительную гримасу, которую знал, и надменно произнес:

- Слабаки.

Как и предполагал демон, Инуяша мгновенно взбесился и кинулся к нему. Он напал напрямую, метя Сещемару в грудь кулаком. Тот не стал ни уклоняться, ни бить в ответ, просто не спеша протянул руку вперед. Полудемон наткнулся на выставленную ладонь и отлетел назад, приземлившись на не успевшего отскочить Мироку. Когда им удалось, наконец, поднятья, они напали на Сещемару уже сообща. На этот раз демон сбил их с ног одной мощной оплеухой.

Такие кратковременные схватки продолжались до самого вечера. Но за все это время ни Инуяша, ни Мироку не смогли даже пальцем коснуться Сещемару.

Полудемон раздобыл где-то нечто, смутно напоминающее толстую тетрадь: он решил вести дневник. И на следующий день там появилась первая запись:

«День первый.

Сегодня мы целый день тренировались с Сещемару. Он нам даже позавтракать не дал! Да еще и возмущается, что мы слабые и медлительные. А вокруг бегала Рин и весело кричала: «Сещемару-сама самый сильный! Сещемару-сама самый быстрый! Сещемару-сама самый красивый!» И так на протяжении нескольких часов. Я и сам уже был готов вопить о "прекрасном Сещемару", лишь бы только он прекратил бить меня по лбу, там и так уже синяк здоровенный!

День второй.

Сещемару объявил, что мы с Мироку не получим еды, пока не победим его! Пытались весь день, не получилось. Очень голоден. А Сещемару – вредный идиот! Идиот! Идиот! Идиот! Идиот! Идиот!»

Далее корявенький почерк Инуяши сменялся четкой каллиграфией, определенно от руки Сещемару:

«Сам ты идиот. И больше не клади свои записки ко мне под подушку. Спать на них неудобно»

И опять инуяшины каракули.

«День третий.

Подвожу итоги очередного дня издевательств (тренировками ЭТО ну никак не назовешь). Сегодня мы должны были не победить, а хотя бы поймать Сещемару. Никогда бы не подумал, что могу так быстро бегать, но Сещемару все равно быстрее. Я ну ОЧЕНЬ голоден. Как-то по-другому стал смотреть на Мироку. (А за девчонками никакого надзора! Нечестно!)

День четвертый.

С Мироку ничего не получилось. У него, оказывается, были похожие взгляды на меня. Теперь же мы оба солидарны в своих взглядах на Сещемару.

День пятый.

Сегодня ночью я долго не мог заснуть. Рядом со мной слышалось размеренное дыхание Сещемару. Он выглядел таким милым, когда спал. Рукав хаори задрался, обнажив руку до локтя. Оказывается, у Сещемару нежная светлая кожа, на которой ярко пламенеют демонические полосы. Это очень красиво…

Как только я коснулся его руки, Сещемару мгновенно ударил мне по зубам! Теперь до утра все не вырастут! Какой нервный. Ну подумаешь, куснул его слегка, чего бить-то так сильно?

Утром Сещемару очень удивился, что у меня выбито несколько зубов. Но уж лучше пусть удивляется, чем злится, узнав причину.

На тренировке почти сумел поймать Сещемару, но он вдруг улыбнулся. Я в одно мгновение отскочил от него метров на десять. Похоже, у него на уме не было ничего дурного, но если к его холодным, надменным, безразличным и еще черт знает каким взглядам еще можно привыкнуть, то к улыбке, видимо, не получится.

День шестой.

Девчонки издеваются. Мы тренировались в поле, а они неподалеку устроили пикник! Аааа! Я уже почти забыл о чувстве голода, но на эту прекрасную еду просто невозможно было смотреть равнодушно.

День седьмой.

Мироку не тренировался, предоставив мне все попытки получить еду, а я и так уже еле ползаю. Сам монах устроился под деревом и читал нам (наизусть!) заповеди Будды. От его монотонного голоса мне аж спать захотелось. Кажется, Сещемару тоже.

Ура! Спасибо Мироку! Сещемару ослабил бдительность и я успел схватить его за рукав. Правда, удержать не удалось, но это было даже к лучшему. У меня в руках осталось хаори, а Караи, вышедшая из дома, так и застыла при виде полуобнаженного Сещемару. Зато потом она дала мне вдвое больше еды. Сегодня впервые увидел Сещемару, взирающего на меня с каким-то оттенком гордости.»

На этом записи Инуяши заканчивались, потому что "тетрадка" попала в руки Рин и оказалась вся изрисована портретами Сещемару. Когда демон увидел первые из них, он лишился дара речи на несколько минут, но зато последнее изображение ему понравилось. Он, правда, проворчал, что выглядит слишком добрым, но невооруженным глазом было видно – Сещемару очень доволен.

Когда Сещемару третий день вытряхивал душу из парней, к поместью Нараку подошли двое. Один был уже всем известный Рафу, другой же – высокий юноша с огненно-рыжими волосами. Зеленые глаза, ноги, похожие на лисьи лапки, и хвост делали парня увеличенной копией Шипу.

Нараку, судя по всему, только что проснулся и теперь прищуренными глазами рассматривал смазливого юнца.

- Кто это? – спросил он у Рафу.

- Наш главный козырь – Такехико, – ответил тот.

Полудемон еще несколько секунд продолжал глядеть на паренька, а потом расхохотался:

- Это он-то? Посерьезней никого найти не мог? Его же едва ветром не сносит!

- Какая дикость! – Такехико надул пухлые губки. – Только дикарь способен остаться равнодушным перед моей божественной красотой! Ах! Должно быть вы оба просто-напросто завидуете моему великолепию!

Нараку стал мрачнее тучи:

- Еще и типичный нарциссизм налицо. Рафу, - в голосе полудемона зазвучала издевка, - не подскажешь, почему я связался с тобой, а теперь еще и с этим сумасшедшим, а?

- Может, потому что только я знаю путь за барьер? – в тон ему ответил карлик.

Они могли бы продолжить язвить, но между ними откуда ни возьмись возник Такехико. Он уже успел забрать у зазевавшейся Кагуры веер и теперь влюблено пялился в белую эмаль на свое отражение.

- Где-нибудь здесь есть хорошее зеркало? – поинтересовался он, откидывая в сторону веер.

Нараку хотел было ответить, что нет, но как раз в этот момент в комнату вошла Канна. Абсолютное Зло никогда не думал, что тихая девочка может визжать на такой высокой ноте. Канна, впервые за свою жизнь лишившаяся зеркала, оглушила всех своим криком и вцепилась в артефакт, стремясь отобрать его обратно.

Военные действия продолжались не более пяти минут, но уже за это время половина поместья превратилась в руины.

Абсолютное Зло вылез из-под обломков и стряхнул с ноги вцепившегося мертвох хваткой Рафу.

- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему он наш козырь? – спросил мелкий демон. – Он хоть и самовлюбленный дурень, но сильный.

- И как ты уговорил его с нами пойти?

- Это было проще простого. Сказал, что там живут те, кто считает себя самыми красивыми. Бои предполагаются прекрасные, но, боюсь, весьма короткие. – захихикал карлик.

- А мне кажется, со стороны это будет выглядеть просто глупо. – проворчал Нараку. – Слушай, Рафу, а чем тебе Сещемару так насолил?

- Слишком часто вмешивается не в свое дело. Вот уже шесть сотен лет я хочу взять в жены одну демонессу. Я долго старался и наконец-то сумел избавиться от ее мужа, но тогда Сещемару встал у меня на пути. Каждый раз, когда я приходил к ней, он оказывался рядом и не подпускал даже близко. Также оказалось и в тот день, когда я пришел к тебе. Но как только его не станет…

- А что за демонесса? – поинтересовался полудемон, спокойненько попивая сакэ из вытащенной откуда-то бутылочки.

- Прекрасная Цукико. Она само совершенство! Такой красоты я не встречал больше нигде. Неудивительно, что она стала женой самого Ину-но-Тайшо.

Нараку поперхнулся саке:

- Стоп! Что ты сказал? Жена Ину-но-Тайшо? Так значит…

- Ну да. Она мать Сещемару.

Раньше Абсолютное Зло пребывал в полной и непоколебимой уверенности, что такие любовные страсти могут происходить только между людьми. И вот тебе на! Демоны оказались точно такими же.

- И во что я только я ввязался? – только и подумал Нараку.


	13. 13 Глава В будущем

Глава 13 «В будущем»

Знакомая вспышка голубоватой энергии возвестила Кагоме, что она вернулась в свое время. Но она была не одна. Оказывается, своей силой путешествовать между эпохами девушка затащила в современный мир еще и Цукико, которая планировала к вечеру вернуться в поместье, а через неделю вернуться и забрать Кагоме. Но демонесса оказалась в будущем, а колодец, напрямую связанный с Камнем Душ, в последнее время все хуже соединял времена, и ему требовалось время, чтобы восполнить затраченную энергию. Поэтому волей-неволей Цукико пришлось остаться. Она легко выпрыгнула наверх и подала руку Кагоме, помогая ей выбраться.

Госпожа Хигураши, вышедшая встретить дочь, если и удивилась неожиданной гостье, то просто не подала вида, вежливо ее поприветствовав.

- Мам, познакомься, это госпожа Цукико. Она… - Кагоме замялась, - э… мачеха Инуяши! – выпалила девушка и тихо прошептала демонессе. – Ничего, что я так сказала?

- Ну, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть, - спокойно ответила та и с улыбкой обратилась к госпоже Хигураши. – Приятно познакомиться.

Тут в прихожую вошел вернувшийся из школы Сота.

- Я дома… Ой, здравствуйте… - он очень удивился увидев Цукико.

- И ты здравствуй, - приветствовала его демонесса.

Она обладала какой-то способностью мгновенно располагать к себе любого, и Сота, всегда смущавшийся посторонних, не почувствовал обычной робости. Он сбросил школьную сумку и, весело махнув рукой, убежал играть с ребятами.

- Какой замечательный мальчик, - посмотрела ему в след Цукико. – Ваш сын?

- Да. – ответила госпожа Хигураши. – Он такой непоседа, все время в движении.

- Я отлично вас понимаю! Я за своим сыном тоже едва следить успевала, пока он маленьким был. Ему постоянно куда-нибудь надо было убежать. Сущее наказание!

- Но ведь нельзя же их постоянно возле себя держать.

- Безусловно нет. Как будущие главы семей, они должны учиться самостоятельности. И все равно, в младенчестве они похожи на ангелочков…

Разговорившись о сыновьях, женщины мгновенно нашли общий язык. Кагоме облегченно вздохнула и, оставив из рассматривать старые альбомы с фотографиями, пошла готовиться к предстоящей контрольной по математике. Одно дело, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто сможет подсказать. Исправить и проверить, совсем другое – во всем разбираться самой.

Узнав, что демонесса задержится в настоящем времени вместе с Кагоме, госпожа Хигураши очень обрадовалась:

- Могу я тогда попросить Вас присмотреть за домом? Дело в том, что завтра мне придется уехать на несколько дней. У Кагоме все это время контрольные, а я несколько побаиваюсь оставить все на Соту и дедушку.

- Да уж, доверять все мужчинам не самая лучшая мысль. Я и сама волнуюсь, что у меня происходит, но там есть несколько девушек, поэтому я надеюсь, все в порядке. В любом случае, вернуться я пока не могу и с удовольствием присмотрю за этим домом.

- Огромное спасибо, Цукико-сан. Вы меня выручаете.

- Мне будет исключительно приятно позаботиться обо всем. Только, пожалуйста, покажите мне весь дом, я ведь не очень хорошо знаю вашу эпоху, - демонесса обвела рукой всю электротехнику, находившуюся в комнате.

- Конечно.

Женщины поднялись и пошли осматривать дом. Цукико, в отличие от Инуяши, которого так и не смогли научить даже правильно выключать будильник, оказалась довольно понятливой. Ее, правда, будильник не особо заинтересовал, зато плита, холодильник и утюг были тщательно изучены, и вся кухня была удостоена самого пристального внимания. От телевизора демонесса сперва шарахнулась, но потом признала его занятным и даже отчасти полезным.

На следующий день рано утром уехала госпожа Хигураши. Цукико проводила Кагоме и Соту в школу, забрала выписанные дедушкой медицинские газеты и, оставив парнишку-почтальона изумленно таращиться себе в спину, ушла в дом.

Сбросив кимоно и мех в комнате Кагоме, демонесса принялась за уборку. Она оказалась очень придирчива к чистоте, а так как в самом доме все было отлично стараниями госпожи Хигураши, Цукико решила взяться за святилище, куда дедушка обычно никого не пускал, но и сам не наводил порядок.

Оценив масштаб катастрофы, демонесса подвязала рукава юкаты и принялась за дело. Множество "священных свитков", большинство из которых не смогли бы запечатать и муху, были заботливо рассортированы по знакам на них и перевязаны веревочками. Огромные запасы сушеных демонических лап и хвостов, подозрительно напоминающих лягушачьи и змеиные, оказались отчасти скормлены Буё (не зря же кот все утро ходил за Цукико), отчасти сложены в коробки. А слой пыли, которую дедушка считал священной, в то время как госпожа Хигураши тайком немного выметала, был беспощадно уничтожен.

За три часа святилище из темного и пыльного стало светлым и чистым. Цукико откинула с лица прядь волос, довольно осматривая плоды трудов своих. Удовлетворенно кивнув своему отражению в сверкающей статуе Будды, демонесса покинула изменившееся помещение.

Следующим пунктом в списке дел на этот день была готовка. Внимательно осмотрев кухню и, найдя полуфабрикаты быстрого приготовления мало пригодными для еды, Цукико остановила свой выбор на редиске, рисе и яйцах. Немного повозившись с плитой, демонесса сумела зажечь огонь, и очень скоро по дому разлился аппетитный запах.

Кагоме никогда прежде не думала, что контрольная может быть такой легкой. Она самая первая из класса сдала работу, решив все до единого примеры и задачи. Сама себе удивляясь, она шла домой. Задумавшись, девушка не сразу обратила внимание на поднявшуюся неподалеку шумиху.

Множество людей столпились возле высотного здания и, возбужденно переговариваясь, показывали руками вверх. Там, на самом краю крыши застыла женщина в пурпурном кимоно, отроченном мехом. Она зорко вглядывалась вдаль, словно искала что-то. Конечно, зевакам внизу казалось, что она собирается спрыгнуть.

Цукико, а это была именно она, внимательно осматривала кишащих на улице людей. Демонесса искала Кагоме, задержавшуюся после школы. Изредка она принюхивалась, но не могла почуять ничего кроме отвратительного запаха бензина. Ее острые ушки вздрагивали от резких громких звуков.

Наконец, Цукико увидела Кагоме. Девушка заметила демонессу и махала руками, что-то крича. Ее голос мгновенно тонул во всеобщем гвалте, и Цукико не понимала ни слова. Чтобы услышать то, что хотела сказать ей Кагоме, демонесса решила спуститься к ней. Ее ноги окутало легкое облако демонической энергии, и она ступила за пределы крыши. Послышались крики, и некоторые люди зажмурились, ожидая, что женщина сейчас разобьется. Но вместо этого тихо стукнули об асфальт деревянные гета, и она легко приземлилась перед девушкой в школьной форме. Все взгляды зевак устремились к странной женщине. И в этом не было ничего удивительного: в конце двадцатого века не так-то просто встретить кого-то, спокойно разгуливающего в дорогом кимоно, меховом боа и традиционных гета. Да еще и не моргнув глазом прыгающего с крыши.

Кагоме схватила Цукико за руку и потащила за собой, благо демонесса не сопротивлялась. Щеки девушки пылали от смущения: уж слишком много народу провожало их взглядами. Цукико же, напротив, была совершенно спокойна: она считала людей недостойными ее внимания. К тому же, демонесса сочла, что именно их внешний вид является странным, а она сама, как и положено аристократке, просто выделяется из толпы. Об этом она и сказала Кагоме, когда они вернулись в дом Хигураши. Но девушка была категорически не согласна. Объяснив Цукико, что за пятьсот лет нравы сильно изменились, Кагоме оставила ее изучать журналы мод и свою косметичку и пошла готовиться к следующей контрольной. По биологии.

Демонесса, как и всякая женщина, хотела хорошо выглядеть. Внимательно рассмотрев снимки в журналах и косметику, она взяла двумя пальцами помаду и осторожно провела ей по губам. Ощущения оказались не из самых приятных, а на яркие алые губы лег слой ядовито-розовой помады. Это был самый модный цвет, но Цукико он решительно не понравился. Отвергла она и персиковый, и вишневый, и нежно-розовый цвета. Единственное, что ей приглянулось – прозрачный блеск для губ с клубничным ароматом. Тени демонесса сразу отложила в сторону: ее верхние веки украшали яркие демонические полосы; а в чем разница между тушью обычной и водостойкой она так и не поняла, потому как осыпались и оставляли под глазами темные круги они абсолютно идентично. В итоге из всего мейк-апа для лица Цукико облюбовала только блеск для губ.

С ногтями дело обстояло сложнее…

Прочитав все новые медицинские газеты и успев пару раз вздремнуть, дедушка Кагоме решил сходить в святилище проверить пыль и заодно взять какую-нибудь лапку демона, чтобы утешить внучку, которая, скорее всего, будет расстроена провалом очередного теста. Зайдя в здание, дедушка остолбенел. Исчезла. Священная пыль бесследно исчезла. И не только она. Пропал весь художественный беспорядок – все вокруг было сложено в строевом и безликом порядке.

На полный ужаса крик из дома выскочили Кагоме и Цукико. Быстро оказавшись рядом с дедушкой, они стали наперебой спрашивать, что случилось. Получив в ответ тираду про исчезнувшую священную пыль, Кагоме расхохоталась, у демонессы нервно дернулась бровь, и она, в свою очередь, прочитала целую лекцию о важности чистоты, для большей выразительности дополняя рассказ жестами.

- Класс! Гораздо убедительнее Намикавы-сенсей по биологии. – за спиной Кагоме стоял Сота.

Он был крайне доволен: вчера он уговорил Цукико позволить ему поиграть с ребятами после школы, и теперь на его пыльном лице весело блестели большие глаза.

- Цукико-сан чем-то напоминает нашу маму, да? – обратился Сота к сестре. – Ее сын, наверняка, счастлив.

Кагоме вспомнила словно высеченное из мрамора лицо Сещемару, неуверенно кивнула и припомнила, что ни разу не видела лицо демона, когда тот глядел на мать.

После позднего, но очень вкусного обеда Кагоме и Цукико поднялись в комнату девушки: она попросила демонессу помочь ей с докладом по истории. Несмотря на свои частые путешествия в прошлое, об эпохе Сенгоку Кагоме знала очень мало. Да и откуда бы? Ведь все время она проводила в поисках осколков Камня Душ и охоте на Нараку. Инуяша всегда сердился, когда она пыталась узнать немного больше от неожиданных знакомых.

Конечно, о демонах, необычных мечах и Колодце-Костоглоте Кагоме могла написать очень многое, но учителей это мало интересовало. Девушка надеялась, что Цукико знает больше и сможет помочь.

Оглядывая комнату Кагоме, демонесса заметила на столе фотографию. Со снимка смотрел кареглазый темноволосый мужчина, держащий за руку похожую на него маленькую девочку. Кагоме проследила за взглядом Цукико и ответила на немой вопрос:

- Это мой папа.

- Этот взгляд… - тихо произнесла демонесса.

- Взгляд? – переспросила девушка.

- Да. Непокорный, свободолюбивый, твердый и в то же время такой теплый… Давно я уже не встречала ни у кого таких глаз. За всю жизнь я знала только двоих.

- Инуяша никогда так не смотрел, но вот у Сещемару я видела этот взгляд. Правда, всего однажды… А кто был вторым?

После минутного молчания Цукико ответила едва слышно:

- Их отец. – демонесса медленно опустилась на край кровати и приложила руку к голове.

- Простите, мне не стоило спрашивать, - засуетилась Кагоме. – Вы, должно быть, очень сильно любили Ину-но-Тайшо.

- Любила? Такое странное и непонятное чувство… кажется, именно его люди называют любовью. Да… я действительно любила его и… и, - ее голос внезапно изменился, будто надломившись, а в глазах полыхнуло ярко-красное пламя. – И ненавидела.

Кагоме опешила:

- Но как же так? Эти чувства слишком разные и не могут существовать вместе, так не бывает. Это…

- …всем известно? – демонесса усмехнулась. – Не всегда стоит верить тому, что говорят. А свое сердце можно понять лишь изнутри, пережив, испытав все в собственной судьбе. Это произошло за восемьсот лет до появления Нараку…


	14. 14 Глава У истоков

Глава 14 «У истоков»

Это произошло за восемьсот лет до появления Нараку. Две аристократические семьи демонов-псов договорились о помолвке своих наследников. Дочь главы одной из них недавно вошла в возраст невесты, и отец уже подыскал ей прекрасную партию: наследник могущественного клана, сделавший блестящую военную карьеру и уже тогда командовавший сильнейшей армией.

Впервые встретившись на брачной церемонии, жених и невеста произвели друг на друга абсолютно разные впечатления. Невеста смущенно смотрела в лицо широкоплечему мужчине, восхищаясь его мужественными чертами и грациозными движениями. Жених же, напротив, едва скользнул взглядом по нескладной беловолосой девушке с огромными глазами, которая к тому же едва доставала головой ему до плеча. Демон ожидал, что его женой станет какая-нибудь красавица-воительница, но никак не пятнадцатилетняя девица, даже не умеющая держать меч. Он был убежден, что женщины должны уметь сражаться ничуть не хуже мужчин, и, может, поэтому давно заглядывался на лучшую гвардейскую мечницу – широкоплечую красавицу, как тростинками размахивающую двумя катанами.

После необычайно пышной брачной церемонии молодых оставили наедине в небольшой комнате, где уже были раскинуты два футона. Девушка, смущенно потупив взор, теребила тонкими пальцами рукав кимоно. Но новоиспеченный муж даже не взглянул в ее сторону. Он прошел мимо нее к противоположной стене и сел на пол, прислонив к плечу меч. Отлично понимая, что ничуть не заинтересовала этого воина, демонесса неслышно вздохнула и, приблизившись к мужчине, пристроилась рядом с ним, подтянув колени к груди. Она даже не обратила внимания на то, как он подобрался и покосился на нее сузившимися золотыми глазами, ведь ничего другого ей не оставалось: спать на футоне не позволял туго затянутый пояс с замысловатым бантом, который невозможно было распутать самостоятельно.

За тонкими стенами шуршал дождь, девушка сидела на полу, опустив голову, на ее лицо падали выбившиеся из прически волосы. Ее светлые ресницы дрожали над золотыми глазами, веки медленно опускались, плотно сжатые алые губы осветились спокойной и немного мечтательной улыбкой – демонесса заснула.

Яркий солнечный свет разливался по комнате, освещая золотом лежавшую на футоне девушку в тонкой шелковой юката. Пояс и дорогое кимоно лежали неподалеку.

Демонесса приоткрыла глаза, щурясь от солнца. И вдруг она заметила, что вокруг все изменилось. Исчезла ширма с бросающимися в глаза огненными птицами, вместо нее одной появились несколько менее ярких, но зато самой тонкой работы; простенький, знакомый с детства и потому такой родной масляный светильничек сменился другим, а за полуприкрытыми створками фасума тихо качали ветвями незнакомые деревья.

Резко сев на футоне, девушка принялась испуганно озираться. Это не дало ровным счетом ничего, и, решившись, она вышла в сад. Напряженная, звенящая тишина нарушалась только шорохом листьев деревьев и высокой травы, цеплявшейся за одежду при малейшем движении.

Топот лошадиных копыт был подобен раскатам грома. Демонесса выглянула из-за деревьев и успела заметить, как мелькнули за раскрытыми воротами несколько прядей белых волос. Возле высокой стены, окружавшей поместье копошился мальчик. Он не сразу обратил внимание на застывшую неподалеку девушку, но потом улыбнулся и, стерев с веснушчатого лица грязь, приветливо произнес:

- Доброе утро, молодая госпожа.

- Кто ты? Что это за место? И почему ты навал меня госпожой?

- Почему я называю Вас госпожой? Разве это не очевидно? Вы ведь жена Инну-но-Тайшо, хозяина этого поместья, а значит наша госпожа. И все, что Вы видите вокруг, дом, сад, озеро с восточной стороны и, за пределами стены – поля, тянущиеся на мили и мили кругом, принадлежат Вам.

Мальчик замолчал, комкая в руках пучок травы с неожиданно приятным свежим запахом. Демонесса еще немного помолчала, а потом тихо сказала:

- Ты не ответил на самый важный вопрос. Кто ты?

- Я? Меня зовут Широ. Я помогаю здесь своему дедушке ухаживать за лошадьми. В конюшнях поместья Ину-но-Тайшо собраны лучшие породы лошадей, многие из них крайне редкие, а некоторые и вовсе уникальны.

- Может, покажешь их мне?

- Если пожелаете, госпожа.

- Цукико.

Мальчик изумленно взглянул на девушку, в его глазах читался немой вопрос.

- Не зови меня госпожой. – попросила демонесса. – Мое имя Цукико.

- Хорошо. Тогда… Цукико-сама, следуйте за мной.

Старый демон-пес ласково принял пришедшую с его внуком Цукико. Он показал ей всех лошадей и ни об одной не сказал плохо. Казалось, у старика для всех было припасено доброе слово, и даже самые горячие кони рядом с ним успокаивались.

Цукико стала появляться возле конюшен каждый день. Ей было очень уютно рядом со старым демоном и его внуком. Они были похожи на ее дедушку, который единственный хотел выдать девушку замуж по любви, а не по расчету, и младшего брата. Старик был на короткой ноге со всеми обитателями поместья, включая и самого Ину-но-Тайшо. Он называл Цукико дочкой, и юная демонесса, как и все, тянулась к нему всей душой. Когда однажды девушка спросила пса, почему так происходит, он ответил:

- Потому как люблю я их. Всех люблю: и лошадей, и слуг, и внука, и тебя. Всякое живое существо любовь чувствует, ласки хочет.

- А Ину-но-Тайшо?

- Оякато? И он тоже, да вот только не показывает этого. Но ты и ласку ему дать сможешь, и любовь, а потом, гладишь, и наследничек появится. – хохотнул старик.

- Но… Я не умею любить.

- Как так? Любить все умеют, а в тебе я еще больше силы чувствую. Ты весь мир любить можешь, только признай это. Времечко-то многое меняет, вот постарше маленько станешь, так и полюбишь Оякато, и матерью прекрасной станешь. А пока пошли-ка на лошади выучись ездить, как хотела, я тебе хорошую кобылку покажу.

Время быстро проносилось мимо. Часы складывались в дни, дни – в месяцы, месяцы – в года… Зимы сменялись веснами, голые ветви деревьев укрывались листьями. Но не только природа менялась. Дедушка еще больше постарел, но все также зорко наблюдал за Цукико и Широ. Веснушчатый мальчишка превратился в высокого стройного парня. У него появилась мечта стать частью войска Ину-но-Тайшо, которая могла очень скоро осуществиться. Однако самые большие переме6ны произошли в Цукико. За эти годы она выучилась прекрасно ездить на лошади, которую сама научила слушаться не поводьев, а голоса и свиста, и виртуозно овладела катаной и ножами, которые она кидала в цель. Но сердце девушки не черствело, напротив, она не хотела убивать, умела чувствовать сострадание и научилась любить. Цукико почерпнула много знаний об искусстве исцеления от Чикако, младшей сестры дедушки, с которой очень быстро подружилась. И все они были счастливы. Но однажды привычный круг был сломлен: пришла война.

Через несколько недель после начала войны Широ и дедушке пришел приказ отправляться на поле боя. Цукико упросила их взять ее с собой, обещая, что поедет только до лагеря, а потом немедленно вернется домой. Если бы она знала, что случится, никакие силы не смогли бы затащить ее туда.

Путь начался очень хорошо. Вокруг были только холмы, пестревшие разноцветными цветами, а над головой – чистое небо и ясное солнце. Быстрый галоп доставлял неописуемое удовольствие, ветер щекотал лицо, развивал волосы. Но все резко изменилось, когда въехав на очередную возвышенность, они увидели поле битвы. Открывшаяся их глазам картина потрясала воображение: два моря вздымали свои волны, захлестывали друг друга.

Он был окружен. Десятки врагов взяли его в кольцо и нападали со всех сторон. Тяжелый Соунга кружился в бешеном танце, блокировал самые сильные атаки и ткал погребальные саваны тем, кто подходил слишком близко. Все новые и новые партии врагов без жизни валились на землю, но их место тут же занимали вновьприбывшие. Сил сдерживать их уже не оставалось, светлые островки один за другим исчезали в колышущейся черной массе. Уже не было в живых красавицы-мечницы, погиб лучший офицер, он и сам уже едва держался на ногах. Но если уж ему придется умереть, то он заберет с собой столько вражеских жизней, сколько сможет. Нужно только полностью высвободить силу Соунги…

- Оякато-сама! – со склона высокого холма к нему мчалась серебристо-белая кобыла, на которой, идеально удерживаясь без седла, сидела девушка, очень похожая на его жену. «Нет, - сказал он себе. – Этого не может быть, ей никогда не стать такой.» Однако острый нюх доказывал ему совершенно противоположное. Еще никогда в жизни Ину-но-Тайшо не был так растерян: чему все-таки он должен поверить?

Цукико же долго не размышляла и не пыталась разобраться в себе. Она просто знала: защитить. Она должна защитить того, кого любит.

Демонесса была очень и очень хороша на тренировках. Но настоящий бой на них не похож. По чучелу и неподвижной мишени попадет любой, однако враги не замирают, они, наоборот, пытаются увернуться, защититься. Цукико быстро начали теснить. Еще немного, и ей было бы несдобровать, но ей на помощь пришел Ину-но-Тайшо. Он окончательно уверился, что это его жена, но был скорее раздражен, чем рад.

- Глупая, ты и сражаться-то не умеешь! Держись позади! – он подтолкнул девушку себе за спину и вновь приготовился к бою. Как бы то ни было, но появление Цукико сыграло свою роль: чувствуя за нее ответственность, Ину-но-Тайшо решил, что выиграет этот бой несмотря ни на что.

Будучи в относительной безопасности, Цукико огляделась по сторонам и быстро нашла то, что искала. Вернее кого. Дедушка и Широ держались поблизости. Они умело фехтовали катанами: старик – удлиненной, юнец – двумя укороченными кодати.

Бой продолжался с переменным успехом, но, в конце – концов, войску Ину-но-Тайшо удалось одержать победу. Уцелело больше половины солдат, однако потери были огромны. В лагере Цукико по мере сил помогала целителям, пока ее не сломила усталость.

В палатке Ину-но-Тайшо горел масляный светильник, но никого не было. Демонесса скинула с себя хаори и хакама, в которых приехала. На ней осталась только тонкая юката, перехваченная на талии тонкой лентой. Чувствуя, что больше не может ступить ни шагу, она прилегла на край одеяла (на таких обычно спали солдаты во время походов) и мгновенно уснула.

Когда Ину-но-Тайшо вошел в палатку, была глубокая ночь. Он вновь разжег погасший светильник и в его скудном пламени принялся рассматривать Цукико словно видел впервые, впрочем, раньше он не заострял на ней внимания, так, окидывал ее мимолетным взглядом, не более. Но он все же помнил, какой она была тогда. Теперь демонесса стала другой. Исчезла угловатость фигуры, волосы, состриженные до плеч, отросли, и пропала бледность, едва ли не синева кожи и губ. Перед великим демоном была светлокожая девушка с прекрасной фигурой и водопадом белых волос, ниспадающих ниже поясницы. Откинувшиеся полы юкаты показывали стройные точеные ножки, а расползшийся ворот открывал взгляду немного больше, чем предусматривал.

Ресницы Цукико дрогнули, и она приподняла веки. Увидев над собой Ину-но-Тайшо, она хотела вскочить и поправить одежду, но он удержал ее, одновременно приникнув к ее губам своими.

«Она, и ни кто иной, подарит мне наследника,» - решил великий демон-пес.


	15. 15 Глава Противоречие

Глава 15 «Противоречие»

Вражеская армия отступила, и войско Ину-но-Тайшо с победой возвращалось домой. Весеннее солнце ласкало измученных солдат, и они радовались каждому шагу. Из-под ног то и дело выпрыгивали кузнечики. Среди этой красоты резко выделялись темные склоны Одинокого Пика. Но даже эта мрачная гора не могла испортить хорошего настроения, пока…

Пока с ее стороны не полетели стрелы. Не очищающие, но от этого было не легче. Войны, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, огрызнулись целым градом стрел. Большинство прошли мимо цели, но некоторые попали. Тела скатились по склонам – черная одежда с метками паучьей сети – Черные Убийцы демона-паука Рафу.

Видя, что стрельба приносит мало толку, Ину-но-Тайшо пошел в рукопашную. Он устранял врагов поодиночке, то появляясь, то исчезая меж валунов. Но он был один, а еще остававшиеся в живых убийцы продолжали стрелять. Многие целились в него, и стрелы отскакивали от гранита там, где он всего секунду стоял. Но некоторые посланцы смерти продолжали лететь к подножью горы.

Цукико проследила взглядом за очередным рывком Ину-но-Тайшо и не успела заметить одинокую стрелу. Она почувствовала сильный толчок и, на секунду потеряв равновесие, едва не упала с лошади. Нет, та стрела, выпущенная Черным Убийцей, прошла мимо, но другая в одиночку решила несколько судеб.

Мико вновь подняла лук, вскидывая на тетиву новую стрелу. Несколько человек рядом с ней сделали то же самое. Цукико не замечала их. Весь ее мир сжался до размеров места, где тот, кого она считала за брата, припал к гриве коня, пронзенный стрелой в спину. Широ приподнял голову и, превозмогая боль, улыбнулся, сказав лишь одно слово:

- Аи…

Цукико хотела взять его за руку, сдержать, сберечь вытекающую алой рекой жизнь, но не смогла. Перед ней был не тот всегда веселый и неунывающий парнишка, а кто-то чужой, лишь внешне напоминающий его, уже охваченный холодным дыханием смерти. В остекленевших глазах больше не было золотых веселых искорок, а улыбка превратилась в чудовищный мертвый оскал.

Аи – Любовь… О какой любви может идти речь, когда любить больше некого? Кто станет щадить чужое сердце, когда разбито свое? Что толку в любви, если она никого не может спасти? Что станет с любовью, если она никому не нужна? Тогда ей на смену придет ненависть.

Никогда прежде Цукико не испытывала подобного, словно все чувства разом перемешались и потемневшей волной рванулись наружу. Непрощенная обида, гнев, боль отравляли душу. Та, что любила многих, их же и возненавидела. Силы двух противоположных чувств оказались равны.

«Люди забавные, я люблю их,» - сказала Любовь.

«Люди причинили мне боль, я ненавижу их,» - произнесла Ненависть.

С Черными Убийцами уже было покончено, но Ину-но-Тайшо не двигался. Он не отрываясь смотрел на жену. Она улыбалась, но что-то в ней изменилось.

- Я ненавижу людей, - сказала Цукико и засмеялась.

Этот смех, звучавший подобно серебряному колокольчику, пугал. Все еще продолжая улыбаться, демонесса достала из рукава маленький ножик и, не целясь, одним изящным движением метнула его в мико. Оружие, предназначенное только ранить, нанесло смертельный удар с первого раза. Спутники мико похватались было за луки, но стрелять во врага, который, смеясь, убивает не так-то просто. И они побежали. В панике, не разбирая дороги, они бежали как можно дальше от этого места.

- Вам не уйти. – еще немного и их постигла бы та же участь, что и мико, но старый пес перехватил руку Цукико, готовую выпустить в полет еще несколько ножей.

Казалось, за несколько минут дедушка постарел на полвека, но его рука крепко сжимала запястье демонессы. Он прижал ее голову к своей груди и, гладя ее по спутанным белым волосам, шептал:

- Нет, дочка, не делай этого. Семьи их пожалей!

- Почему я должна жалеть их семьи,если он не пощадили мою? – произнесла демонесса хриплым голосом.

- Отпусти свою боль, прости нас всех, и пусть твоя ненависть снова станет любовью. Гнев и месть ничем тебе не помогут, а любовь может вернуть тебе Широ меньше, чем через годик, вот увидишь.

Похоронив внука, старик вскоре уехал из поместья, оставив там сестру, которая нипочем не хотела расставаться с "дочкой". А через несколько месяцев у Цукико родился сын.

- Твоим именем будет Широ. Тебе нравится? – спросила его демонесса.

Малыш весело гукнул, в его больших золотых глазах засверкали так хорошо знакомые молодой матери искорки. Да, ему понравилось это имя. Широ, означающее "белый"…

Снаружи было холодно и валил снег, устилая землю одеялом из крупных мягких снежинок, ветер выл, как дикий зверь, кружа в бешеном танце целый ворох снежинок, а просторную комнату освещали трепещущие огоньки и согревала любовь.

Говорят, ничто в мире не вечно, даже любовь рано или поздно угаснет. Так и случилось. Ину-но-Тайшо чувствовал, что после четырех веков, проведенных рядом с Цукико, он охладел к ней. Он продолжал любить демонессу, но это стало просто привычкой, привязанностью. Из их отношений пропали страсть, нежность, и даже сын, в первое время так согревавший сердца, был не в силах помочь, а зачастую и сам становился причиной ссор. Все началось, когда ему исполнилось восемь. Он любил музыку и сам писал песни, но, как наследник рода, должен был стать воином и полководцем. Он им стал. Стал одним из лучших. А еще он начал часто убегать из дома, чтобы скрыться от постоянных перепалок.

Но никто даже не предполагал, что случится дальше…

Они были разные, как огонь и лед. Черные и белые волосы, карие и золотые глаза, смуглая и светлая кожа, но одинаково обжигающая страсть. Любимая и жена. А еще выбор. Ину-но-Тайшо, сам того не заметив, как неразумный мальчишка влюбился в дочь одного из крупнейших феодалов, и она, несмотря на все запреты отца, ответила ему пылкой взаимностью. Встре6чаясь возле высокого морского берега, они могли потом часами смотреть на звездное небо или гулять по ночному лесу. Во время одной из таких прогулок влюбленные наткнулись на небольшую пещеру из крепчайшего гранита. Внутри оказалось тепло: ночная прохлада еще не успела выстудить нагретый солнцем камень. По черным стенам пещеры скользили лунные блики, перебираясь на лица Инну-но-Тайшо и его возлюбленной. Один шаловливый отсвет упал на ее губы, сделав их такими соблазнительными, что Ину-но-Тайшо не сдержался и нежно припал к ним.

«Я люблю тебя Изаёй…»

Цукико быстро бежала по морскому берегу, следуя за запахом Ину-но-Тайшо. У нее была для него очень хорошая новость, и демонесса была уверена, что он тоже обрадуется.

«И зачем было идти так далеко, чтобы только полюбоваться на море?» - недоумевала Цукико, спотыкаясь об очередной камень на тропинке, ведущей на высокую нависающую над морем скалу. Добравшись до площадки на вершине, демонесса увидела своего мужа:

- Оякато-сама! Я… - ее веселый голос оборвался, когда она заметила рядом с ним женщину. Окинув обоих оценивающим взглядом, Цукико пробормотала, - Простите, что помещала.

Словно в дурном сне, демонесса медленно брела обратно в поместье, даже не замечая, что идет по колено в воде. Воде? Может, стоит закончить все здесь и сейчас? Всего несколько шагов…

«-Мама! – мальчик с веселыми золотыми глазами бежал по морю зеленой травы. – Мама!»

Нет. Он ей этого никогда не простит.

Цукико преодолела установленный силой ее души барьер, сотканный из нитей любви и защищающий самых дорогих ей существ, и направилась к уже видневшимся стенам поместья.

Чикако не выносила сидеть без дела, поэтому склонилась над вышивкой, хотя одинокий масляный светильник не давал достаточно света.

- Нянюшка, - в комнату заглянула Цукико. – В доме есть ягоды Шин?

- Да, но тебе-то они зачем?

Старушка подняла голову, но демонесса уже исчезла. Пожав плечами, Чикако вновь погрузилась в вышивание, мысленно повторяя недавний разговор, как вдруг она осознала, о ЧЕМ именно спрашивала Цукико. Ягоды Шин, яд которых мгновенно убивал демонов послабее. Преисполненная нехороших предчувствий, нянька вышла из комнаты и столкнулась с Широ, к тому времени уже ставшего Сещемару.

- Широ, ты мать сейчас не видал? – спросила она.

- Видел. Она что-то искала на полке с травами. Ничего не произошло?

- Шин.

Услышав это слово, словно какой-то сигнал, демон со всех ног бросился к кухне. Он опоздал буквально на несколько секунд. Опустевшая кружка выпала из рук Цукико, и женщина начала оседать на пол, теряя сознание.

Сещемару ходил под дверью, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся из комнаты. Наконец, совершенно измученный этой нервотрепкой, он бессильно опустился на пол, зажмурился и зажал уши руками, что-то беззвучно шепча.

Чикако вышла из комнаты, прижимая к себе какой-то окровавленный сверток. Она что-то сказала демону, от чего его приспущенные веки вновь распахнулись, а сердце бешено забилось. Вот значит, как все было…

Мощные потоки воды обрушивались с небес на землю, а Сещемару неподвижно стоял возле ворот поместья. Он ждал. И вот из пелены дождя появился Ину-но-Тайшо – тот, кого он так терпеливо дожидался.

- Зачем? – так приветствовал великого демона сын. – Зачем тебе та, другая женщина?

- С чего это ты вдруг этим заинтересовался?

- Отец, ну к чему такие длинные фразы? Сказал бы уж сразу: «Не твое собачье дело».

- Допустим так. Что дальше?

- Лишь то, что этой связью ты погубил мою сестру.

- О чем ты? – Ину-но-Тайшо нахмурился.

- Так значит, мама не сказала тебе? Впрочем, могу ее понять. Она была беременна.

Эта фраза выбила Ину-но-Тайшо из колеи. Он мгновенно растерял всю свою невозмутимость. «Она была беременна.» Была.

Любовь и ненависть вместе – слишком много для одной души, но что поделать, если так получилось. Цукико возненавидела Ину-но-Тайшо за связь с другой женщиной, но все еще продолжала любить за… Да за все подряд. Для любви не нужна причина, и демонесса ее не искала.

Научиться прощать – тяжелая наука. Простить что-то нелегко. Простить что-то врагу сложно вдвойне. Цукико смогла это сделать. Она смогла превратить свою ненависть в любовь. И барьер вокруг поместья засиял с новой силой.


	16. 16 Глава Не везет, так не везет

Глава 16 «Не везет, так не везет»

Уже второй час Сещемару ходил по саду, то и дело нервно оглядываясь назад. За ним попятам, ни на шаг не отставая, следовала Караи. Причем демону очень не нравилось, что она норовит подвести его поближе к пруду.

Высокие деревья расступились, и взору открылось небольшое озеро с чистейшей ключевой водой. С берега на берег одной изящной дугой был перекинут узкий каменный мостик без перил. Сещемару ступил на него, заранее подозревая, что это чей-то коварный план (и он даже догадывался, чей именно). На самой середине мост оказался мокрым и из-за этого очень скользким. Посмотрев на это, демон решил, что игры ему надоели и дальше он не пойдет. Но как только Сещемару сделал шаг назад, с противоположного берега ему навстречу пронеслось что-то красное. Естественно, это что-то поскользнулось и, врезавшись в Сещемару, свалилось вместе с ним в пруд. В этот же миг из низких кустов, окружающих озеро с разных сторон выскочили Караи и Амаи и тоже прыгнули в воду. они быстро подплыли к упавшим, вторым из которых, тем самым "чем-то красным" был ни кто иной, как Инуяша. Братья плескались в воде и, похоже, пытались друг друга утопить.

Девушки вцепились каждая в "своего" парня потащили их в разные стороны.

- А теперь марш переодеваться! И дай я, наконец, постираю твою одежду! – кричала Амаи, пытаясь вытряхнуть Инуяшу из его любимого красного хаори.

- Сещемару-сама, скорее к берегу, вода очень холодная: можно утонуть, - ворковала Караи, обнимая демона.

- Нет, нельзя. – отрезал Сещемару.

- Почему? – удивилась девушка.

- Во-первых, собаки отлично плавают, а во-вторых, я стою на дне.

И действительно, вода доходила демону только до груди, а Инуяше – до подмышек. Но вид у обоих был весьма жалкий. Обычно задорно торчащие ушки полудемона поникли, с них капала вода; челка повисла неровными прядями, в волосах запутались водоросли. Сещемару выглядел немногим лучше. Роскошный мех на плече превратился неизвестно во что; волосы были все в песке, правда, вместе с водорослями там оказалась еще и водяная лилия, которая придала демону сходство с русалкой (особенно, если не обращать внимания на мужскую фигуру и учесть, что ноги в белых штанах под водой похожи на хвост).

Третий день. Уже третий день они пробирались по непроходимому лесу. Уже третий день они то и дело сбивались с пути и ходили кругами. И уже третий день Нараку больше всего на свете хотелось сдохнуть. Даже терпение Великого Зла, закаленное постоянными ссорами порождений, которых он, кстати, предпочел оставить в остатках поместья, не выдерживало.

- Ты куда нас завел? – вопил Нараку.

- Мы почти дошли! – отбивался Рафу.

- Я сто раз это слышал! Ты точно уверен, что мы в правильную сторону идем?

- Абсолютно. Хотя… что-то не то в этом лесу…

- Опять? Ну ты…

- Где здесь зеркало? – встревал Ткехико.

- А ты вообще помалкивай! – одновременно кричали Нараку и Рафу.

- Да как вы можете так разговаривать с таким красавцем, как я?

- Это кто тут красавец?

Примерно так начинались ежечасные скандалы в маленькой группке злодеев. И неизвестно в каком составе они бы дошли до цели, если, конечно, вообще дошли бы, но немного в стороне послышался шум воды.

Прозрачные потоки срывались с огромной высоты и, разбиваясь внизу на миллиарды светлых капель, мощной рекой неслись вперед.

- Большой водопад! Мы почти пришли! – воскликнул Рафу.

- Ну наконец-то! – пропыхтел Нараку, карабкаясь по отвесной стене вслед за ним. Но у карлика на спине не пристроился самовлюбленный юнец, который оказался довольно увесистым. Однако Зло вовсе не собирался падать вместе с ним на острые камни и упрямо лез наверх.

И вот, пока Сещемару сбегал по саду от Караи, а Инуяша – от Амаи, злодеи гуськом пробирались по узкому тоннелю под толщей камня и воды.

Инуяша и Сещемару опять подрались в пруду, а близняшки пытались их растащить. Как вдруг демон, в очередной раз погрузив голову братца под воду, повернулся к западу и начал принюхиваться. Он даже не заметил, что Инуяша уже всю руку ему расцарапал, пытаясь вырваться, а девушки тщетно силились разжать его пальцы. Когда полудемону удалось-таки вздохнуть, он понял, почему насторожился Сещемару. Запах. Очень слабый, но вне всяких сомнений принадлежащий их общему главному врагу – Нараку.

Сещемару начал принимать демоническую форму прямо в пруду, и Инуяша успел вцепиться ему в загривок. Демон вовсе не беспокоился о неожиданном пассажире и, не осторожничая, мчался вперед огромными прыжками.

Запах становился все ближе и ближе, и, наконец, пес остановился на поляне в лесу далеко к западу от поместья. Сещемару оглянулся по сторонам, но никого не увидел. Однако нос упорно твердил ему обратное. Подул ветер – демон вздрогнул: он был весь мокрый, потоки холодной воды лились с его белого меха. Пес отряхнулся, и вместе с брызгами воды от него отлетел Инуяша. Он приземлился прямиком в намокшую грязь, но почему-то вместо того, чтобы ругаться, начал неудержимо хохотать. Сещемару проследил взглядом, куда указывал полудемон, и у отличающегося редкостным здоровьем Инуяши едва не случился сердечный приступ при виде улыбающегося брата в демоническом облике. Улыбающегося пса вообще нелегко встретить, а уж вид громадных острых клыков вгонит в страх кого угодно, тем более знающих характер Сещемару. Но на самом деле демону просто стало смешно – вот он и улыбнулся. А смеяться было от чего: в самой большой и грязной луже лежали, придавленные передней лапой пса, наши злодеи. На Такехико Сещемару не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания, зато Рафу и, в особенности, Нараку удостоились его сполна. Тихо злорадствуя, демон перенес на них большую часть своего веса, и если он был не пушинкой в человеческой форме, то про демоническую и говорить нечего. Будь на том месте не земля, а камни, и он бы переломал незадачливым злодеям все кости, а так – только погрузил их еще глубже в грязь.

Вскоре, однако же, Сещемару это надоело. Он, фыркнув, отошел в сторону и принял человеческий облик. Первыми вылезли Нараку и Рафу, они едва держались на ногах. Следом выбрался Такехико, которому досталось больше всего, потому что он оказался в самом низу.

- Как ты посмел втоптать в грязь мою красоту? – напустился он на подвернувшегося под руку Инуяшу.

- Э? А это не я, - ответил полудемон и указал на Сещемару, выпутывающего из волос остатки водорослей.

Взгляд Такехико из враждебного стал восторженным:

- Ах! Божественно! Совершенная красота! Светлая и идеально гладкая кожа, мягкие волосы, выразительные золотые глаза под пушистыми ресницами… - юнец ходил кругами вокруг демона, изредка бросающего на него ленивые мимолетные взгляды. – Но… как такое могло случиться? – вдруг с ужасом воскликнул он. – Почему у столь прекрасного существа лишь одна рука?

Теперь уже Сещемару показывал на Инуяшу.

- Как ты посмел ранить бога красоты? – Такехико начал наступать на полудемона.

- Чего? Да я в десять раз красивее Сещемару!

- Ты мил, но не более! В тебе нет искры демонического совершенства.

- Так я полудемон вообще-то…

- Вот именно. А Сещемару… Даже само имя дышит благородной демонической красотой… Сейчас же извинись перед ним!

- Вот еще!

Нараку весь подобрался, как пружина, предвкушая, что сейчас Инуяшу превратят в отбивную. Но вместо этого Такехико схватил полудемона в охапку и прыгнул на Сещемару. Тот, не удержавшись под двойной нагрузкой, рухнул на землю, на него приземлился Инуяша. Причем так "удачно", что по инерции чмокнул его в губы. Отлично понимая, что сейчас его, скорее всего, будут убивать, полудемон спрятался за спину Такехико, кричавшего: «Поцелуй меня тоже, о прекрасный бог!»

Сещемару поднялся на ноги, нервно посмеиваясь. Вокруг него змеились мощные потоки демонической энергии…

…Силуэт демона растаял в зеленых сумерках леса. На поляне было так тихо, что отчетливо слышался даже шорох легких крыльев бабочек. О недавнем побоище напоминали только четыре тела, неподвижно лежавшие в лужах. Один из них поднял голову. Некогда белые волосы стали черными из-за застрявших в них комьев земли, а под глазом красовался огромный синяк. Только по ругани и можно было догадаться, что это Инуяша. Полудемон, с трудом переставляя ноги, поплелся на восток, следуя за запахом Сещемару и надеясь, что это приведет его к поместью.

Нараку подобрал под себя руки-ноги и, поднявшись, отправился к своим порождениям, бросив напоследок:

- Чтоб я еще раз с вами связался? Да ни в жизнь! Проще сразу утопиться. Сам со всем разберусь.

Хныкающий Рафу и счастливый от "прикосновения прекраснейшего" Такехико, похоже, его даже не услышали.

Когда Инуяша добрался до поместья, было далеко за полночь. Он надеялся прокрасться к комнате незамеченным, но удача была не на его стороне.

Сначала он столкнулся с Амаи, которая, окатив и без того продрогшего полудемона ледяной водой, отправила его мыться, напутствовав весьма ощутимым пинком. В купальне Инуяша обнаружил Джакена. Его можно было бы даже не считать за неприятность, если бы мелкий демон молчал, а не верещал прямо над ухом. К тому же, он оказался весьма увертлив (сказывалась многолетняя практика сбегать от врагов к гораздо более опасному хозяину), а Инуяша хотел еще погреться в источнике. Но самое ужасное было впереди: белые волосы спутались, в них застряли комья земли, и их нужно было вымыть. Он ненавидел мыть голову: вода заливалась в уши, и они начинали ужасно болеть, а сегодня им уже изрядно досталось во время падения в пруд. Но делать было нечего. Инуяша отлично понимал, что завтра, скорее всего, ему будет очень плохо, однако он с головой нырнул в источник и принялся вымывать из волос грязь.

Тряся головой в тщетных попытках избавиться от залившейся в уши воды, Инуяша пробирался к спальне, чтобы упасть на футон и мгновенно отрубиться. И в очередной раз его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. В комнате горел свет – парни еще не спали. Мироку сидел возле разложенных постелей, приклеивая на лоб очередной пластырь из оставленных Кагоме запасов. Сещемару, расположившийся возле одного из светильников с каким-то свитком, встретил полудемона таким враждебным взглядом, что тому захотелось тот час же оказаться как можно дальше и желательно даже в другом времени. Но Инуяша все же пересилил себя и вошел.

… После долгих выяснений отношений с Мироку по поводу того, кто где ляжет, полудемон все же оказался там, куда ужасно боялся попасть: на футон рядом со старшим братом. Отчаявшись получить хотя бы надежду на удачу, младший сын Инну-но-Тайшо закрыл глаза и принялся мысленно считать Инуяшек, убегающих от разъяренного Сещемару…


	17. 17 Глава Камелия

Глава 17 «Камелия»

Как и было задумано, спустя неделю Кагоме и Цукико вернулись в эпоху Сенгоку. За время, проведенное в будущем, демонесса успела подружиться с госпожой Хигураши, Сотой и даже дедушкой, раскормить Буё, сходить на родительское собрание в школу Кагоме и соблазнить тамошнего математика, завить волосы на бигуди и не выспаться из-за этого, и, наконец, задумать вместе с юной мико одну шутку…

Инуяша был зол с самого утра: у него нещадно болели уши. Он бесцельно бродил по поместью, постоянно на кого-нибудь натыкаясь, и ворчал на всех и вся. Амаи у него была виновата в том, что загнала его в пруд; Караи – в том, что позволила сестре это сделать. Санго попала под горячую руку за недосмотр за близняшками, Чикако – потому что даже самые отвратительные ее отвары не помогали. Рин и Джакена полудемон попросту не заметил. Мироку вообще был объявлен носителем всех мыслимых и немыслимых грехов. Ну, а воплощением «Зла Вселенского» стал, конечно же, Сещемару. Но ему было как-то все равно, и Инуяша просто бухтел у него над ухом, выговаривая наболевшее.

Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом, когда на его фоне вырисовались две фигуры: одна в кимоно и с накинутым на плечи мехом, другая – в школьной форме с юбкой, которая, кажется, стала еще короче. Все остававшиеся в поместье высыпали во двор и изумленно уставились на мико и демонессу, почему-то идущих пешком. Вдруг, шурша бумагой, на камни упал свиток, который Сещемару до этого держал в руках. Инуяша обернулся и на всякий случай протер глаза: такого лица он у брата еще не видел. Джакен так вообще был готов упасть в обморок от такого зрелища: вытянувшееся лицо обычно невозмутимого демона не поддавалось никаким описаниям. Да их и не понадобилось. Хлопок ладоней отвлек всех от созерцания Сещемару, и их лица стали точно такими же.

Порыв ветра всколыхнул длинные, слегка закручивающиеся на концах волосы и немного приподнял юбку у… Кагоме. А у Цукико окончательно сползло с плеч кимоно, под которым обнаружились топ с весьма порядочным вырезом и юбка, еще короче, чем у Хигураши.

- Кагоме, ты все жалела, что не видела реакцию математика, - смеясь, сказала демонесса. – Можешь полюбоваться сейчас.

Первым опомнился Сещемару. Его щеки сравнялись по цвету с полосками на них, и он, рыкнув что-то неразборчивое, подхватил кимоно и укрыл им Кагоме, и Цукико, прижав их друг к другу.

Цукико поправила помятую прическу, обмениваясь с Кагоме впечатлениями об их шутке:

- Они все смотрелись весьма забавно, не правда ли?

- Да. Если у Року-сенсей было такое же лицо… - девушка засмеялась, очевидно, представив эту картину. – Но Сещемару, похоже, не оценил нашего юмора.

- Он оценил, но воспитание и давняя обида не дают ему признать это. Понимаешь, нравы этой эпохи осуждают женщин, обнажающих тело перед кем-либо, кроме мужа. Впрочем, откровенная одежда возбраняется даже тогда. Недостаточно плотно запахнутый ворот юкаты уже может быть объявлен распутничеством. Сещемару вырос среди этих традиций, и они слишком сильно повлияли на его душу. Возможно, пожив немного в твоем времени, он смог бы свыкнуться, но это не так-то просто. Я, например, в первое время вообще была готова сгореть со стыда, потому что в этой одежде чувствовала себя голой, к тому же на меня слишком много таращились, – демонесса дернула плечом.

- У нас восторженные взгляды считаются высшей похвалой красоте.

- Восторженные, но не похотливые, – возразила женщина.

- Кстати, Цукико-сама, Вы упомянули, что Сещемару не любит откровенную одежду из-за какой-то давней обиды? Что же произошло?

- Ты не обращала внимания на несколько шрамов на его правом предплечье?

- Я видела их. Но ведь Сещемару постоянно сражается, значит, в любом случае бывал ранен.

- Обычно на демонах не остается шрамов. Если только демоническая сила их противников не была больше, чем у них.

- Сещемару проиграл сильному демону? Кому?

- Своему отцу.

Изаёй привычно проскользнула мимо охраны и поспешила на морской берег, к привычному месту встреч со своим возлюбленным.

Он уже ждал ее там. Его длинные белые волосы, собранные на затылке в высокий хвост, развивались по ветру, а левая рука привычно лежала на рукояти меча. Правда, в этот раз клинок почему-то был только один. На нем не было доспехов и накинутого на плечи меха, но он часто приходил так в теплые ночи, как эта. А такую горделивую, идеально прямую осанку было невозможно не узнать.

- Оякато-сама! – Изаёй подошла к молчавшему демону и взяла его за руку.

- Плохо же ты знаешь того, кого любишь, женщина, если спутала меня с ним, – прозвучал холодный и надменный голос.

Изаёй подняла голову и присмотрелась к лицу мужчины. Тонкий серп небесного полумесяца нашел свое зеркальное отражение на его лбу, две ровные полосы прочертили щеку, а глаза, такие знакомые золотые глаза под темными ресницами, смотрели зло и колко. Незнакомец был очень похож на ее возлюбленного, но это был не он. Женщина отдернула руку и хотела отойти, но демон не позволил ей ступить и шагу.

- Неужели люди перестали объяснять своим дочерям, что разрушать чужие семьи не только недостойно, но еще и опасно. Особенно это касается связей с теми, в чьих жилах течет демоническая кровь. Отношения демона и человека запретны и являются позором, который может быть смыт лишь кровью.

Длинные пальцы демона оплели рукоять меча. С тихим металлическим шорохом сталь выскользнула из ножен и холодно блеснула в лунном свете. Остро заточенный клинок вознесся над головой Изаёй. Женщина в страхе зажмурилась, ожидая удара…

- Сещемару, – суровый и до боли родной голос прорезал тонкую ткань тишины. – Что ты по-твоему делаешь? Изволь объясниться.

- Уважаемый отец, - демон обернулся и жеманно поклонился, скривив губы в усмешке. – Я лишь хочу помочь Вам смыть с рода клеймо позора. Разве это не мой долг как наследника? – в неестественно вежливой фразе сквозила нескрываемая издевка.

- В первую очередь твой долг – беспрекословно повиноваться моей воле. Я запрещаю тебе трогать эту женщину даже пальцем.

Сещемару мгновенно стер с лица кривую усмешку. Его можно было бы счесть совершенно спокойным, если бы не сжатые в нитку губы и пылающие гневом глаза. Демон стиснул рукоять меча с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. На негнущихся ногах он подошел вплотную к Ину-но-Тайшо и тихо, почти неслышно, одними губами произнес:

- Защищаешь эту смертную? Скажи, отец, ты действительно хочешь променять матушку на нее? Хочешь предать род белых демонов-псов?

- Что если и так? – в тон ему ответил тот.

- Зачем тебе тогда вообще нужна была жена? Чтобы потом покинуть ее одну? Я ведь не останусь с матерью навечно, а больше у нее детей быть не может. Куда же девалась твоя любовь к ней?

- Любовь? Так ты еще не понял. С Цукико можно дружить, к ней быстро привязываешься, она способна соблазнить, умеет любить нежно и трепетно, но ее саму любить нельзя.

- Это твое единственное оправдание?

- Можешь считать мои слова чем угодно, но таков закон равновесия. Среди демонов не бывает случайных связей. Кто-то один ищет любви, другой позволяет себя любить. Этим демоны отличаются от людей, которые не настолько остро все чувствуют.

- Какими бы не были причины, я не могу просто уйти в сторону. – Сещемару отступил на расстояние шага и вытянутой руки и сказал. – Это вызов. Защищайся.

А затем он поднял руку с мечом на уровень плеча и… разжал пальцы. Клинок звякнул, ударившись о гранит, ножны последовали за ним. Ину-но-Тайшо внимательно следил за действиями сына. Потом он одной рукой расстегнул замысловатую пряжку, закреплявшую ножны Соунги; другой рукой – вытащил из-за пояса Тессайгу и Тенсейгу, и положил все три меча на землю.

Два демона – отец и сын – замерли друг напротив друга. Глядя на них, Изаёй заметила, насколько различны эти двое похожих внешне мужчин. Взрослый пес. И щенок. Показно-холодный голос, сжатые в нитку губы, горделиво вскинутая голова – все это казалось женщине не чертами бывалого воина в облике Сещемару, а отражением детской обиды. Так ребенок, которого только что отругали, силится сдержать слезы, чтобы не дать взрослым повода упрекнуть себя в слабости характера или посюсюкаться с "милым малышом", утешая, а потом доказать всем свою правоту. Молодой демон был похож именно на такого ребенка, умеющего настоять на своем, даже немного упрямого. Рядом с Ину-но-Тайшо Изаёй видела не холоднокровного и расчетливого воина, которым демон потом станет, а мальчишку. Да, именно мальчишку. Вспыльчивого, немного опрометчивого, смелого едва ли не до безрассудства.

«Щенок. Еще совсем молодой, глупый щенок,» - Ину-но-Тайшо скользнул по сыну безразличным взглядом, но в душе он был очень горд за Сещемару: уже в таком юном (по демоническим меркам) возрасте он был готов вступиться за честь матери, даже зная, что этот бой выиграть не сможет. Род Белых Псов всегда ревностно защищал своих дочерей, малейшая обида могла стать причиной вражды и кровной мести.

Вызов брошен. Отступать некуда. Этот бой состоится и не важно, каким будет итог, не важно, что произойдет. Вызов брошен.

Расстояние вытянутой руки и одного шага. С трех сторон площадка заканчивается обрывами, под которыми бурлят морские волны, разбиваясь на миллиарды алмазных капель о крутые каменные склоны. Путь лишь один. Сещемару шагнул вперед…

Сигнал к началу боя подан. Ину-но-Тайшо вскинул руку, разворачивая ее ладонью вперед, готовый принять удар сына. Но молодой демон не стал бить. Вместо этого он ушел в бок, немного припадая к земле, и оказался на открытом месте. Он помедлил, ожидая пока отец повернется к нему, и только потом ударил.

Ину-но-Тайшо опешил. Сещемару, этот мальчишка, этот гордый, порой заносчивый щенок, у которого был отличный шанс серьезно ранить его когтями, просто наотмашь ударил его по лицу ладонью. Великий демон понимал, почему сын поступил именно так. Та пощечина не была частью поединка. Нанесенная в полсилы, но с яростью, словно женской рукой, пощечина была той, которую ему так и не дала Цукико.

- Теперь начнем по-настоящему, – сказал Сещемару и напал уже всерьез.

И тогда великий демон понял, что допустил ошибку. Одну, но неисправимую. Он пропустил тот момент, когда его щенок повзрослел и превратился в молодого пса. Уже в семнадцать лет Сещемару отлично сражался, однако тогда он не умел убивать, сохраняя холодный рассудок. Теперь все было по-другому. Демон, побывавший во множестве битв, больше не мог постоянно сожалеть о жизнях, которые он обрывал. Его клинок слишком часто умывался кровью по самую крестовину, глаза устали глядеть в лицо смерти. Если струна натянута слишком сильно, рано или поздно она оборвется и перестанет звучать. То же самое происходит и с нервами. Не выдержав постоянного перенапряжения, они перестают реагировать на самые сильные раздражители. Битвы стали для Сещемару таким привычным, обыденным делом, что он оставался спокойным, холоднокровным, порой даже равнодушным к любым жесточайшим сражениям. Время хоронит чувства, душа каменеет, сердце покрывается слоем льда. А знает ли кто-нибудь, что творится за этой холодной стеной?

Ину-но-Тайшо не знал. Если уж на то пошло, они с сыном никогда не были особенно близки. Два демона словно существовали в разных мирах. Отец любил день, яркие краски полные жизни. Сын предпочитал ночь, с ее спокойствием, тишиной, освещаемой только мягким, прохладным сиянием луны. Ину-но-Тайшо всегда с любопытством наблюдал за лесными зверями. Сещемару мог часами смотреть на летающих в поднебесье птиц. Почти все время, которое молодой демон проводил в поместье, он тренировал какие-нибудь новые приемы, читал, либо разговаривал с матерью. Она была, пожалуй, единственной, кому он доверял свое сердце.

Демоны кружили по площадке, обмениваясь ударами, ставя блоки, уворачиваясь, но ни один из них не мог взять вверх. Хотя Сещемару значительно уступал отцу в силе, его скорость и реакция позволяли избегать всех атак. Вот Ину-но-Тайшо опять попытался поймать сына за руку, но проворный молодой демон отдернул запястье прежде, чем пальцы с длинными когтями сомкнулись достаточно крепко. Одновременно Сещемару метнулся вперед, и его острые как бритва когти срезали прядь белых волос Ину-но-Тайшо, успевшего уклониться в сторону от основного удара.

А потом молодой демон ошибся. Уворачиваясь от очередной атаки отца, слегка задевшей его и оставившей несколько глубоких кровоточащих царапин на предплечье, он ступил на самый край обрыва – податливый известняк хрустнул под ногами. Глаза Сещемару широко распахнулись, в них застыло изумление. Нет, он вовсе не был удивлен, что проиграл, ведь, пусть даже и не таким образом, рано или поздно это бы случилось. Его поразило совсем другое: увидев, что демон теряет равновесие, Изаей бросилась к нему и попыталась схватить, удержать ускользающую руку. Конечно же, ей это не удалось, но дело было не в том.

Сещемару вынырнул из воды и успел заметить наверху бледное и полное тревоги лицо Изаей. Она что-то закричала, но этого демон уже не услышал: волна подхватила его и с силой швырнула на камни. От удара воздух с шумом вырвался из груди демона, дыхание перехватило. Сещемару попытался ухватиться за камень, но когти соскользнули. Волна, словно язык огромного чудовища, слизнула светлую фигурку демона, унося того в темную морскую пучину.

Уже теряя сознание, Сещемару все думал: «Я же хотел убить ее… Тогда почему?..»

-Я не знала, куда Сещемару уходил тогда, но на следующее утро его выбросило на берег неподалеку, – когти Цукико вонзились в дощатый пол и прочертили по нему несколько глубоких царапин.

Кагоме поняла, что демонессе очень больно вспоминать эту историю, но она все же спросила:

- Вы решили, что Сещемару погиб?

- Да. К тому же, его самого я увидела не сразу. Сперва мне на глаза попалась узкая тесьма, которой мужчины обычно перевязывают волосы. Я подняла ее и лишь тогда заметила полумесяц и его имя, когда-то вышитые мной у самого края. Думаю, ты можешь понять, что я почувствовала.

-Страх, боль… Возможно, неверие…

- Отчаяние. Потерять единственного сына – потерять надежду. В этом мире самое большое несчастье для родителей, если их ребенок умирает раньше, чем они. Даже когда у матери много детей, смерть любого из них – трагедия для нее. А если ребенок один? Возможно ли передать словами то, что черным огнем обжигает душу?

- Наверное, нет… - голос Кагоме дрогнул и оборвался. После минутного молчания девушка робко взглянула на Цукико и с надеждой произнесла. - Но ведь Сещемару был жив.

- Нет. Тот, кого волны вынесли на берег, не был моим сыном. Мой малыш, Широ, скрылся за маской холодного и надменного Сещемару. Но я так хотела еще хоть раз увидеть его прежним…

- Поэтому и забрали его сюда? – получив утвердительный ответ, Кагоме что-то прикинула в уме и спросила. - Но как Вы могли оказаться там так быстро, если нас разделяли почти пол дня пути?

- Значит, никто из вас так и не заметил? Все это время я была рядом с вами. Я наблюдала за вами больше трех месяцев, видя, как Инуяша проводит бессонные ночи новолуний в человеческой форме, как Сещемару, оставаясь внешне совершенно бесстрастны, трепетно оберегает Рин, и как они оба, в очередной раз поссорившись, мрачно расходятся в разные концы поляны, продолжая оттуда бросать друг на друга раздраженные взгляды. Иногда я подходила так близко, что могла коснуться их рукой.

- Тогда почему они не заметили Вашего присутствия? Ведь Инуяша очень хорошо чует запахи, а Сещемару и подавно.

- Потому что я так хотела. – Цукико как-то странно улыбнулась и протянула Кагоме руку. - Понюхай.

Девушка приблизила носик к тонкому запястью и втянула в себя воздух:

- Лаванда?

- Да. Чудесно правда? Запах чистейшей лавандовой воды, не смешанный ни с каким другим…

Ни с каким другим… И Кагоме поняла, что не может уловит запаха самой демонессы. И вовсе не потому, что он был искусно скрыт. Его попросту НЕ БЫЛО. Цукико взглянула на изумленное лицо девушки и вдруг ни с того ни с сего произнесла:

- Говорят, камелия – цветок без запаха. Когда камелия увядает, плачет дождь. Никто не увидит, как облетят лепестки с увядшей камелии, и только пес загрустит по нежному аромату этих алых бутонов, который мог учуять только он.

Женщина поднялась на ноги и, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, добавила:

- Если хочешь знать, мы с тобой похожи. Как и моя демоническая аура, твоя сила мико может скрыть твой запах. То, что я сейчас сказала, для тебя одновременно и загадка, и предсказание. Задумайся.


	18. 18 Глава Безумная кукла

Глава 18 «Безумная кукла»

Длинные темные тени пролегли по саду, скрывая в своей темноте маленькую фигурку. Ночь была совершенно безветренная, и безмолвную тишину нарушал только шорох шагов.

Изящный мостик и чистая озерная вода не сохранили никаких следов предыдущих баталий, разве что листья некоторых водяных лилий были слегка помяты. Но в светлом сиянии луны это место выглядело совершенно иначе: каменная дуга моста стала белой, в темной воде меж лилий отражались миллиарды звезд, а из травы, совершенно незаметные днем, подняли свои головки искорки луноцветов.

Цукико дошла до середины моста и присела на самый край, глядя на неподвижную воду. На ней были все тот же открытый топ и короткая юбка, а мех сменил полупрозрачный шарфик. Свесив ноги к воде, женщина коснулась пальчиком сверкающей глади, задумчиво глядя на побежавшие круги. От маленьких волн огоньки звезд затрепетали, словно крылья бабочки. Демонесса подняла голову и мгновенно нашла среди белого хоровода одну звезду.

- Взгляните же на меня, Оякато-сама, - обратилась к ней Цукико. – Я все еще жива, связанная Вашим приказом. Теперь я вечная стражница этого места, не вольная даже умереть. Но зачем, зачем Вы сказали мне, чтобы я не смела даже думать о смерти, пока она сама не придет за мной? Это так эгоистично, ведь я не могу ослушаться, но жизнь демона слишком длинна. Почему Вы не подумали обо мне? Отнять у меня сына, а потом погибнуть самому, как же это жестоко, Оякато-сама! Меня покинули все, кого я любила. Года, десятилетия, века – все это время мою душу терзало одиночество. Оно поглощало меня, и я… Я начинаю терять саму себя!

Надрывный, полный боли крик вдруг захлебнулся в неестественном, громком смехе. Губы Цукико сложились в кривую усмешку, золотые глаза зло сверкнули, а спокойная золотистая аура взметнулась ярко-красным пожаром, испепеляющим душу. Даже голос изменился о неузнаваемости: к нему добавились насмешка и холодный звон металла:

- И чего же ты добился своей смертью, Оякато? Та девчонка давным-давно умерла, а мы все еще живы. Посмотри, какие мы красивые. Наше лицо совершенно, как молодой бутон лилии, идеальное тело привлекает к нам множество взглядов. А эта одежда открывает и подчеркивает все наши достоинства. Мы великолепны!

Над тихой гладью озера разлился звонкий, но зловещий и леденящий кровь смех. Так могла смеяться только бездушная кукла, отчаяньем доведенная до безумства.

Кагоме, Санго и увязавшаяся за ними Рин вошли в комнату, где вокруг единственного светильника уже сидели Сещемару, Инуяша и Мироку. Им предстояло решить только один вопрос: когда им лучше уйти? После того, как Нараку добрался даже в это неприкосновенное место, стало очевидно, что больше они не могут оставаться в этом гостеприимном доме. Казалось бы, чего проще – просто взять и уйти, но дело осложнялось тем, что все они привязались к строгой, но доброй и ласковой демонессе, старой мудрой няньке и веселым близняшкам. Было заметно, что даже внешне невозмутимому Сещемару не хочется уходить, а уж повисшая на демоне Рин вообще была готова разрыдаться. Мироку подумал, что будет скучать даже по неповторимому по своей противности отвару «Антивиагры». Кагоме и Санго загрустили, что больше не услышат легенд и историй Караи и шуток Амаи. Но тяжелее всех было Инуяше. Полудемон никогда бы ни признался, что он начал чувствовать будто у него вновь появилась семья. А не признался бы прежде всего потому, что привык, что судьба всегда отбирает у него самое дорогое его сердцу.

Цукико стояла возле двери. Она отлично слышала все, о чем переговаривались в комнате. И то, что демонесса слышала, ей совершенно не нравилось. Инуяша и Сещемару хотели уходить завтра поутру, Кагоме и Санго просили их задержаться еще на несколько дней, а Мироку пытался успокоить плачущую Рин. Полудемон даже немного смягчился и предложил остаться только на три дня, но Сещемару был непреклонен. Как ни жаль, а прав был все-таки демон: иногда бывает лучше уйти побыстрее, чтобы не мучить ни себя, ни окружающих неумолимым приближением тяжкого момента расставания. Однако и у сильного чистокровного демона была своя слабость – огромные карие глаза, полные слез, с мольбой, ожиданием и надеждой глядели в золотые, расчерченные узкой черной полоской вертикального зрачка. И Сещемару сдался, сказав со вздохом:

- Хорошо. Один день.

Вот как… Цукико обхватила плечи руками и зябко поежилась: холодный ветер легко проник под тонкую ткань топа. Всего один день, и они все уйдут, все, к кому она привязалась, кого полюбила, покинут ее. Почему, почему ее всегда все бросают? Почему спокойно отшвыривают в сторону, словно ненужную тряпичную куклу? А, может, все происходит так, потому что она и есть такая кукла с вышитым яркими нитками лицом и одетая в красивые тряпки? Разве нет? Просто кому-то захотелось поиграть, и он создал куклу с улыбающимся лицом, но лишь она наскучила – просто отбросил подальше. А на губах куклы – все та же улыбка, и такой она останется, когда создатель и хозяин – судьба – бросит ее в огонь. Куклу и живое существо различает лишь одно – наличие души. Если нет души, создание жизни теряет себя и становится куклой. Безумной куклой.

Ни грустные Кагоме и Санго, ни заплаканная Рин, ни Мироку, ни даже Инуяша и Сещемару не услышали тихий шорох приближающихся шагов, и поэтому испуганно вздрогнули, когда, каким-то непостижимым образом широко раздвинув фасума, в комнату вошла Цукико. Она уже успела переодеться и держала в руках поднос с чайником и шестью чашками. Демонесса двигалась легко, казалось, будто она просто плывет по воздуху, не касаясь пола. Губы женщины улыбались, но в золотых глазах под приспущенными ресницами скрывался какой-то странный блеск ожидания.

Лишь только отворилась дверь – у Сещемару перехватило дыхание. Демон внезапно понял, как на самом деле долго не видел мать. Ее лицо не изменилось, кожу не тронула ни единая морщинка, белые с серебром волосы не потускнели, разве что в глазах появились отражения новых воспоминаний и опыта. Демоническая кровь невероятно сильна. Но вот ткань в первозданном виде не может сохранить ничто. Даже если трепетно оберегать ее, время все равно оставит свой отпечаток. Сещемару очень нравилось, когда Цукико одевала именно это кимоно, ведь в нем мама была такой красивой! Маленьким, демон очень любил рассматривать символы, вившиеся по рукавам и полам кимоно. Тогда эта замысловатая вязь казалась такой таинственной, непонятной… А если вдруг уставал, можно было уютно устроиться на коленях матери, чувствуя ее тепло сквозь прохладный шелк, а она гладила по непослушным белым волосам, тихонько напевая какую-то песню. Значение слов не сразу доходило до сознания, но постепенно вместе со спокойной мелодией начинало вливаться в уши древнее сказание о смелом герое, который сражался с полчищами чудовищ, чтобы завоевать сердце прекрасной девушки и защитить ее. И малыш думал: «Когда я повзрослею, я тоже стану сильным и смелым и найду принцессу, которую буду защищать!» Но года раскрошили в пыль хрустальные детские мечты. И вот теперь Сещемару вновь увидел мать в этом кимоно, которое, казалось, само таит в себе столько же воспоминаний, сколько и его хозяйка. Темно-синяя ткань немного выцвела, причудливая золотая вязь символов потускнела и больше не казалась таинственной, а, если сильно приглядеться, на правом рукаве можно было заметить несколько темноватых разводов. Только Сещемару знал откуда они появились, ведь это были следы его собственной крови. Той крови, что толчками струилась из глубоких царапин на правом предплечье, шрамы от которых тонкими белыми ниточками напоминали о себе до сих пор.

Ласковая улыбка на алых губах лучилась теплотой, руки ловко разливали чай, а глаза как-то выжидающе поглядывали на Сещемару. Демон чувствовал этот взгляд и понимал, что мать, скорее всего, либо обо всем знает, либо догадывается. Но как только он открыл рот, чтобы рассказать ей о скорой разлуке, как демонесса ошарашила его, резко вскочив на ноги со словами:

- Ой, что же мы в темноте сидим!

Легкими движениями она быстро принялась разжигать стоявшие по углам светильники, но никто не заметил, что она подсыпала в огонь немного странного зеленоватого порошка. По комнате разлился резкий приторно-сладкий аромат. Он становился все сильней, из пламени светильников стали появляться струйки разноцветного дыма, которые быстро стали заволакивать помещение вязкими клубами.

Инуяша почувствовал, что у него начала кружиться голова, стало тяжелее дышать, а глаза закрывались просто сами собой. Из дыма выплывали какие-то фигуры, казавшиеся смутно знакомыми, но мозг отказывался вызывать их из глубин памяти. Они были разными: мужчины и женщины, дети и старики. Одни были едва различимы и казались призраками иных времен, которые лишь раз оставили след в его жизни и, сколь значительно не было бы то событие, остались лишь на самой границе памяти, как, например, высокий беловолосый мужчина с неровными полосами на щеках и теплотой в глазах цвета расплавленного золота. Его образ остался в сознании, но где-то настолько глубоко, что воспоминания казались волшебной сказкой, детским сном. Другие фигуры напротив, были очень знакомы, особенно две из них: женщины с черными волосами – одна в красивый разноцветных кимоно, другая – в одежде мико. Они так запали в душу, что невозможность вспомнить, кто они такие, вызывала невыносимую боль. Сердце колотилось так быстро и сильно, что казалось, будто оно вот-вот разорвется на миллион кусков. Может, так бы оно и было, но чей-то звонкий и чистый, как журчание ручья, голос окутывал разгоряченное сердце желанной прохладой, исцелял рубцы от старых ран и придавал сил измученной душе. Затем все фигуры, вздрогнув, слились в одну: невысокая улыбающаяся женщина с длинными белыми волосами протягивала ему руку. Призрачная фигура, сотканная из ниточек тумана, казалась чужой и родной одновременно. Для обычной фантазии она была слишком уж реальна: ворвавшийся в комнату ветер не развеял ее, а лишь всколыхнул полы кимоно, протянутая рука оказалась теплой, и голос, произнесший: «Иди ко мне, сын мой» - звучал слишком ясно. Инуяше показалось, что он тонет в колдовском золоте больших глаз, и падает в бездонную пропасть черных, как безлунная ночь, зрачков. Обворожительный образ выглядел так притягательно, что полудемон невольно подался вперед и протянул женщине руку. Их пальцы почти соприкоснулись, когда какой-то звон вернул Инуяшу к реальности. Повернувшись на звук, полудемон увидел, как Сещемару, сидевший неподалеку, упал на пол. Кружка выскользнула из его ослабевших пальцев и покатилась по доскам. Инуяша дернулся, попытавшись приблизиться к брату и узнать, что с ним, но у него перед глазами закружилась огненная карусель, и он сам упал рядом с демоном. Вскоре на полу лежали уже все, находившиеся в комнате, за исключением Цукико. Она с улыбкой смотрела на них сверху вниз, а потом негромко произнесла:

- Я больше не останусь одинокой. Теперь вы всегда будете со мной…


	19. 19 Глава Чужая жизнь

Глава 19 «Чужая жизнь»

Кагоме стояла на опушке леса, и какой-то незнакомый мужчина говорил ей:

- Ты должна сделать это, Шики. Мы никогда не сможем ужиться с ними.

- Почему? Я ведь люблю его. Он никогда не причинял людям зла, – глухой незнакомый голос звучал будто со стороны, но Кагоме со страхом поняла, что это сказала она. Девушка вообще не понимала, что происходит: странный лес возвышался в нескольких метрах от каменного обрыва, и было неясно, как такие исполины выживают на голой щебенке, а рядом с ней прятались за стволами незнакомые мужчины, которые убеждали ее, что она должна заманить кого-то в ловушку, называя ее странным именем «Шики». Да и сама Кагоме чувствовала себя очень необычно: она словно находилась в чужом теле и видела картины старых воспоминаний.

Легонько подтолкнув девушку в спину, незнакомец ушел в тень большого дерева. Двигаясь, как в дурном сне, Кагоме направилась к обрыву, где немного дальше на большом камне кто-то сидел. Подойдя ближе, она почувствовала отголоски знакомой ауры и внимательно осмотрела сидящего. Это оказался высокий молодой мужчина с длинными белыми волосами и в белой же одежде. Вся его фигура выглядела очень знакомой, но когда он обернулся, у Кагоме просто перехватило дыхание: на нее с беззаботной улыбкой смотрел Инуяша в демонической форме – те же длинные клыки, неровные полосы на щеках, однако глаза были обычными, взгляд – осмысленным, да еще из-под взъерошенной челки слегка виднелся краешек узкого полумесяца.

- Шики! Значит, ты решила все-таки принять мое предложение? – обратился он к девушке.

- Да. Но, Юсудзуки, разве твои родственники согласятся принять меня в семью?

- Мать с отцом против.

- А брат?

- Как обычно, ворчит. Но он всегда на моей стороне и, повозмущавшись, даже согласился помочь нам сбежать.

- И где он сейчас?

- Скоро будет здесь. Он велел дождаться его.

- Хорошо, но зачем стоять на обрыве? Давай подойдем к лесу.

Парень с сомнением покосился на темную стену, затем взглянул на противоположный берег зажатый отвесными склонами реки, но все же спрыгнул на землю и пошел к деревьям. Кагоме почувствовала, как бешено заколотилось сердце Шики, как перехватило ее дыхание, и к глазам подступили слезы. Она метнулась к демону и, схватив его за руку, закричала:

- Беги! Скорее, убегай отсюда!

Но оказалось уже слишком поздно. Удивление в золотых глазах сменилось неверием пополам с болью; юноша покачнулся и упал на колени, прошептав:

- Почему, Шики?..

Ответа не последовало, да он был и не нужен. В глубине сознания Юсудзуки всегда понимал, что не сможет быть рядом с любимой, принадлежащей к роду людей. Понимал, почему так противились этому отец с матерью, и пытался отговорить старший брат. Но это было его желание. И его выбор.

Над высокими обрывистыми берегами взвился в прыжке огромный белый пес. Вздрогнув, его черты исказились и приняли обличье человека, одним движением оказавшегося возле молодого демона и подхватившего начавшее заваливаться тело. Он хотел вытащить стрелу, ударившую под левую лопатку, но Юсудзуки остановил его:

- Нет, это бесполезно. Прости, я не смогу пойти с тобой на Гору Духов… Но, пожалуйста, не оглядывайся на меня, продолжай иди вперед… Ты ведь помнишь, как мы загадали одно и то же желание и поклялись исполнить его во что бы то ни стало? Если я не могу двигаться дальше, тебе придется идти за нас двоих. Я верю, ты справишься… А я… всегда буду… с тобой… брат…

Рука демона лежавшая на плече незнакомца безвольно соскользнула; пальцы вздрогнули вместе с последним ударом сердца и застыли уже навсегда. Осторожно опустив тело брата на землю, мужчина медленно повернулся… И Кагоме узнала в нем Сещемару. Девушка была бы очень рада увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо в этом кошмаре, но дело было в том, что это лицо не было ей знакомо! Никогда прежде она не видела Сещемару таким. И куда только девалась его прежняя извечная невозмутимость? Теперь золотые глаза смотрели с непередаваемой злобой, верхняя губа немного приподнялась, обнажая кончики клыков; из горла исходил низкий угрожающий рык, а все лицо отражало неконтролируемую бешеную ярость.

Сещемару поднялся на ноги и скользящим шагом направился к Шики. Он двигался медленно. Очень медленно. И от этого становилось только страшнее. Смотреть на демона было словно наблюдать за потоком воды, мчащимся вниз по горному склону и разбивающим все на своем пути. Кажется, что разбушевавшаяся стихия еще так далеко, но в то же время разум успевает понять, сколь обманчива эта видимость, и что невозможно убежать от стремительного на самом деле потока. И Шики не пыталась. Она, дрожа всем телом, смотрела на демона сквозь прозрачную влагу слез. Вдруг со стороны леса прилетела стрела, точно такая же как та, что прервала жизнь Юсудзуки. Но на этот раз она попала не туда, куда метил стрелок: Сещемару немного отклонился в сторону, и стрела, порывом ветра всколыхнув прядь белых волос, вонзилась в плечо Шики. Демон не спеша повернулся, переключая свое внимание с закричавшей от боли девушки на деревенских мужчин, высыпавших из-за деревьев. Они, уже не прячась, натянули луки и выпустили еще целый град стрел. На этот раз Сещемару даже не попытался уклониться от них, но его демоническая энергия вдруг приобрела призрачный ядовито-зеленый окрас, и стрелы просто превратились в ничто, не долетев до него.

Обведя взглядом попятившихся людей, демон вскинул руку, и узкая полоска, сотканная из демонической энергии, хлыстом рассекла воздух и нескольких тел, попавших под удар. Некоторые мужчины, чудом избежавшие смерти, опять похватались за оружие, но большинство бросились бежать, чем лишь на несколько секунд отсрочили свои конец. Защищаться, бежать, молить о пощаде – все было бесполезно, ведь Сещемару не сражался с ними, он их попросту убивал. Они были лишь вещами, на которых он срывал свою злость, жажду мести, отчаяние. В заалевших безумием глазах застыли слезы, которым он не давал пролиться, острые клыки впились в нижнюю губу, сдерживая крик, но вот когти не могло остановить ничто. Шики не могла шевельнуться, с ужасом глядя на бойню, которую устроил демон: ему было недостаточно убийства нападавших на него – он настигал и тех, кто убегал, преодолевая десятки шагов молниеносными прыжками. Скоро на камнях лежало множество бездыханных тел, залитых кровью, а сам демон скрылся в лесу. Но и на этом все не закончилось: над деревьями появились красные отсветы разгорающегося пожара. Шики, которая едва смогла отвести взгляд от бегущих по камням крови, опрометью кинулась к своей деревне, уже догадываясь, что там увидит. Однако, демон превзошел все ее ожидания. Он не просто разрушил деревню, но и уничтожил всех ее жителей. Без исключения. И делать их он вовсе не собирался – Шики была обречена. В огненном зареве зловеще сверкнул меч – это конец. Девушка в последний раз взглянула на Сещемару. Его аура была похожа на огромную черную змею, опутавшую все тело. Аура не принадлежащая Псу. Аура не похожая на демона. Аура как у ЧЕЛОВЕКА.

Сияющее лезвие клинка понеслось вперед, Кагоме в ужасе закричала и… проснулась. Она лежала на футоне в комнате, ставшей привычной и родной за несколько недель, проведенных в поместье. Сквозь неплотно сдвинутые створки фасума проникал солнечный свет, узкой полоской ложась на дощатый пол. В радостной атмосфере светлого утра ничто не напоминало о ночном кошмаре, только глаза странно щипало, да подушка оказалась немного влажной. Слезы. Ужасные картины были слишком реальны для простого сна или страшной сказки. Нет, это действительно когда-то было, и даже время не смогло стереть жутких воспоминаний, прошедших сквозь века и заставивших Кагоме плакать во время небывало реалистичного сна. Девушка села на футоне, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. Голова нещадно болела, перед глазами плавали разноцветные круги. Но больше всего Кагоме волновало то, что она совершенно не помнила предыдущего вечера. Цепь воспоминаний обрывалась на том, что она ощутила, как дым с дурманящим приторно-сладким запахом влился вместе с воздухом в ее легкие, а потом было мимолетное ощущение падения и темнота. Пытаясь избавиться от шума в ушах, Кагоме помотала головой и только тогда заметила, что в комнате она не одна. Как и всегда, в достаточно большом пространстве комнаты были раскинуты три футона, но в этот раз вместо Рин на одном из них спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Караи и Амаи.

Солнечный лучик весело пробежал по полу, забрался на футон, а затем прыгнул на лица девушек. Амаи попыталась отмахнуться от яркого кусочка светила, но, естественно, безрезультатно. Караи же сделала ладонь козырьком, и только прикрывшись ее тенью, открыла глаза. Изумленно оглядев комнату, она попыталась вспомнить, как же она здесь оказалась, но не смогла. Не получилось это ни у Амаи, ни у Санго. Оказалось, что у всех девушек воспоминания прерываются на одном и том же месте. Это было более чем странно, и Кагоме предложила пойти к парням, чтобы узнать: не случилось ли с ними чего-нибудь подобного. Проблема заключалась в том, что девушки толком не знали, где может находиться каждый из искомых. Было бы логично предположить, что они еще спокойно спят в своей комнате, но, как показала практика, обычно там обнаруживался только Мироку, потому что Сещемару вставал рано и куда-нибудь уходил до полудня, а Инуяша, избавившись от жесткого контроля, перебирался спать на одно из облюбованных деревьев. Но неизвестность выматывала, и девушки решили попытаться их отыскать, хотя, как оказалось, в этом не было необходимости.

Едва сделав шаг за порог комнаты, Кагоме столкнулась нос к носу с Инуяшей, который, судя по всему, только что проснулся.

- Инуяша! Как хорошо, что мы сейчас встретились! Нам срочно нужно поговорить! – затараторила девушка, но осеклась, увидев лицо полудемона.

Инуяша смотрел на нее ничего не понимающими глазами, будто видел впервые в жизни. А потом он окончательно обескуражил Кагоме, спросив:

- Кто ты? Я тебя не знаю, - это было сказано с таким искренним удивлением, что не приходилось сомневаться в правдивости инуяшиных слов. Но ведь не могла же девушка так просто признать и смириться с тем, что ее так легко и быстро забыли, поэтому она решила, что ее просто мастерски, но очень зло разыгрывают.

- Это же я, Кагоме! – попыталась она достучаться до сознания полудемона.

- Но я не знаю никого с таким именем… - протянул Инуяша.

- Хватит издеваться! – от обиды Кагоме перешла на крик. – Ты очень плохой актер, Инуяша!

Лицо полудемона стало еще более обескураженным, он непонимающе похлопал глазами, а потом произнес:

- Ты, должно быть, обозналась. Я не Инуяша, меня зовут Юсудзуки.

Теперь пришла очередь Кагоме изумляться. Она вспомнила свой странный сон и демона по имени Юсудзуки, так похожего на Инуяшу. Но откуда тогда узнал это имя полудемон? Неужели ему тоже приснился похожий сон? Однако, даже если и так, зачем ему притворяться? Этого Кагоме никак не могла понять, поэтому применила проверенный метод воздействия на Инуяшу, крикнув ему в ухо:

- Сидеть!

Магические четки вспыхнули, но, вопреки ожиданиям, Инуяша не распластался на полу, словно это был и не он вовсе. Кагоме отпрянула от полудемона в сторону. Какого черта здесь происходит?

Привлеченный шумом, откуда-то появился Мироку, позвякивая кольцами на посохе. Инуяша принялся рассматривать монаха так пристально, будто тот только что спустился с неба. Да еще и с какой-нибудь инопланетной формой жизни. Мироку даже поежился от такого взгляда и поинтересовался:

- Инуяша, ты чего на меня так странно смотришь?

Еще один неизвестный, называющий его другим именем, окончательно выбил несчастного полудемона, и без того, судя по всему, находящегося не в себе, из колеи. Отступив на пару шагов, Инуяша, а лучше сказать Юсудзуки, еще раз обвел взглядом всех, стоящих рядом с ним, а потом позвал:

- Брат! Иди сюда! – так он мог обращаться только к одному существу во вселенной, но еще вчера полудемон бы скорее добровольно прыгнул с обрыва, чем рискнул головой, обращаясь так к родственнику. Тогда почему?

Соседняя дверь с легким шорохом поехала в сторону, и Сещемару переступил порог комнаты, выходя на свет. Его лицо было невозмутимо, в движениях не угадывалось ни малейшего признака раздражения, и он никак не прокомментировал «брата», как будто это было в порядке вещей.

- Что такое, Юсудзуки? – лениво спросил демон, поправляя ворот хаори.

- Брат, ты знаешь, кто это? – Инуяша ткнул пальцем в стоящего ближе всех Мироку.

Сещемару слегка повернул голову, наконец-таки соизволив обратить внимание на присутствие посторонних.

- Хм, могу предположить, что это люди. Существа в определенной степени забавные, пока их не чересчур много, но совершен6но бесполезные.

- Да это я и сам вижу! Я имел ввиду, знаешь ли ты конкретно этих людей!

- А что, должен? Лучше спроси у матушки, наверняка она выкупила этих человеческих женщин из борделя.

- Думаешь?

Ты только взгляни на эту одежду. – Сещемару бесцеремонно приподнял юбку Кагоме и мгновенно увернулся от пощечины зардевшейся девушки. – Я, правда, совершенно не понимаю, зачем матушке понадобились люди, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил демон. – Толку от них никакого – слишком слабые.

Хитро глянув на брата, Инуяша хихикнул:

- Зато женщины довольно хороши собой. Может, это намек, что кое-кому пора думать не о сражениях и силе, а о женитьбе?

- Вот еще! – Сещемару фыркнул. – Не нужны мне эти избалованные и бесконечно глупые принцессы и наследницы кланов, которых за меня сватают. Если хочешь – сам на них женись. Хоть на всех разом.

- А ты, значит, будешь наслаждаться жизнью? Ну уж нет! И вообще, ты же старший!

- Это ничего не меняет.

- Еще как меняет!

Разгорающуюся перепалку прервало чудо. В лице шестилетней девочки, бросившейся к братьям с радостным криком:

- Юсудзуки нии-чан, Сещемару нии-сама!

Добежав до Сещемару, Рин повисла у него на штанине. Демон наклонился и легко подхватил счастливо засмеявшегося ребенка на руки. Ухватившись за его одежду , девочка потерлась щечкой о белый шелк и пробормотала, улыбаясь:

- Братик!

Вдруг неподалеку раздался обеспокоенный женский голос:

- Аико? Аико! Где ты?

- Она с нами, матушка! – крикнул Инуяша и строго спросил у девочки, пригрозив ей пальцем. – Ты опять убежала, когда нужно было умываться?

Малышка надула губки и, еще сильнее уцепившись за Сещемару, ответила:

- Аико не хочет умываться! Аико хочет поиграть с братиками!

- А мы с грязнулями не играем, - отрезал полудемон. – Вот я в твоем возрасте…

- Также не любил умываться, - не дал ему договорить Сещемару. – И мне приходилось каждое утро умываться еще раз с тобой.

- Прекрати портить мне репутацию! – возмутился Инуяша. – И вообще, теперь-то я умываюсь.

- Ага, из-под моей палки. Похоже, придется мне молодость вспомнить, - вздохнул демон. – Пошли умываться, Аико.

И позволив девочке залезть себе на плечо, Сещемару ушел в комнату.

Кагоме и Санго изумленно взирали на развернувшуюся у них перед глазами сцену. Но если они были просто удивлены, то Мироку конкретно впал в ступор. Монах, живший с братьями в одной комнате и каждодневно взиравший на их грызню по поводу и без оного, пребывал в шоке от беззлобных споров, которые вспыхивали между родственниками теперь. Да что за бес вселился в этих двоих, во имя всех демонов? То, что Сещемару опекает Рин, служитель культа расценивал как само собой разумеющееся, а в именах уже просто запутался и благополучно их игнорировал.

Всеобщее замешательство было развеяно звуком быстро приближающихся шагов. Вынырнув из-за угла, Цукико подбежала к Инуяше и принялась обеспокоенно его расспрашивать:

- Юсудзуки, где Аико? С ней все в порядке? Она выглядела очень бледной, перед тем как убежала к вам.

Ответить полудемон не успел, потому что из комнаты послышалась возня и следом возмущенный голос Сещемару:

- Аико, отдай матушкину пудру, тебе еще рано лицо белить!

- Нет! Аико уже не маленькая! Аико хочет быть такой же красивой, как мама и нравиться мальчикам!

- Ты и так красивая! Отдай пудру!

Все звуки на несколько секунд затихли, а потом раздался плеск воды и довольный смех Рин. Инуяша боязливо заглянул в комнату. Сещемару лежал на полу, придавленный сидящей у него на груди девочкой. Он был весь мокрый. Надо полагать, виновницей этого была абсолютно счастливая Рин, опрокинувшая на кипящего праведным гневом демона ушат холодной воды. Сещемару медленно, но верно начал выходить из себя. Цукико мгновенно оказалась рядом с этой живописной скульптурой и подхватила девочку на руки, негромко выговаривая ей что-то нравоучительным тоном. Инуяша с тяжелым вздохом выудил откуда-то полотенце и набросил его брату на голову:

- Вытирайся давай. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты простыл.

- Да как они могут! – воскликнула раздраженная Кагоме. – Ведут себя так, будто совсем нас не знают! Будто им память отшибло или их подменили!

Девушка хотела подойти к братьям и серьезно поговорить с ними, но тут ей на плечо легла рука.

- Похоже, так оно и есть, Кагоме-чан, - тихо произнесла Амаи.

- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

- Видишь ли… как бы сказать…

- Это не те Инуяша и Сещемару, которых знаете вы, и которые помнят вас, - продолжила за сестру Караи. – Память Сещемару была укорочена примерно на две с половиной сотни лет, а воспоминания Инуяши заменены на чужие.

- А Рин?

- Ее память не из чего было восстанавливать, поэтому она была сотворена из ничего.

- Неужели… - не заканчивая фразы, Кагоме бросилась в след уходящей Цукико.

Женщина остановилась и осторожно опустила Рин на землю. Сказав ей поиграть в саду, демонесса обернулась и с хитрой улыбкой спросила у подошедшей девушки:

- Значит, ты уже догадалась?


	20. 20 Глава Тьма в сердце

Глава 20 «Тьма в сердце»

- Зачем? – было единственное слово, которое произнесла Кагоме, пытаясь отдышаться.

- А разве неясно? Я не хочу оставаться одна, - демонесса убрала с лица прядь волос. – Вы хотели покинуть меня, и мне стало очень грустно, - выражение лица Цукико стало по-детски обиженным.

- И поэтому Вы сотворили это с их воспоминаниями? – в девушке начал просыпаться гнев – ее раздражали издевательская приторность ужимок, лепечущий голосок, а в особенности – отражение ангельской невинности на красивом лице с колким взглядом золотых глаз.

Пока Кагоме пыталась подобрать еще несколько слов, чтобы выказать свое отношение к поступку женщины, сама Цукико уже спокойно зашла в комнату. Возмущенная мико последовала за ней, предварительно подав друзьям знак не подходить. Бесшумно притворив за собой дверь, девушка прижалась спиной к дереву, ожидая от демонессы хоть какой-то реакции на сказанные слова.

- Ты можешь злиться на меня сколько угодно, - чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд, медленно произнесла Цукико. – Но они сами хотели этого.

- Да неужели? – прищурилась Кагоме.

Демонесса кивнула:

- Это так. В противном случае я ничего не смогла бы сделать. То, что ты видела – воплощение их тайных желаний, того, что они никогда не попросили бы вслух, но всегда бережно хранили в сердцах. Это их надежда и страх.

- Страх? – озадаченная, Кагоме даже позабыла свое раздражение.

- Страх одиночества. Это один из минусов долгой жизни – смотреть, как те, кого любишь, покидают этот мир один за другим, и не иметь возможности что-либо сделать.

- Но Рин же человек!

- Пусть так. Но здесь, за барьером, ее жизнь многократно увеличится, - демонесса была непоколебимо спокойна, казалось, у нее на все найдется ответ.

- Это ведь просто оправдание. На самом деле Вы хотели возродить хотя бы тени своих детей. Но их ведь было двое, Инуяша здесь ни при чем!

- Я многое тебе рассказала. Но ведь не все же. На самом деле у меня был еще один сын. Которого вы, люди, убили.

Кагоме сжала кулаки, припоминая свой ночной кошмар.

- Убили, потому что боялись, - продолжала между тем Цукико. – Но он ведь не сделал никому ничего дурного. Он просто подошел к вам слишком близко. Я не позволю, чтобы еще и с Инуяшей случилось что-то подобное. Люди и так отняли у меня слишком многое.

- В том, что Вас покинул муж, Вы тоже обвините человечество?

- Возможно. Он бросил меня ради человеческой женщины, - рука демонессы сдернула с волос заколки, и белый водопад заструился по плечам. – Почему? Чем она была лучше меня? Лишь тем, что была смертной? Но и я ведь тоже не вечна! Если мою грудь пронзить мечом, я умру как простая смертная. Мой земной путь, хотя и длиннее человеческой жизни, тоже ограничен, поскольку я отказалась от возможности обрести силу Великих, а вместе с ней и бессмертие. Моя жизнь оборвется, переступив порог девятого века. Оборвется, как у смертных, вместе с последним вздохом, когда сердце перестанет биться.

- А если дело было не в длине жизни, а в людских чувствах? – спросила Кагоме, подходя ближе.

- Ты считаешь, что лишь люди обладают ими? Демоны похожи на вас гораздо больше, чем может показаться, - Цукико говорила тихо, ее лицо отражало бесконечную усталость, а сама она выглядела печальной и… даже постаревшей.

- Но глядя на Вас, я видела лишь красивое кукольное лицо…

Девушка не закончила, перебитая гневным голосом Цукико:

- Кукольное? Я ожидала, что ты окажешься более проницательной, но ты такая же как и все остальные! Я не бездушная кукла! Я говорю, думаю и мечтаю! Как любая женщина я хотела выйти замуж за того, кого любила, и кто любил бы меня. Но от меня были нужны только исполнение супружеского долга и наследник. Как мать я хотела вырастить ребенка, но его отняли у меня. Как жена я хотела быть единственной женщиной для мужа, но у него были другие. Точно также как и люди я люблю и ревную, радуюсь и грущу, а еще я тоже боюсь. Боюсь остаться одна. Если ты этого не понимаешь, значит это ты кукла, а не я! Это ты живешь в яркой коробке собственных иллюзий. Это ты всегда улыбаешься и притворяешься ангелом!

- Неправда! – крикнула Кагоме и со всей силы ударила Цукико по щеке.

Женщина покачнулась, отступив на шаг назад и, смеясь, произнесла:

- Хочешь сорвать на мне свою злость? Выходит, тебе действительно есть что прятать за улыбкой! Может быть ревность? Ты ведь всех подряд к Инуяше ревнуешь. Даже свою подругу-охотницу. Не замечала?

- Нет! Нет! Это неправда! – девушка схватила демонессу за ворот кимоно и, стараясь не слушать ее слов, повторяла. – Неправда! Я не ревную! Неправда!

- Ты тоже не хочешь признавать очевидного. Так чем же тогда ты, человек, отличаешься от меня? – Цукико попыталась убрать руки Кагоме со своего ворота, все сильнее впивавшегося в шею.

- Замолчите! – девушка с яростью толкнула демонессу и упала на пол вместе с неудержавшейся на ногах женщиной. – Замолчите! – пальцы Кагоме сжались на горле Цукико.

- Даже если ты убьешь меня, ничего не изменится! – задыхаясь, прохрипела женщина.

Весь разговор грозил закончиться убийством, но в этот момент дверь просто влетела в комнату, выбитая ворвавшимися Инуяшей и Сещемару, за которыми следовали близняшки, Мироку, Санго и плачущая от страха Рин. Полудемон, подоспевший первым, схватил Кагоме за руки и, силой заставив разжать пальцы, откатился вместе с ней в дальний угол. Можно сказать, девушке невероятно повезло, потому что, заработав синяки по всему телу, она еще осталась жива – попади она под руку Сещемару – вряд ли бы отделалась так легко. Помогая матери сесть, демон бросил на мико мимолетный взгляд, полный такой злобы, что ей стало дурно, когда она представила, что Сещемару мог с ней сотворить в таком состоянии.

- Совсем с ума сошла, смертная? – зашипел в ухо Кагоме Инуяша.

- Отпусти меня! – девушка попыталась вырваться из хватки полудемона.

- Я-то отпущу, - юноша безразлично дернул плечами. – А вот брату моему попадешься, живой не уйдешь. Он людей ой как не жалует. Так что, я отпускаю? Или тебе помочь все-таки?

Взвесив все «за» и «против», мико тихо произнесла:

- Помоги…

- Ты сама попросила, - хихикнул Инуяша.

Легко поднявшись на ноги, он схватил Кагоме в охапку и, закинув ее на плечо, как ни в чем не бывало потопал прочь из комнаты. Сещемару презрительно фыркнул, но промолчал, а Цукико, успокаивавшая плачущую у нее на груди Рин, сказала фразу, понятную только девушке:

- Все вернется, если они сами того захотят.

Инуяша легко перемахнул небольшой пруд в саду и приземлился на мягкую траву под раскидистыми деревьями. Постояв так пару минут, он услышал недовольный голос Кагоме:

- Спасибо, конечно, что помог мне, но, может, отпустишь меня?

- Ах да, про тебя-то я и позабыл.

- Лжец.

Полудемон осторожно поставил девушку на землю, но рук с ее талии не убрал. Она нахмурилась и попыталась отстраниться, однако Инуяша не только не позволил ей этого, но и еще сильнее прижал юную мико к себе.

- Что ты делаешь? Отпусти! – Кагоме забилась у него в руках, словно пойманная голубка.

- А как же моя награда за спасение? – ладони полудемона скользнули вниз. – Может, подаришь мне хотя бы поцелуй?

Девушка замерла, обдумывая перспективу. С одной стороны, ей уже давно хотелось поцеловать Инуяшу, но с другой - сейчас рядом с ней был не совсем он. А еще к этой диадеме примешивалось плотское желание, неодолимо влекущее к этому юноше. В нем появилось что-то новое, прежде не существовавшее или дремавшее в самом дальнем уголке сердца. Это завораживало… и пугало.

Пока Кагоме раздумывала над тем, что ей делать, полудемон не стал дожидаться ответа. Он взял девушку за подбородок и приник к ее губам. Юная мико замерла, пораженная его своеволием, чем Инуяша с успехом воспользовался, углубив поцелуй. Кагоме, словно пробудившись, оттолкнула юношу от себя, зло воскликнув:

- Как ты можешь целовать меня, если даже забыл, кто я такая? – от обиды по щекам девушки пробежал слезы. Шумно вздохнув, она взглянула прямо в глаза полудемона. Он улыбался. От этой улыбки юной мико стало так больно, что захотелось скрыться, предварительно стерев ее с обрамленного прядями белых волос лица. Кулачок Хигураши с размаху встретился с нижней губой парня. Сделав так, девушка развернулась на пятках и убежала прочь.

Полудемон слизнул кровь с разбитой губы. В его глазах сверкнул красноватый отблеск:

- На самом деле я не забыл тебя, Кагоме. Но я не хочу ничего менять. Мне все нравится таким как сейчас: обладая могуществом истинных демонов, я не теряю власть над своей силой. Теперь мне плевать на этого ублюдка Нараку и его порождения – они мне больше не соперники. И Шикон-но-Тама мне уже не нужен. Хотя я все равно не позволю никому получить все осколки, - Инуяша подкинул на ладони маленькую стеклянную баночку, в которой весело звякнули блестящие кусочки Камня Душ…


	21. 21 Глава Память

Глава 21 «Память»

Огромное поместье крупного феодала было мрачным и безжизненны. Повисшая над ним зловещая тишина нарушалась только бешеными завываниями ветра, гонящего к поместью тяжелые свинцовые тучи. Вдалеке уже утробно рычал гром, словно, просыпаясь, заворочалось, заворчало в небесах громадное чудовище. Первые капли дождя ударили по листьям деревьев и, сорвавшись, понеслись дальше вниз, подхваченные ветром. Надвигалась буря.

Женщина отвела усталый взгляд от узорчатого глиняного сосуда, внутри которого шевелилась какая-то масса, медленно приобретающая осмысленную форму. А откуда-то изнутри отчетливо слышался стук сердца. Там, в этой массе, размеренно сокращалась упрямая мышца, знаменуя жизнь маленького светящегося комочка.

- Нараку, чертов ублюдок! – женщина отвернулась, до боли сжимая в руках веер.

- Придержи язык, Кагура, - раздался голос из самого темного угла. – Особенно, если не хочешь стать тем, чем сейчас является твой будущий брат.

- У него хотя бы есть сердце!

- Ты тоже можешь получить свое, если будешь хорошо себя вести.

- Ты уже давно обещаешь мне это! Но это ложь! Ты просто надо мной… издеваешься… - женщина застыла, во все глаза глядя на вышедшего на середину комнаты Нараку. А в следующий момент она едва не упала в кувшин с новым порождением, завывая от смеха. Собственно, ее реакция была вполне объяснима: внешний вид Великого и Ужасного Полудемона оставлял, мягко говоря, желать лучшего. Во-первых, он был весь в грязи, куда его погрузила опустившаяся сверху собачья лапа, чей хозяин никогда не смотрит под ноги и постоянно наступает, куда не следует. (А вы что, думали Сещемару впервые так «удачно» приземлился на Нараку?) Во-вторых, с него все еще стекала вода, что очень раздосадовало Кагуру – убирать-то все ей! И, в-третьих, разъяренный Сещемару не поскупился на количество и силу нанесенных ударов: огромная шишка на голове, нижняя челюсть, вспухшая как от больного зуба, и расцарапанная щека идеально гармонировали с иссиня-черным «фонарем» под глазом. Да и ходил Нараку как-то странно – видимо, в порыве гнева, демон применил запрещенное «ниже пояса».

- Заткнись, Кагура! – полудемон был готов взорваться. – Иди лучше приготовь мне ванну, а потом уберись здесь.

Повелительница ветра, все еще искоса поглядывая на своего «милого родителя» и подленько хихикая, отправилась исполнять приказ.

- Да и, Кагура, - крикнул ей вслед Нараку. – Не впускай сюда больше посторонних. За этот месяц нам пришлось сменить три превратившихся в руины поместья, а я плохо сплю на новом месте!

Сещемару бесцельно бродил по саду. Ему было не по себе. Приторно-сладкий запах с самого утра будоражил его нос, и не было никакой возможности не только избавиться от него, но и даже определить источник. Он ниоткуда не исходил, а будто бы всегда жил где-то внутри. Но в то же время демон чувствовал, что этот запах инородный, и хотел избавиться от него и от порожденного им вязкого тумана в сознании.

Ветвистые сакуры расступились, выпуская демона к высокой ограде, возле которой росло самое старое дерево. Высокое, словно подпирающее сам небосвод, с темной шершавой корой, оно хранило в себе больше воспоминаний, чем Сещемару и даже нынешняя хозяйка поместья. С трех сторон на огромном стволе красовались ряды глубоких зарубок. Самые старые, но все еще отчетливо видные, «смотрели» на север; вторая по возрасту шкала была обращена к западу, и последняя – к востоку. Демон подошел к западному ряду и прислонился к исполинскому стволу. Верхняя зарубка оказалась на уровне его подбородка – сильно же он вырос за это время. Причем для Сещемару это было сильным потрясением – он-то считал, что прошло всего-навсего лет десять-двадцать, (что для демонов не длиннее пары месяцев) но никак не больше двух сотен.

Странно. Слишком много несастыковок было у его воспоминаний с реальностью. Он совершенно не помнил, когда в их доме появились чужаки. И что куда больше настораживало и даже немного пугало демона: момент появления на свет младшей сестры совершенно не нашел отражения в его сознании. Все, что он знал, это ее имя. Да и оно всплыло в памяти слишком неожиданно, словно кто-то шепнул его. Эти мысли не давали Сещемару покоя. Но чем больше он пытался во всем разобраться, тем сильнее запутывался. Демон повернулся спиной к дереву и медленно сполз вниз по стволу. Приторно-сладкий запах в носу изменился, приобретая ненавистные ему металлические нотки. Во рту поселился неприятный соленый привкус, а перед глазами поплыли красные разводы. Кровь. Одно из самых ясных его воспоминаний было наполнено кровью. Лежащая в руинах деревня утопала в крови. Повсюду было разбросано множество безжизненных тел. А посреди этого хаоса стоял он сам…

Сещемару мотнул головой, пытаясь спугнуть ужасное воспоминание, но эта картина так и осталась у него перед глазами. Демон подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом. Длинные волосы, свесившиеся с плеч по обе стороны, тихо колыхались от дыхания Сещемару. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда могущественный демон выглядел уязвимым.

Разгневанная Кагоме быстро пересекла колючие кусты роз и оказалась на открытом пространстве возле каменного забора. Первое, что она увидела, был Сещемару, сидящий возле дерева. Девушка замерла, изумленно глядя на него. Демон вздрогнул и поднял на нее отсутствующий взгляд.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, женщина? – убийственно холодно произнес он.

- Сещемару, хватит ломать комедию! У нас нет времени на эти глупые шути! Нараку не буде ждать, пока вы наиграетесь! – переведя дыхание, Кагоме замолчала, ожидая реакции демона.

Некоторое время он молча смотрел на нее, а потом сказал:

- Если предположить, что сейчас ты обращалась именно ко мне, а не к кому-то другому с тем же именем за кого ты меня приняла, то знай, что я ни слова не понял из того, что ты сказала.

- Ты что, издеваешься? – завопила девушка, когда у нее прошел первый шок. – Я ни за что не поверю, что ты мог забыть о Нараку! С твоим характером ты будешь помнить о нем, даже если у тебя полная амнезия случится! Ну же, вспоминай! Нараку! Полудемон! Паук! Онигумо! Порождения! Осколки Камня Душ!

Сещемару, оглушенный на одно ухо, сидел с таким выражением лица, словно решал, уйти ли ему спокойно, но подальше, или предварительно сдать эту странную девушку в сумасшедший дом, если таковые уже появились. Пока демон решал эти сложные мировые вопросы, Кагоме надоело ждать. Ей в голову пришла неожиданно смелая мысль. Она подошла к Сещемару вплотную и, наклонившись, прикоснулась к его губам своими.

- Может, это тебе что-нибудь напомнит, - произнесла юная мико, прежде чем исчезнуть за высокими кустами роз.


	22. 22 Глава Отречение

Глава 22 «Отречение»

Ошарашенный Сещемару сидел под деревом и смотрел в одну точку. Неожиданные действия девушки повергли демона в состояние глубочайшего шока. Он так далеко ушел в свои мысли, что даже не сразу среагировал, когда в листве что-то зашуршало, и сверху свесилась рука. Но острый нюх сделал свое дело, и Сещемару, не поднимая головы, произнес:

- Юсудзуки, ты что, кошка, по деревьям лазить?

Листья обиженно зашумели, и из зеленой завесы показалась голова, увенчанная копной белых волос и миленькими мягкими ушками.

- Нии-сан, не занудствуй, - недовольно заворчал Инуяша, спрыгивая на землю и плюхаясь рядом с демоном. – Ну вот почему мне нельзя посидеть на какой-нибудь ветке, а?

- Потому что ты из племени псов, а собаки по деревьям не скачут. Более того, ты не просто пес, а сын великого вождя. Изволь соответствовать.

Полудемон притворно надулся, но на его лице отчетливо читалась распирающая гордость. Вдруг ему на голову мягко опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Скосив глаза, Инуяша встретился взглядом с Сещемару, который смотрел на него с легкой тенью нежной полуулыбки на лице и теплотой в золотых глазах.

- Ты так забавно выглядишь, когда дуешься, младший брат, - сказал демон, взъерошив волосы полудемона. – Хотя тебе не пристало столь открыто выражать эмоции.

- Только не начинай опять читать мне морали, нии-сан, - Инуяша скривился.

- Ну извини уж. Привычка. Хотя я и сам на отца обижался, когда он мне такое говорил.

При этих словах полудемон вздрогнул:

- Отец?

- Да. И он, знаешь ли, куда более строгий учитель. Впрочем, тебе не понять, - сердце Инуяши сжалось. А вдруг Сещемару уже все вспомнил и сейчас скажет, что полудемон и не видел-то отца никогда. Но вместо этого демон произнес. – Ведь с тобой он никогда не был так суров.

Инуяше вдруг стало очень легко на душе. Он и сам не знал почему. В конце-концов, Сещемару говорил вовсе не о нем, а о своем родном младшем брате. Но все же…

- Пойдем, Юсудзуки, а то матушка опять будет нас искать, - сказал демон, поднимаясь с земли и стряхивая с волос кусочки сухих листьев.

«Я хочу, чтобы у меня была настоящая семья: брат, который не смотрит на меня с презрением, и отец, которого я знал бы не только по рассказам. Я не хочу быть полукровкой, позором семьи. Даже если для этого мне придется навсегда остаться Юсудзуки,» - подумал Инуяша, спеша вслед за Сещемару.

- Инуяша! Инуяша! Где ты? – юноша с длинными белыми волосами, связанными на макушке в высокий хвост, и неровными синими полосами на щеках, оглядываясь, вышел из-под сени деревьев.

Он подошел к высокому дереву и остановился в раздумьях. Листья у него над головой тихо зашумели, и молодой демон вскинул голову, чтобы увидеть сидящего на нижней ветке мальчика лет десяти. Когда-то аккуратно уложенные волосы, отросшие чуть ниже плеч, растрепались, в них запутались листья деревьев и маленькие веточки. Похоже, ребенок успел пробежаться по всем кустам в саду.

- Инуяша, - позвал его юноша. – Почему ты убежал? Спускайся сюда!

Малыш дернул пушистым собачьим ушком на макушке и взглянул вниз заплаканными глазами.

- Уходи, - сказал он и, подтянув колени к груди, опять начал всхлипывать. – Я не хочу тебя видеть. Ты меня обманывал. Меня все обманывали!

Демон недовольно нахмурился и легко запрыгнул на дерево. Устроившись рядом с мальчиком, он сурово потребовал:

- Скажи, почему ты считаешь, что тебя все обманывали? Неужели ты не доверяешь даже мне и матушке?

- Эта женщина мне не мать! – крикнул малыш. – Я слышал, как учитель говорил, что я приблудыш, да еще и полудемон к тому же! А ты обманывал меня, называя своим братом!

- Я тебя не обманывал. Ты действительно мой брат – в наших жилах течет кровь одного отца, - демон говорил спокойно и серьезно, чтобы у мальчика не могло возникнуть и тени сомнения.

- Но ведь я полукровка, меня все считают позором рода, - он опять был готов разрыдаться, но юноша прервал его, сказав твердо:

- Я никогда не считал тебя позором. Разве могу я думать так о своем младшем брате? Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

- Спасибо, нии-сан…

Эту последнюю фразу полудемону было суждено произнести еще раз. Только один раз, прежде чем он уйдет навстречу своей судьбе и примет смерть на каменистом берегу реки от рук тех, кого он так хотел защитить и кто его предал… Ведь в нем тоже текла кровь демона…

Дверь тихо зашуршала, закрываясь за спиной Инуяши. Снаружи все еще слышалось лопотание Рин и спокойный (хотя и немного усталый) голос Сещемару. Полудемон тепло улыбнулся и пошел вглубь комнаты. Там, возле само дальней стены, куда почти не проникал дневной свет, на подставке из черного дерева лежал длинный меч в потертых ножнах. Инуяша протянул руку и коснулся рукояти. Но в тот же миг отдернул кисть: затрещавший барьер довольно сильно обжег его кожу. Рядом с подставкой появился мужчина с кроткими взъерошенными волосами. Он сурово взглянул на полудемона и произнес:

- Я не позволю тебе прикоснуться ко мне. Я должен верно служить младшему сыну Ину-но-Тайшо, полукровке, который не может возненавидеть людей и всегда защищает их своей силой. Но ты отказался от самого себя, поэтому пока не признаешь себя Инуяшей, полудемоном, до меня не дотронешься, - с этими словами мужчина исчез.

Вместо него возле другого меча материализовалась женщина, которую Инуяша однажды мельком видел с Сещемару. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказало полудемону, что сейчас перед ним стоит принявшая облик женщины Тенсейга. Что-то знакомое было в ее ауре. Что-то донельзя похожее на Тессайгу.

- И что ты по-твоему делаешь? – спросила она ледяным тоном. – По твоим глазам можно с уверенностью сказать, что вновь принять свою сущность такой, какая она есть, ты не хочешь. Я ведь права? Впрочем, неважно. Я лишь хотела предупредить тебя, что Тессайга никогда не передумает и будет тверд в своем решении. Этим мы, мечи, и отличаемся от живых существ. Наша воля тверда как сталь, из которой мы были созданы, в то время как вы мягки, подобно вашей слабой плоти. Меч присягает на верность только тому, кого сочтет достойным, и не нарушает слова, пока Смерть не настигает хозяина или сам клинок. Тем, кого меч не захочет принять, не видать от него ничего, кроме бед. Теперь Тессайга тебя достойным не считает. Дальнейшие выводы делай сам, - и не успел полудемон и глазом моргнуть, как женщина скрылась из глаз.

В эту секунду Инуяша понял, что общего было в аурах обоих мечей: и пламенная импульсивность Тессайги, и холодное спокойствие Тенсейги одинаково обжигали всех, кроме своих истинных владельцев.


	23. 23 Глава Призрак прошлого

Глава 23 «Призрак прошлого»

- Хе-хе, неужели в кои-то веки здесь намечается небольшое веселье!

Цукико, спешившая куда-то вглубь сада, мгновенно обернулась на голос и увидела сидящую на нижней ветке высокого дерева девушку. На вид ей нельзя было дать больше пятнадцати лет. изумление на лице демонессы быстро сменилось нескрываемой ненавистью – она не могла не узнать свою неожиданную гостью.

- Ты? – зло воскликнула она. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- А разве не ясно? – усмехнулась незнакомка, откидывая с лица несколько прядей волнистых иссиня-черных волос. – Мне было скучно, и я искала, чем бы развлечься. Хотя я даже не предполагала, что здесь будет что-то настолько интересное. Да, Аи?

- Не смей называть меня этим именем! – женщина сжала кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

- О, так ты до сих пор не хочешь, чтобы кто-то кроме Него звал тебя этим именем? Но ведь Он погиб. Тебе давно следовало бы опять выйти замуж – вокруг столько мужчин, готовых в любой момент разрушить это долгое одиночество…

- Нет! Я поклялась быть лишь Его женой! Его и ничьей больше!

- Какая верная супруга, - ядовито протянула девушка. – А вот Он, похоже, не разделял твоих благочестивых помыслов. Как ты думаешь, где он был, когда очередное «военное собрание затягивалось»? Я вот точно знаю, что тогда ему согревала ложе новая «единственная любовь».

- Замолчи! – женщина медленно отступала назад, обхватив себя руками за плечи. – Замолчи… Это неправда… Этого не может быть… И тебя… тебя самой здесь не может быть! Ты ведь запечатана далеко отсюда!

- Пф! Можно подумать, для меня это проблема! Не сравнивай меня с этими близнецами! Я не какая-нибудь вспыльчивая защитница людей вроде Тессайги, и уж тем более не бесполезная воскрешающая железка как Тенсейга! Моя сила, сила Меча Ада, сила Соунги, во много раз превосходит жалкие силенки этих двоих!

- Тогда почему ты, такая всесильная, не спасла Его?

- Не требуй невозможного, - в ярко-красных глазах девушки полыхнул огонек. – Он сам выбрал этот путь. А вот ты ступила на опасную дорогу. Не думаешь, что однажды это приведет тебя к краю? Действие твоего зелья скоро закончится, или ты будешь давать его им снова и снова? Отвечай, эгоистичная стерва!

Цукико резко вскинула голову и в отчаянии крикнула в ответ:

- Да, и буду! Буду поить их этим зельем, пока они не согласились остаться со мной навсегда!

С этими словами женщина развернулась на пятках и быстро скрылась за деревьями.

Оставшись одна, Соунга сдула со лба непослушную прядь и тихо выругалась:

- Вот черт! И почему даже умирая, Он не переставал думать об этой истеричке? Он шел на смерть ради другой, но продолжал думать только об этой! Не понимаю… Да еще и его последний приказ… Такой странный: «Я не хочу, чтобы она страдала, заставь ее возненавидеть меня.» Только вот легче сказать, чем сделать! Эта дурра оказалась на редкость упертой! Она ни в какую не ведется на уговоры, предложения о новых замужествах и рассказы о мнимых (как, впрочем, и о явных) любовницах. Я перепробовала уже все возможное! Была бы парнем – именно такую бы и искала! А потом связала б покрепче и увезла к себе. Хм, парень… увез… А неплохая мысль! Жаль только достаточно умных, чтобы были способны совершить это под носом у братьев, не так-то просто найти. Хотя… был тут один интересный. Нараку вроде звали… О нем говорили, что хитрый очень. Решено, тогда он это и сделает!

Придя к такому умозаключению и совершенно не задумываясь о мнении самого полудемона, Соунга куда-то переместилась. Видимо, отправилась на поиски кандидата в… женихи? Или жертвы… Это уж как повезет…

Кагоме стояла за деревом и отчетливо слышала каждое слово разговора. Вот оно! Зелье! Зелье – причина странного поведения Инуяши и Сещемару! Вот почему Рин называла их своими братьями, а Цукико – матерью! Но скоро его действие закончится, если только… С досады девушка прикусила кончик ногтя, вспоминая слова, сказанные демонессой. Да, если только их всех опять не напоят этим зельем. Причем Кагоме догадывалась, что в этот раз женщина не допустит предыдущей ошибки, оставляя рядом тех, кто может разрушить все планы. Убить, конечно, не убьют, но вот поменять память – это наверняка.

- Надо сейчас же поговорить с Инуяшей и Сещемару! Вдруг мне удастся их убедить, что они в опасности, и нужно быстрее уходить. В любом случае, я должна попытаться, - решив так, девушка уверенно направилась к дому, надеясь найти там хотя бы одного из братьев.

Подойдя к знакомой двери, Кагоме услышала доносящиеся оттуда приглушенные стенания, смешанные с нецензурными выражениями, и ядовито-наставительные фразы:

- Ай-ай-ай! Черт, Сещемару, давай поосторожнее! Больно же! Ау!

- Ты сам в этом виноват! Я тебе тысячу раз повторял: «Не делай этого!» Но разве ж ты меня слушал? Нет, зачем! Старший брат же тебе не указ! Это тебе в наказание!

- Ой! Все, я понял, понял! Больше не буду! Ааааа!

Юная мико немного приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в комнату. Инуяша лежал ничком на футоне, закрыв голову подушкой, и отчаянно ругался, в то время как Сещемару сосредоточенно вытаскивал у него из спины и пятой точки большие занозы, иногда посыла его по тем же известным адресам, что и сам полудемон.

- Больше не буду, - передразнил его демон, выдергивая очередную занозу. – Постоянно так говоришь, а потом я опять нахожу тебя на дереве. В следующий раз, когда свалишься на куст роз, сам будешь все шипы вытаскивать!

- Да пошел ты! – огрызнулся Инуяша и тут же опять завыл и задергался. – Осторожнее! Шкуру с меня спустить хочешь?

В душе Кагоме боролись два желания: кинуться к полудемону и утешить его или сесть на пол и засмеяться в голос. Второе начало сильно выигрывать, когда она припомнила, как однажды Инуяша уже свалился с ветки. Правда не на розы, а на какой-то другой колючий куст, но ему самому от этого было не легче. Тогда Кагоме убила весь вечер на ликвидацию последствий этого падения. Короче, она делала то же, что и Сещемару сейчас.

Постояв еще немного под дверью, размышляя о «делах давно минувших дней» или, проще говоря, о своих путешествиях с Инуяшей, девушка наконец-то вспомнила о цели своего прихода и резко распахнула дверь. От этого неожиданного вторжения Сещемару слишком резко дернул последний шип розы, от чего многострадальный полудемон жутко взвыл и, неистово задергавшись, случайно сделал полумесяц старшего брата полной луной, попав ему пяткой по лбу. И быть бы ему за это битым, если бы Кагоме не закричала во всю мощь легких:

- ТИХО! – и не добавила уже потише. – У меня к вам серьезный разговор. Я должна сказать вам, что ваша память была…

Начало рассказа братья слушали, мужественно пытаясь хоть во что-нибудь вникнуть. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

- …и она хочет делать это постоянно, чтобы вы…

Вся история стала восприниматься как странная, но довольно интересная сказка.

- …это все произошло, потому что…

Каждый из невольных слушателей уже занимался своим делом. Один вдумчиво что-то читал, другой пытался поймать летающую у него перед носом бабочку. И оба решительно не обращали на юную мико никакого внимания.

- …и поэтому нужно быстро отсюда уходить, иначе…

Демон, зевая, взбивал подушку, чтобы устроиться поспать. Инуяша уже давно спал.

- … теперь-то вы понимаете угрожающую вам опасность? – спросила девушка, пытливо уставившись на братьев.

Сещемару под этим взглядом нехотя открыл один глаз. Потом второй. Потом пихнул полудемона в бок, и они воззрились на Кагоме уже вдвоем. Повисла неловкая пауза.

- А в чем именно заключается эта опасность? – недоуменно спросил Инуяша.

- Гарх! – юная мико испытала резкое желание придушить обоих. С огромным трудом подавив его, она глубоко вздохнула и начала разъяснять заново. На этот раз обогащая свой рассказ обилием жестов. Преимущественно пинков.


	24. 24 Глава Тетушка

Глава 24 «Тетушка»

- Ну, теперь-то вам все ясно? – спросила Кагоме голосом, собранным из стонов всех мучеников мира.  
- Ага. Ясно… - пробубнил Сещемару с каким-то отсутствующим видом, похоже, все еще пребывая немного не в себе, после того, как ему, величайшему и сильнейшему демону эпохи Сенгоку, едва не сломали нос ударом тапка. Но, как впоследствии утверждала Кагоме, он сам был виноват, ибо «нефиг засыпать, когда я о серьезных вещах говорила!» Правда, потом ему здорово повезло, потому что, блуждая где-то в глубине себя, он не продолжил начатой фраза, оставив эту честь младшему брату:  
- …что ничего не ясно!  
Этот невинный шаблонный ответ вызвал целый шквал. Только не эмоций, а ударов тем же тапком, которым схлопотал Сещемару. Что ж это за тапок такой, спросите вы? Это уже отдельная история, достойная быть упомянутой…

Кагоме шла по улице, низко опустив голову и едва передвигая ноги. Это был явно не ее день… А началось все с чего? да с того, что утром девушка обнаружила свою школьную форму покачивающейся на бельевой веревке! Она была абсолютно чистой и… мокрой! Юная мико зажмурилась и ущипнула себя за локоть. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет только сном! Но ее надежды потерпели сокрушительное поражение: все происходящее оказалось суровой реальностью. Кагоме была готова завыть от такой несправедливости. Ну, почему именно сегодня? Ведь сегодня первым уроком будет математика, а этот старый ко…ээээ… копытный мелкий рогатый домашний скот с бородкой клинышком – жуткий консерватор и не переносит, когда на его урок приходят без формы! Но делать было нечего, и девушка обреченно поплелась на эшафот. Ну, то есть, на второй этаж школы.  
Как и ожидала юная мико, урок начался со скандала. Только был он по поводу того, что она решила контрольную на сто баллов, однако учитель наотрез отказывался верить клятвенным заверениям Кагоме, пытавшейся доказать, что она ни у кого не списывала. Как ни странно, это ей почти удалось. Казалось, эта буря вот-вот пройдет стороной, но сенсей-изв… кхм, изведавший на своем веку много чего, обратил внимание на ее внешний вид. Девушка стоически выдерживала выплескиваемые на нее упреки. В конце – концов, не могла же она сказать: «Извините, но утром на мою комнату совершил набег помешанный на чистоте демон и выстирал мою форму.» Это было бы по меньшей мере глупо.  
И вот теперь Кагоме предстояло привести в школу родителей. Тогда перед ней и встал вопрос: как быть? Мама в командировке, Соту при всем желании за старшего родственника не выдашь, а дедушка еще наговорит чего лишнего про ее несуществующие болячки. Оставалась только… Девушка представила, что может произойти и ужаснулась. Ее воображение живо нарисовало весьма яркую картину: вот Цукико в своем ярком кимоно дефилирует по школе, расшугивая всех и вся своей царственной походкой на высоких деревянных гета, потом дверь закрывается за ее спиной и оттуда слышится гневный голос математика. Юная мико очень сомневалась, что демонесса будет выслушивать эту тираду до конца. Скорее всего, в учителе просто появилась бы еще одна дыра. Явно природой не предусмотренная. Кагоме нервно хихикнула, но выбор у нее все равно был небогатый. «Что ж, была – не была», - решила она и рывком распахнула дверь.  
Цукико занималась тем, что… во имя всех демонов! Смотрела мыльную оперу! Слезливый сериальчик с шаблонным сюжетом о настоящей любви, изменах, предательствах, сомнительных аферах, потерянных детях и т.п., где все без исключения герои несчастны/брошены/пребывают в депрессии, вследствие чего они рыдают в три ручья, периодически впадая в истерику, или же сразу травятся, режут вены, бросаются под поезда и далее по списку. Короче, именно то, что рассчитано на домохозяек. При этом великая демонесса из эпохи Сенгоку сочувственно вздыхала, всхлипывала и утирала слезы кухонным полотенцем. Юная мико окончательно уверилась, что сегодня не ее день. Такого от Цукико она не ожидала.  
После обеда, прошедшего в относительно спокойной обстановке, Кагоме утащила женщину к себе в комнату и, изложив суть проблемы, попросила помочь.  
- Хочешь, чтобы твой учитель перестал сомневаться в твоей честности? Нет ничего проще! – демонесса слегка прикрыла глаза и с улыбкой подняла руку на уровень подбородка. – Нужно просто избавиться от него как от источника проблемы! – кончики ее когтей засветились зеленым.  
Следующие пол часа у девушки ушли на то, чтобы убедить Цукико в необходимости удержаться от столь радикальных мер. Хотя обе все равно остались каждая при своем мнении. В конце – концов, когда женщина предложила еще припугнуть, похитить и соблазнить несчастного препода, юная мико сказала, что от демонессы потребуется только прийти в школу под видом тетушки Кагоме, внезапно приехавшей навестить племянницу, и выслушав длинную речь математика, сказать: «Я все поняла, спасибо». Уговорить Цукико сходить в школу оказалось просто. Заставить надеть современную одежду – гораздо труднее. Но самым сложным оказалось ей эту одежду подобрать. Да самого вечера по комнате летали предметы женского туалета, туфли, бижутерия и косметика. Наконец, образ был готов…  
На следующий день школа встречала Кагоме множеством любопытных взглядов. Их причина спокойно следовала за девушкой, решительно не обращая внимания на посвистывания и фразочки вроде «какая цыпочка», «мне б такую» и даже «эй, крошка, пошли, прошвырнемся». Правда, когда на пути вырисовалась банда школьных хулиганов, пришлось на пять секунд позабыть свою невозмутимость. Именно столько понадобилось Цукико, чтобы несколькими шелбанами разбросать их в стороны. А вы что хотели? Демоническая сила как-никак! Увидев это, мужская половина школы дружно решила, что их нынешние девушки тоже очень миленькие (а еще не такие пугающе сильные), а женская – что хулиганы не так уж круты, если их с такой легкостью отметелила женщина, и, значит, гулять с ними больше не престижно и не добавит популярности среди подружек. Кагоме решила, что математик крупно влип. А демонесса просто поправила рукав кофточки и спокойно пошла дальше.  
Учитель сидел за своим столом, в очередной раз просматривая единственную контрольную работу, которая была выполнена без единой ошибки. Такого результата не показал даже постоянный отличник, возглавлявший математический кружок. А все потому, что среди задач затесалась одна, для решения которой требовалась формула, изучение которой не предполагала школьная программа. Как же так случилось, математик сказать не мог. Он перепроверял весь текст контрольной несколько раз до дня проведения, непосредственно перед уроком и во время самой работы. Но все обернулось бы не так уж и плохо, если бы никто из учеников не смог решить эту задачу, тогда можно было бы просто не учитывать ее при подсчете баллов. Однако одна из учениц ухитрилась сама вывести формулу и решила все правильно. Когда преподаватель взглянул на верхнюю строчку, где красовалась фамилия, он едва не схлопотал инфаркт миокарда. Хигураши. Девушка, пропустившая почти все занятия из-за каких-то странных болезней. Сам учитель решил, что либо у ученицы гипертрофированное воспаление хитрости, либо у него уже начался старческий маразм. Первым пунктом интересовались только отдельные личности, а насчет второго проявляли потрясающее единодушие не только ученики, но и учителя, и даже директор. Хигураши. Девушка, которая, даже посещая все занятия, никогда не набирала на его тестах больше шестидесяти баллов. Индивидуальные уроки тоже не приносили ощутимых результатов: ученица никак не могла справиться с самыми примерами. Математика явно была ей поперек горла. Хигураши. Девушка, посмевшая явиться на его урок без формы. Этот пункт из списка математик просто не мог вынести. Его опять затрясло, и он, нетерпеливо взглянув на часы, принялся повторять заготовленный этой ночью выговор.  
Дверь резко поехала в сторону – все учителя подскочили: обычно такое означало появление директора и, следовательно, головомойку. Но вместо стареющего физрука со злым нравом на пороге появилась невысокая миловидная женщина, за спиной которой маячила женщина в школьной форме. Кратко поклонившись в знак приветствия, красавица направилась прямо к столу учителя математики. Опешивший препод начал медленно подниматься, но женщина остановила его повелительным жестом. Сам не понимая, что делает, он опустился на свое место.  
- Вы хотели меня видеть? – произнесла женщина высоким звонким голосом.  
- Д-да… - пробормотал учитель, но тут же взял себя в руки и сказал уже твердо. – Я бы хотел поговорить с Вашей…  
- Племяннице.  
- Но она же совершенно на Вас не похожа… - протянул математик, окидывая обеих оценивающим взглядом.  
- Ничего удивительного, - демонесса не моргнула и глазом. – Она лицом удалась в мать. Зато характер в точности как у моего брата.  
Преподаватель еще раз недоверчиво взглянул на женщину, попытался найти хотя бы отдаленное сходство с «племянницей», обнаружил, что у обеих длинные ресницы и чуточку вздернутый носик, решил больше не заморачиваться и затянул наконец-таки свою длинную речь. Через пять минут прозвенел звонок, и почти все учителя покинули помещение. Вознеся хвале биологичке, которая не согласилась оставить Кагоме на растерзание и увела на урок, Хигураши тоже ушла. Спустя десять минут из учительской исчезли уже все преподаватели, мысленно пожалев симпатичную «тетушку» и отправившись посидеть в тихой библиотеке. Цукико мужественно крепилась, чтобы не продырявить математика когтями. Держало ее только обещание, данное юной мико вчера вечером, что девушка расскажет ей, кто на самом деле является отцом главного героя сериала.  
После двадцати минут выслушивания выговора у демонессы сдали нервы. Она ненавязчиво переступила с ноги на ногу, качнув бедрами, из-за чего и без того не особо длинная юбка приподнялась еще выше. От пристального взгляда преподавателя это не укрылось, хотя он ничем этого не выдал. Цукико, решив доконать надоедливого учителя, выдвинула немного вперед точеную ножку, обутую в туфельку на каблучке. Математик расслабил галстук и сглотнул появившийся в горле комок. А когда женщина эффектно повернулась в пол оборота, чтобы приталенная кофточка подчеркнула все ее достоинства, он, пробормотав напоследок: «Впредь строже следите за формой одежды Вашей племянницы,» - замолк, не в силах отвести взгляд от декольте демонессы или произнести хоть слово. Цукико только это и надо было. Она, браво отчеканив коронное «я все поняла, спасибо», быстро выскочила из кабинета. Пару минут препод еще пребывал в прострации, а потом до него дошло, что женщина с формами, о которых он так давно мечтал, только что исчезла прямо у него из-под носа! Его мечта засыпать, зарывшись лицом в пышную грудь красотки, махала ему ручкой с борта отчаливающего «Титаника»! Математик был готов прийти в отчаяние, но живо вспомнил, что он ничего не сказал о контрольной работе и не отдал ее, как планировал. Вот и появился благовидный предлог наведаться к Хигураши.  
После уроков Кагоме согласилась зайти с подружками в торговый центр. Не отпраздновать сегодняшний день было просто преступлением: не так часто можно было лицезреть препода по математике, блаженно пялящегося в потолок и решительно не обращающего внимания на уже в наглую списывающих тест учеников. Причину такого поведения Хигураши поняла сразу, тем более, что не первый день жила с ней под одной крышей, но вот угадать действия, повергшие учителя в такое состояние, девушка не могла. «Да и ладно, - решила она. – Приду домой – спрошу». Успокоив таким образом свое любопытство, Кагоме пошла прочесывать оставшуюся часть магазина.  
Милейшие голубые тапочки с аппликациями в виде собачек мгновенно приковали к себе внимание Хигураши. Ее прошлая пара закончила свое существование во время последнего визита Инуяши, а купить новую она еще не успела. Через секунду юная мико была уже внутри отдельчика, выбирая, какой цвет подойдет ей больше. Остановилась она на красных, а потом подумала и взяла еще голубенькие, которые увидела первыми – как благодарность для Цукико.  
Дома девушке пришлось объяснять демонессе зачем ей этот подарок и что это, собственно, такое. Наконец, женщина согласилась, что тапочки – вещь полезная. А еще очень удобная и мило смотрится на ногах. Получив в придачу к тапкам обещанную журнальную статью о сериале, совершенно довольная Цукико скрылась в кухне.  
Математик громко пыхтел, медленно заползая по высоким ступенькам к храму. Несколько раз он порывался повернуть назад, но стоило ему вспомнить четкий силуэт на фоне залитого ярким светом окна, препод продолжал свой путь. Весь сегодняшний день он не мог выкинуть из головы ту женщину, «тетушку» его ученицы. Учитель, конечно, сильно сомневался в их родстве. Одни золотые глаза и белые волосы женщины давали серьезнейший повод для подозрений. А очень необычный макияж, который, кстати, нисколько «тетушку» не портил, а напротив, придавал ей загадочности и необычности, вообще был весьма странным. Хотя… математик поймал себя на том, что ему понравилось. Если бы он не был самым серьезным учителем в школе, то сказал бы, что влюбился, как мальчишка..  
Раздался звонок в дверь, и Кагоме, крикнув «я открою», распахнула створки. А в следующую секунду рассталась с родной челюстью: на пороге стоял математик во всем своем великолепии. Если бы девушка знала, сколько времени он потратил, чтобы так выглядеть! Взобравшись наконец-то по ступенькам, учитель минут двадцать пытался отдышаться, потом поправил галстук, нацепил свои парадные запонки и вставил в петлицу искусственный цветок. Завершающим штрихом его образа стала любовно натертая вазелином лысина. И вот теперь препод, весь такой из себя красивый, смотрел сверху вниз на свою ученицу, которая, немного приоткрыв рот, изумленно хлопала широко распахнутыми глазами. Сочтя это восторгом от его восхитительного вида, он произнес:  
- Здравствуй, Хигураши.  
- З-здрасте… - пробормотала Кагоме, пытаясь привести глаза и челюсть в исходное состояние. – Вы проходите, проходите.  
- Кагоме-чан, у нас гости? – спросила Цукико, выплывая из кухни с полотенцем в руках. – А! Это Вы! – воскликнула она, узнав пришедшего.  
Пару секунд математик не мог произнести ни слова, разглядывая демонессу, которая выглядела довольно странно в своем роскошном кимоно с мехом, накинутом поверх легкой шелковой юката и… тапочках. Немного отойдя от первого шока, учитель поздоровался и достал из делового портфельчика несколько листков бумаги:  
- Я забыл отдать Вам результаты контрольной Вашей племянницы. Должен сказать, я весьма впечатлен ими.  
- Она очень старалась, - женщина невольно улыбнулась при воспоминании о мучениях юной мико, «взятой в плен» Сещемару и решающей задачи в библиотеке. – Но Вы ведь проделали такой долгий путь, только чтобы отдать работу! Я просто не могу не угостить Вас чаем!  
И демонесса, подмигнув Кагоме, потащила препода на кухню. А уж что там происходило, юная мико не знала. Да и знать не хотела. Главное, что через полчаса Цукико вывела математика за порог и, сказав ему несколько слов, значение которых Хигураши так и не поняла, легонько толкнула в спину. И он пошел. Пошел слегка покачиваясь и с несколько глуповатой улыбкой смотрел прямо перед собой. А когда девушка спросила, что с ним случилось, демонесса сказала только:  
- Он видит прекрасный сон.  
Больше она ничего не добавила, и никто так и не понял, что причиной небольшого сотрясения мозга у учителя математики был миленький голубой тапочек с правой ноги «тетушки» из другой эпохи…


	25. 25 Глава Сделка

Глава 25 «Сделка»

Нараку сидел за столом и спокойно кушал. Он пребывал в хорошем расположении духа, потому что совсем недавно вылез из теплой ванны, переоделся в чистое юката его любимого насыщенно-фиолетового цвета, прошелся по своему новому поместью, сверкая голыми ногами на всю округу; нашел его достойным Великого и Ужасного Нараку, отругал, Кагуру за то, что принесла ему такой странный ужин, согласился, что пауки едят именно это; попробовал какого-то странного жука, пришел в восторг от вкуса, заказал то же самое на завтрак, отправил Повелительницу Ветра «на охоту» и, удобно устроившись за столиком, принялся хрумкать вожделенными насекомыми.

Именно в таком блаженном состоянии и нашла его Соунга. Вначале полудемон даже не обратил на нее внимания – ну, подумаешь, влетел в окно черный дракон с красными глазами – чего страшного-то? Однако потом, с мученическим стоном «еще один», уронил голову на почти опустевшую тарелку. Согласитесь, не каждый способен остаться спокойным, когда у него на глазах дракон превращается в молоденькую девушку. Причем, явно явившуюся по его душу.

- Нараку! – прощебетала она, бесцеремонно плюхаясь напротив полудемона. – Наконец-то я нашла тебя! Я хочу предложить тебе сделку…

- Ни-за-что, - отчеканил Великий и Ужасный, поднимая голову.

- Но ты меня даже не дослушал!

- И слушать не хочу. Мне уже предлагали сделку, а закончилось все тем, что меня же и побили. С меня хватит.

- Да я даже объект сделки назвать не успела!

- Меня не заинтересуют даже все сокровища мира.

- А если я предложу тебе кое-что получше сокровищ? – хитро сощурилась Соунга. – Объектом нашей сделки станет не золото, не сила, не власть, а женщина. Невероятно красивая и благородная женщина, которая при обычных обстоятельствах даже не посмотрела бы в твою сторону. Ну, что скажешь?

- Отказываюсь, - решительно ответил Нараку.

- Что? Да как ты… Да что ты о себе возомнил? Я предложила тебе такую выгодную сделку! А ты…

- Меня не интересует ничего, кроме мести.

- О! Кому мстить собрался?

- Сыновьям Ину-но-Тайшо.

- Хе-хе, как удачно. Я как раз могу в этом помочь.

- Ну уж нет! – полудемон усиленно замахал руками. – Я уж лучше сам! Каждый раз, когда мне кто-то помогает, становится только хуже!

- Вот как… - у девушки уже отчетливо дергалась бровь. – Тогда слушай сюда, - она схватила Нараку за ворот и, притянув к себе, прошипела. – Если ты не сумеешь похитить из поместья ту женщину, мать Сещемару, и потом завоевать ее сердце своим обаянием, чтобы она позабыла своего первого ужа, то я сама устрою так, что хуже тебе уже не станет. Некуда будет. И не пытайся меня провести! Я, Соунга, Меч Ада, буду неустанно следить за тобой!

Закончив свое поучительное шипение весьма чувствительным подзатыльником, девушка мгновенно исчезла. Нараку потер ушибленную голову – похоже, выбора нет – придется постараться.

Страшно злая и не выспавшаяся из-за ночной «охоты» Кагура влетела в дом. А в следующий миг едва не свалилась со своего пера: все поместье превратилось в какую-то химическую лабораторию. Пол был заставлен большими и маленькими кувшинами, горшками, мисками, чашками и прочими сосудами. И во всех этих емкостях что-то плескалось, булькало и проливалось на пол. Осторожно опустившись на влажные доски, Повелительница Ветра подобрала полы кимоно и медленно пошла туда, где, по идее, должен был находиться Нараку.

Чуточку приоткрыв дверь, за которой были слышны признаки жизни, женщина резко отшатнулась, зажимая нос: в комнате стоял препротивнейший запах. Кое-как отгородившись от этой вони рукавом, Кагура заглянула в помещение. И тут же, покраснев, отвернулась. Великое Зло эпохи Сенгоку быстро носилось по комнате от одной емкости с чем-то непонятным к другой. При этом он половину лица замотал своим же поясом, спасаясь от ужасающего запаха, а его юката, следовательно, распахнулось. Повелительница Ветра попыталась тихо ретироваться, прикрывая пылающие щеки, но была замечена.

- Кагура! Скорее иди сюда!

- Нет уж, спасибо! – крикнула женщина и быстро куда-то сбежала.

- Чего это она? – Нараку задумчиво почесал голову и потащил дальше самый большой сосуд, где была какая-то светящаяся зеленоватая масса.

Кагоме с трудом разлепила глаза. Вчера у нее был чумовой день. Она приложила все усилия, чтобы братья хоть что-нибудь вспомнили. Когда ее попытки с Инуяшей провалились, он взялась за Сещемару. Девушка рассказывала ему истории из его жизни, свидетельницей некоторых она сама была, а другие почерпнула от Рин. Демон спокойно слушал ее, но по его лицу было видно, что все это он воспринимает как какую-то сказку, а не свою собственную жизнь. Когда Кагоме уже охрипла, она прибегла к другому способу. Юная мико притащила Сещемару в библиотеку, где еще лежали свитки с задачами и листки, исписанные ее рукой. Демон взял в руки один из них и некоторое время рассматривал. Хигураши напряглась, думая, что он начал что-то вспоминать. А Сещемару тихо пробормотал:

- Какой ужасный почерк…

- Ну извини уж! – разозлившаяся Кагоме вырвала у него из пальцев несчастную бумажку. – Я тебя вообще не за этим сюда привела! Ты должен был посмотреть на все это и вспомнить, какая я умная и как я хорошо решала математику, пока вы с Инуя… ээээ… Юсудзуки пытались придушить друг друга вон в том углу, за икебаной.

- Да ты, как я погляжу, совсем рехнулась, женщина, если тебе уже мерещится, как хотят убить друг друга братья!

«Сам ты рехнулся, амнезия ходячая, - раздраженно подумала юная мико, мысленно считая до десяти и пытаясь успокоиться. – Я такую сцену наблюдала всякий раз, когда ты на горизонте вырисовывался».

Но вслух она произнесла:

- Ну да, ну да. Тебе, конечно, виднее, - и пошла расстилать футон в комнате братьев и монаха. Памятуя о том, что действие зелья будет недолговечным, и решив покараулить парней ночью, Хигураши должна была успеть найти себе местечко в маленькой комнате. В итоге Инуяша оказался выгнан со своего законного места и отправлен спать к Сещемару. Пребывай демон в своем обычном айсбергеричном состоянии, и ушастику светил бы максимум коврик возле двери, но теперь он благоволил младшенькому: одного взгляда огромных золотых глаз и умоляюще сложенных ладошек хватило, чтобы Сещемару пустил полудемона к себе на футон. Добравшись до уютного местечка, Инуяша мгновенно заснул: он был вполне доволен своим положением. Кагоме еще долго не смыкала глаз, неотрывно смотря в потолок, но и ее в конце-концов сморил сон…

Это утро выдалось на удивление мирным: никто не носился друг за другом, никто никого не пытался прибить… Все было тихо и спокойно этим ранним утром – сон еще не выпустил обитателей поместья из своих крепких объятий. Хигураши проснулась, когда солнце еще только-только стало появляться из-за горизонта, и его первые робкие лучи протянулись через сад. Некоторое время девушка пребывала в состоянии блаженной полудремы, но потом ей все-таки удалось разлепить веки, и она села на футоне. Прежде всего ее взгляд сфокусировался на ее «подопечных», то бишь на двух братьях, которые посапывали, закинув свои конечности друг на друга. Хотя, как сказать друг на друга… Инуяша-то да, «закинулся» на Сещемару, и весьма неслабо – только одна нога и свешивалась, а вот демон только придерживал рукой голову брата. И всего-навсего затем, чтобы не задохнуться. Глядя, как отнюдь нелегкий полудемон еще настойчивее заползает на Сещемару и дальше, Кагоме тихо позлорадствовала: месть на вчерашнее «рехнулась» совершилась.

Не одна юная мико не спала в столь ранний час: в самом дальнем и укромном уголке сада, скрытая от посторонних глаз высокими деревьями и пышными кустами роз, тихо плакала Цукико. Крупные, сияющие слезы алмазными каплями падали на роскошный мех, яркую ткань кимоно и бессильно опущенные руки. Эта бесценная влага каждый год орошала прекрасное лицо в этот день, когда одновременно погибли его тело и ее душа. Навсегда оставшийся в ее сердце, Он никогда не умрет, но, потерявшаяся где-то между реальностью и мечтой, Она исчезла во мраке вечного плена смерти. Ее сияющие от радости глаза, которые были похожи на два маленьких солнца, потухли, став холодными, как древнее золото. А на месте сильной, рассудительной и мудрой правительницы появилась слабая женщина, отчаянно цепляющаяся за прошлое. Она так долго блуждала по тропе воспоминаний, что не сумела найти пути назад. Она застыла в давно прошедших днях и перестала смотреть в будущее и замечать, что происходит вокруг. Она потеряла свою душу.

Запах. Тонкая, едва уловимая ниточка запаха коснулась острого нюха Цукико. Демонесса вздрогнула и резко вскинула голову. Нет, этого просто не могло быть!.. Она снова принюхалась. Теперь этот запах стал гораздо отчетливее, но сознание никак не желало поддаваться порывам бешено стучащего сердца. Однако, когда над деревьями пронеслась исполинская тень, женщина позабыла всякий здравый смысл. Мгновение, и вторая тень, поменьше, заскользила вслед за первой.

Эта погоня продолжалась недолго – на равнину неподалеку от стен поместья мягко опустились две огромные собаки. Их тела окутало яркое сияние, скоро превратившееся в два светящихся кокона, которые начали быстро уменьшаться, пока не приобрели человеческие очертания. На искрящейся от утренней росы траве остались стоять друг напротив друга мужчина и женщина.

Любой художник отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы запечатлеть этот прекрасный миг. Казалось, будто сама природа замерла, остановилась, чтобы хоть на краткую долю секунды удержать ускользающую красоту. Однако, даже если бы и была написана такая картина, зритель бы ничего на ней не увидел, ибо время неумолимо, оно быстро подергивает прошлое белой марлевой пеленой, стирая все образы и превращая их в туманную иллюзию, возникающую однажды на границе яви и сна и быстро исчезающую в бескрайних далях минувших дней. Он и она так навсегда и останутся призраками, застывшими в том мгновении, ускользнувшем от чужих глаз.

Некоторое время они молчали, а потом тишину нарушило тихое:

- Я вернулся, дорогая.

Эти слова мгновенно спугнули призрачную иллюзию прошлого. Демонесса закрыла лицо руками, тихо шепча:

- Это невозможно… невозможно… Он уже никогда ко мне не вернется… Он давно позабыл меня…

Она даже не заметила, как мужчина подошел к ней, и вздрогнула, когда он наклонился к ее уху, положив руки на узкие подрагивающие плечи, и произнес:

- Я не мог забыть тебя. Ты всегда будешь моей единственной любовью, Цукико.

В этот миг женщина резко отпрянула в сторону, ее глаза сузились, взгляд стал холодным и колючим.

- Кто ты? - сквозь зубы процедила демонесса, поднимая светящиеся зеленым когти на уровень подбородка.

- Ты жестока, Цукико. Разве ты уже забыла своего мужа? – красивое лицо с неровными синими полосами на щеках стало по-детски обиженным.

- Я спрошу еще раз, кто ты? И можешь даже не пытаться убедить меня, что ты это он. Мой муж никогда не называл меня этим именем!

Лицо мужчины на несколько мгновений стало удивленным, а потом его губы тронула кривоватая усмешка:

- Вот незадача, похоже, я кое-что упустил в своих расчетах. А жаль, я так тщательно готовился к нашей встрече! У меня получилось идеально скопировать внешность, голос, даже запах того пса. Но, хотя ты меня и раскусила, сможешь ли ты поднять руку на образ любимого?

Такие родные глаза цвета солнца глядели на женщину с насмешкой. Они дразнили ее, заставляли сомневаться в правильности ее подозрений, манили к себе. Словно зыбучие пески притаились в их глубинах и начинали медленно поглощать свою жертву. Это ощущение было до боли знакомо. Но что-то стало не так: в самой глубине чистейшего янтаря притаился незнакомый красноватый отблеск. Сочетание расплавленного золота и алой крови пугало. И невообразимым образом завораживало.

Цукико стояла, словно застывший перед коброй крольчонок, не в силах отвести взгляд в сторону или пошевелиться. Только когда мужчина, подойдя к ней вплотную, коснулся ее щеки, демонесса дернулась и шлепнула его по руке.

- Похоже, договориться по-хорошему нам не удастся, - зло процедил самозванец и ударил женщину под ребра.

Она даже не поняла, что лучилось. Просто вдруг стало тяжело дышать – воздух вырвался из легких и не смог влиться обратно, на глаза навернулись слезы и перед взором поплыли малиновые круги, а затем сознание поглотила тьма.

Мужчина бережно подхватил Цукико и, осторожно устроив у себя на руках, понес ее куда-то прочь от поместья…


	26. 26 Глава Разбитое Заклятье

Глава 26 «Разбитое заклятье»

- Юсудзуки нии-тян, Сещемару нии-сама! – маленькая девочка стрелой влетела в комнату и бросилась к братьям. Она всхлипывала и размазывала по щекам слезы. – Мама! Мама пропала! Найдите ее!

- Успокойся, Аико, - тяжелая ладонь Сещемару легла на ее голову. – Матушка наверняка просто гуляет по саду. Пойдем, я отведу тебя.

Кивнув, девочка ухватилась одной рукой за белую ткань хаори, другой – за красную, и вся троица, сопровождаемая еще и увязавшимися Кагоме и близняшками-полудемонами направилась вглубь сада, следуя за запахом демонессы. Сещемару уверенно шагал среди бесчисленных клумб, направляясь к высоким деревьям с восточной стороны поместья. Но как только они подошли немного ближе, к запаху женщины присоединился еще один. Демон едва заметно вздрогнул – он не мог не узнать его. Однако что-то было не так, что-то не давало Сещемару покоя, тревожило его сознание. В знакомый запах примешался еще один оттенок. Инородный, раздражающий и тоже смутно запечатлевшийся в памяти. Оставалось только вспомнить, кому он принадлежал. И самым простым способом достичь этого было бы встретиться с самим обладателем этого запаха…

Большой белый пес грациозно взмыл в воздух, оставляя позади маленькую девочку и похожих как две капли воды девушек и стремительно унося с собой вцепившихся в его шерсть полудемона с молодой мико.

- Идиот! – небольшая бутылочка саке просвистела над ухом у мужчины и врезалась в стену, брызнув во все стороны осколками. – Я же предупреждала тебя быть осторожнее со словами! И какого демона ты притащил ее сюда?! – голос черноволосой девицы стал визгливым.

- А что мне оставалось делать?! – Нараку резко прянул в сторону, уворачиваясь от очередного метательного снаряда, пущенного по его… голову. – Ты же не предупреждала меня. Как действовать в случае провала первого плана!

- Ты сам не захотел слушать! – голос Великой и Ужасной Соунги, запустившей чашкой в Великого и Ужасного Полудемона, поднялся едва ли не до ультразвука. – Ты наглый, самоуверенный, эгоистичный тип, который…

Закончить фразу девушке не дала ладонь, зажавшая ей рот, и тихое шипение в ухо:

- Тихо! Она сейчас очнется от твоих криков, а ты вроде как не хотела с ней сталкиваться.

Соунга бросила быстрый взгляд на демонессу, все еще лежащую без сознания на футоне Нараку (полудемон, всегда вежливый с женщинами, особенно теми, которые могут покромсать кого угодно на аккуратненькие ленточки своими ядовитыми коготками, любезно предоставил Цукико свою постель) и тихо прошипела:

- И не собираюсь! Теперь сам со всем разбирайся. Но если не выполнишь условия договора, я потом все твои планы разрушу!

- Ты и так их уже порушила… - начал было возмущаться мужчина, но быстро умолк, получив-таки по голове метательным снарядом.

- Еще нет! Все, пошла я. Но не думай, что я отвяжусь! Мы еще встретимся.

Соунга приняла облик черного дракона и вылетела в окно. Нараку мрачно посмотрел ей вслед и плюхнулся на пол:

- Вот черт! Одни проблемы от этих женщин!

Полудемон стрельнул глазами в сторону своего спального места, прикидывая, принимать ли ему обратно облик очаровательного брюнета или еще немного пощеголять блондинчиком. Взгляд на холеные женские руки с довольно длинными заостренными ноготками быстро и крайне настойчиво склонил чашу весов ко второму варианту. Все-таки Нараку, очень хотевший пожить подольше, надеялся, что женщина не станет проделывать непредусмотренные природой отверстия в том, что выглядит как ее возлюбленный. Впрочем, надеяться полудемон мог сколько угодно, а вот что случится на самом деле, знала только судьба, тихо смеющаяся у него за спиной.

Веселый солнечный зайчик легко вскочил на лицо и, пробежав по щеке, мягко коснулся лапкой закрытых глаз. Длинные черные ресницы задрожали, меж них блеснули золотые радужки. Демонесса приподняла веки и медленно обвела взглядом потолок. Темное дерево, словно вторя радостному настроению утра, казалось сияющим изнутри.

Женщина попыталась сесть, но у нее закружилась голова и она снова откинулась на подушку, подзывая к себе одну из своих воспитанниц:

- Караи! – голос звучал немного хрипло.

Не получив ответа, Цукико повторила попытку, но никто не отозвался. Тогда демонесса закрыла глаза и, стараясь не делать резких движений, начала подниматься. Почувствовав, как ребра отозвались неприятной тянущей болью, она поморщилась и инстинктивно накрыла их ладонью.

Приняв сидячее положение, женщина открыла глаза и оглядела комнату. Ее лицо не изменилось, выказывая какие бы то ни было чувства, но к горлу подступил комок страха: демонесса была в незнакомой комнате. На первый взгляд рядом никого не наблюдалось, но присутствие поблизости хозяина поместья ясно ощущалось, будто его незримая фигура стояла за спиной. И хотя комната была самой обычной, окно оставалось открытым, а снаружи не виднелось никакого барьера, Цукико мгновенно поняла, что легко ей сбежать не удастся.

- Ты наконец-то очнулась, Аи, - ласковый голос заставил демонессу вздрогнуть. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Высокий мужчина с белыми волосами подошел к Цукико и, опустившись возле нее на одно колено, коснулся ее плеча кончиками пальцев. На этот раз она не оттолкнула его руки. Почувствовав предоставленную ему свободу, демон наклонился еще немного вперед так, что почти мог поцеловать женщину. Однако, коснувшись ее губ, он почувствовал резкую боль возле уголка рта и отпрянул.

Глядя на мужчину из-под приспущенных ресниц, Цукико надменно улыбнулась и слизнула с нижней губы несколько капель его крови.

- Не смей даже прикасаться к нам, полукровка, - произнесла она. – В следующий раз ты не отделаешься прокушенной губой. И можешь даже не пытаться убедить нас в том, что ты Ину-но-Тайшо, все равно не поверим.

- Но это же действительно я, Аи!

- Да, да. Разумеется, - демонесса рассмеялась. – Только он называл нас этим именем. Тебе это Соунга рассказала? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, мы и так это знаем. Если уж ты хотел продолжать дурачить нас, то хоть бы позаботился скрыть ее и свою ауру! Запах ты скопировал идеально, признаем, но второй раз мы на это не поведемся.

Женщина элегантно поднялась на ноги и спокойно направилась к двери, даже не взглянув на мужчину. Нараку, уже поняв, что его план полностью провалился, быстро бросился демонессе наперерез и загородил ей дорогу, ведь отпускать он ее не собирался.

- Не имеет значения, каким именем я буду Вас называть, но отпустить не могу.

- Надеешься удержать нас силой, полудемон? – золотые глаза недобро сузились, по кончикам когтей пробежала едва заметная зеленая искорка.

- Нет, не надеюсь, - неожиданный и честный ответ немного обескуражил женщину. – Я знаю, что если Вы захотите уйти, то я окажусь лишь маленькой помехой на пути.

- О! – Цукико окинула Нараку взглядом, в котором читался неподдельный интерес. – Похоже, слухи, доходившие до нас, оказались правдой, хотя и довольно преувеличенной. Ты умен, - демонесса протянула руку к его лицу, но полудемон отдернул голову.

- Умен или нет, но расставаться с жизнью пока не собираюсь. Даже мое тело вряд ли устоит против этого яда, - он скосил глаза на ухоженные ногти возле своей щеки. Один из них светился зеленым.

- И правда умен, - довольно промурлыкала женщина. – Да, это н6е обычный яд. Если ты получишь хоть маленькую царапину, то твое тело быстро распадется. Поэтому лучше не упрямься и отойди, мы больше не намерены здесь оставаться.

- Я не могу этого сделать. – Нараку не двинулся с места, настороженно глядя на демонессу.

Никто из них не был намерен отступиться.

Сещемару легко скользил среди облаков. Его нос безошибочно указывал ему нужное направление, и демон знал, что уже приближается к своей цели. Острые когти легко разорвали мягкий пух облака и белые клочья тумана разлетелись в стороны, открывая взгляду большое мрачное поместье. Сделав над землей небольшой круг, демон мягко опустился посреди двора и, стряхнув с себя пассажиров, принял человеческий облик.

В тот же миг темная аура, пропитавшая все вокруг и, подобно дыму, клубящаяся в воздухе, ударила по его чувствам. Перед глазами пронеслись образы темноволосого мужчины, девочки с зеркалом и красивой женщины, свободно парящей в небе на белом пере. В ушах зазвенели раскатистый хохот и фразы «Стань частью…», последнее слово которой утонуло в бешеном стуке сердца, отдававшемся в ушах. В нос ударила целая волна запаха, который привел их сюда. Ладони, казалось, касаются рукояти меча и ощущают, как острая сталь пронзает бесчувственную плоть. На губах словно застыли капли горьковато-соленой крови. А сердце сжала холодная рука ненависти, которая продолжала стискиваться сильнее и под которой начинали рушиться все барьеры.

Грань, сдерживавшая часть воспоминаний Сещемару, в одно мгновение рухнула под напором холодной ярости, и огромный поток информации заструился по сознанию демона. Перед его внутренним взором проносился целый калидоскоп сменяющих друг друга событий и образов. Радостные и печальные, любимые и ненавистные воспоминания сплетались в сложную сеть жизни. И, когда Сещемару казалось, что еще немного, и он просто не выдержит и сойдет с ума, память закончила плести свою паутину и, выхваченный из темноты вспышкой молнии, из самого ее центра на Сещемару взглянул огромный паук с человеческим лицом!

- Нараку! – низкий, утробный рык смешался с рокотом грома – надвигалась буря.

Кагура застыла перед неплотно прикрытыми створками двери, из-за которой доносились голоса.

- Прекратите упрямиться, Цукико-сама! Я не позволю Вам покинуть это место, даже если мне придется все время удерживать Вас силой!

Повелительница Ветра украдкой заглянула в комнату, из которой донесся заливистый женский смех. Там, возле залитой солнечным светом стены сидела женщина, явно принадлежавшая к роду демонов, а над ней как удав над крольчонком нависал темный Полудемон эпохи Сенгоку. Руки женщины со смертельно опасными когтями были крепко связаны за спиной, но в золотых глазах не было ни следа страха, и губы надменно улыбались:

- Удержать нас? Обычной веревкой?

- Эта веревка не совсем обычная – ее ни под силу разорвать ни одному демону, - Нараку усмехнулся. – Я дам Вам еще немного времени подумать и надеюсь, что Вы примите мудрое решение!

Он собирался уходить, но замер на месте, услышав тихое:

- Мы приняли его уже давно. Ты можешь связать нас, заковать в цепи, запереть в стенах этого поместья, но как бы ты ни старался, тебе не отнять у нас свободы.

Полудемон скрипнул зубами, до боли сжимая кулаки, но больше не проронил ни слова, и вышел из комнаты, со злостью захлопнув за собой фасума так, что рисовая бумага рванула на обеих створках.

Кагура подождала, пока стихнут, удалившись, шаги Нараку, а затем неслышно скользнула за дверь. Едва оказавшись внутри, она почувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд золотых глаз. Демонесса смотрела на Повелительницу Ветра не враждебно и даже не настороженно, а скорее с живейшим интересом и любопытством.

- Ты Кагура, верно? – голос Цукико стал напоминать мурлыканье большой кошки.

- Да, госпожа… - Повелительница Ветра была немного изумлена тем, что демонесса знает ее имя.

- Ты очень красива, Кагура. Неудивительно, что даже Сещемару не смог остаться равнодушным.

- Все совершенно не так, госпожа! – щеки девушки слегка порозовели, но она смогла сдержать большую часть эмоций. – К тому же, сейчас речь не обо мне! – Повелительница Ветра склонилась над женщиной и быстро развязала веревку на ее запястьях.

- И что бы это значило? – демонесса вопросительно приподняла бровь, не спеша подниматься на ноги.

- Уходите отсюда, скорее! Иначе Нараку отберет у Вас свободу вместе с сердцем! Так же, как у меня…

- Если ему нужно мое сердце, пусть забирает, - Цукико с безразличным видом поправила рукава кимоно, прикрывая ими багровые следы от веревки на своих запястьях. – Но мою свободу он никогда не получит, - она взглянула прямо в глаза Кагуре и тихо добавила. – Ведь свобода не в сердце, она в душе.

Злобно скрипя зубами, Нараку шлепал босыми пятками по полу. Его бесило все: сложившаяся ситуация, упрямая демонесса, неизвестной породы меч, принимающий различные виды, а больше всего – он сам. Полудемон уже начинал ненавидеть себя за то, что принял участие в этой идиотской афере. Мало того, что он же и остался крайним, и был побит, так еще и положительных результатов все его усилия не принесли. Вообще. А уж сколько времени и сил ему пришлось потратить, чтобы снова принять прежний облик симпатичного брюнета! Во-первых, волосы пришлось менять радикально – на прежних он явно переборщил с перекисью. Во-вторых, краска, которой он рисовал полосы на щеках, упорно не хотела смываться, и пришлось тереть ОЧЕНЬ сильно. В результате лицо мужчины стало больше всего походить на колобок – такое же «румяное» и такое же распухшее. И в-третьих, рост великого и Ужасного Полудемона увеличился на добрых пятнадцать сантиметров: Нараку и сам был не особо маленьким, но вот Ину-но-Тайшо оказался еще более высоким. Так что перед «миссией» пришлось полудемону отловить еще парочку демонов и «достроиться». Конечно, Соунга предлагала еще вариант «растянуть исходный объект на дыбе», но сам вышеупомянутый был категорически против такой перспективы. «А ведь когда-то и у меня было золотое время! – подумал полудемон. – Славные были деньки! Помнится, я тогда меньше десятка пакостей в день не совершал! А уж как мне удавалось досадить Инуяше!..» Такими незатейливыми путями мысли Нараку поползли в противоположном направлении от проблем вообще и от текущей в частности. А проблемы ой как не любят, если о них забывают!

Может, именно поэтому, когда полудемон дошел до самых приятных воспоминаний о своем Плане, его размышления были прерваны весьма неприятным образом. Часть стены и несколько несущих опор дома были начисто снесены двумя небезызвестными субъектами, которые ворвались внутрь, размахивая руками и вопя что-то неразборчивое. Попав под удар этого импровизированного тарана, Нараку понял, что фортуна сегодня явно повернулась к нему филейной частью, ведь из всех стен огромного поместья эти двое проломили именно ту, мимо которой мирно шествовал Великий и Ужасный, да еще и в том самом месте, где был он! У ворвавшихся не наблюдалось при себе никакого оружия, и в обычное время полудемон счел бы это подарком судьбы, но сегодня он не был настроен думать так, ведь они и без своих мечей, голыми руками, разрывали все на пути.

Отлетев к противоположной стене и весьма чувствительно приложившись пятой точкой об пол, Нараку приготовился судорожно защищать свою жизнь. «Как жаль, мне ведь так нравилось это поместье!» - мелькнула мысль на грани сознания полудемона.

Кагоме одиноко стояла посреди двора дура дурой и смотрела, как превращается в руины еще одно поместье Нараку. Четвертое за месяц. Глядя на не совсем изящно кувыркающееся в воздухе инуяшино филе, девушка подумала, что для полного счастья ей сейчас не хватает только удобного кресла, лимонада и попкорна. Лезть к парням юная мико не собиралась – зачем? – она прекрасно видела грань между реальным сражением и обычной дракой, и ввязываться в последнюю не имела ни малейшего желания, тем более без оружия.

Отрешенно наблюдая за ходом потасовки, Кагоме не сразу заметила появление нового лица у себя за спиной и вздрогнула, услышав негромкое:

- Значит, они все-таки вернули себе воспоминания? Что ж, может, это и к лучшему.

- Вы?! – юная мико резко обернулась, во все глаза глядя на демонессу.

- А кого ты ожидала увидеть, человеческое дитя? В это поместье не так-то просто попасть. Или же ты хотела встретить кого-то вполне определенного?

Сперва Кагоме никак не могла понять, почему демонесса так странно ведет себя, но быстро вспомнила, что сейчас они во «внешнем мире».

- Пожалуйста, верните Инуяше и Сещемару их оружие, чтобы они могли сражаться в полную силу, - попросила она.

- Разумеется, - короткий и холодный ответ больно кольнул девушку. – Вы перестали забавлять нас. Вам всем пора уходить, - за маской внешнего безразличия Хигураши различила нотки грусти, и ей стало жаль женщину, но они обе понимали, что действительно пришло время прощаться.

Яркий свет солнца в одночасье померк, сменившись бледно-голубым сиянием, будто на небосвод взошла полная луна. Кагоме подняла голову и оцепенела от изумления, смешанного с восхищением: бабочки. Сотни, тысячи, миллионы белых бабочек кружились в небе. Их движение, так похожее на танец, завораживало. Порой они устремлялись в одно место и начинали порхать в своеобразном «вихре». Вот первая стайка бабочек разлетелась в стороны, оставляя на зеленой траве счастливо улыбающуюся во сне девочку. Затем во дворе поместья один за другим стали появляться и другие члены групп Сещемару и Инуяши: Санго, Мироку, Кирара, Джакен и А-Ун. Все они безмятежно спали. Сам и братья и Нараку тоже погрузились в сон, лежа среди руин дома. Последними появились близняшки-полудемоны Караи и Амаи и старая нянька Чикако. Почему-то их фигуры юная мико видела очень нечетко, они были полупрозрачны, но когда она заикнулась об этом, Чикако только покачала головой:

- Неужели ты до сих пор не поняла, дитя? То место, где вы были, не принадлежит этому миру. Воспоминания, мечты и реальность слились в одно целое и стали тем, что вы видели. Поместье, которое вы считали таким мирным, сейчас является крепостью, хранящей северные границы империи. Цветущий сад превратился в плац, где возле самой дальней стены есть три незаметные могилы.

- Так, значит, вы… - Кагоме попыталась удержать слезы, но горячая влага против ее воли выкатилась из глаз и обожгла скулы.

- Не печалься о нас, - Амаи нежно улыбнулась. – Мы прожили хорошую жизнь, но не смогли уйти, потому что не хотели покидать госпожу, а теперь это поместье между сном и былью стало нашим домом и мы счастливы.

- Закрой глаза, Кагоме, погрузись в сладкий сон, - тихий и напевный голос Караи мягко окутал юную мико. – Спи, а я расскажу тебе историю о Мечте…

Из последних сил борясь со сном, Хигураши взглянула вслед удаляющейся Цукико и спросила:

- Куда Вы уходите?..

- Мы возвращаемся в Облачный Замок. Впрочем, неважно, ты скоро забудешь о нас.

- Не забуду! Я никогда вас всех не забуду… - веки Кагоме медленно опустились, и она провалилась в сон.

И юная мико действительно не забыла. Когда на следующий день все (естественно, за исключением Нараку) проснулись неподалеку от деревни Каэде, сжимая в руках каждый свое оружие, то оказалось, что лишь она помнит об их жизни в поместье Благословенного Края. И лишь Кагоме поняла, почему в воздухе все еще витает запах лаванды. Этот запах чистейшей лавандовой воды, не смешанный ни с каким другим…


	27. Эпилог

Эпилог

Возле корней огромного старого дуба, среди высокой травы стоят два погребальных камня. Один из них повернут к каменистому берегу быстрой реки, другой – к зарастающим терновником и вереском обгоревшим руинам старого поместья.

Грустная женщина с букетом белых лилий сидит рядом и тихо говорит, обращаясь к тем, кого может видеть лишь она:

- В этот раз я пришла проститься с вами, завтра я возвращаюсь к Небесным. Но свое сердце я оставляю вам и прошу лишь об одном: защитите его. Скоро на плечи вашего сына и брата ляжет груз ответственности за целую империю, будьте же ему поддержкой и опорой. Пусть хотя бы он станет счастливым…

С этими словами она поднимается и, положив лилии на землю, уходит прочь. И хоть она этого не знает, но с высоты птичьего полета за ней присматривают два надежных хранителя: Адская сталь, так и не сумевшая исполнить последний приказ хозяина, и Свободный ветер, познавшая свою душу. А с небес, нежно улыбаясь, наблюдают два любящих и любимых ангела…


End file.
